


The Hobbit: The Desolation of Drogon… Or whatever his name is

by dovies666



Series: The Lost Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Battle Scars, Can Jedi have sex dreams?, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Did It Anyway, Extended Scenes, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Innuendo, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Lots of Angst, Missions, OC has PTSD, Overprotective Dwarves, Visions, awesomeness, high times, oh well, she gets high, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovies666/pseuds/dovies666
Summary: Now with a messed-up shoulder, and the knowledge of her companions impending doom. Alexa is forced into relearning the old ways of the Jedi with the help of someone she never expected.





	1. Chapter One: The Carrock ft High asf Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa and Ben.

**ALEXA’S POV**

Alexa watched the scene over Oin’s shoulder, a grimace on her face “Can’t the eagles fly us to Erebor? Certainty would be a lot quicker” she muttered under her breath, annoyed at the wasted opportunity and the thought of the long trip ahead. 

“What’s that lass?” Oin asks, “You’ll have to be louder, broken trumpet remember?” he shouted, hurting her ears greatly. “No Oin, its nothing” she assured him. “What?” Oin yelled even louder; annoyance from the day’s events bubbled within her, before promptly bursting. 

“I SAID ITS NOTHING YOU DAMN DEAF BUG-ARRGH!” She screamed; a loud popping noise came from her left side, followed by an intense burning sensation. 

“There we are lass, shoulders back in will have to wear a sling for at least four full moons though” he muttered, thinking for a moment about what methods he could use to strap up her shoulder without restricting her left arm more than it needed to be. Unknown to him, but painfully obvious to the surrounding company, Alexa was seething beside him - and rightfully so. 

_The bastard! the little shit!_ _Ooooh,_ _he’s going to_ _fucki_ _\- breathe Alexa breathe, he’s just an old deaf dwarf, he’s just an old deaf dwarf. And in, and out. And in, and out._

She recited the words in her mind; not wanting her emotions to get the better of her. 

“Here lass” Oin said softly, interrupting her mantra. Peering up from her sitting position on the rock, she saw him holding what looked like a small piece of wood in front of her. She stared at the item in his hands, a confused look in her eyes. 

“It’s ta put in yer mouth lass. Unless ya prefer to bite ya tongue off that is” Bofur chirped from beside her. 

“Ah” Alexa breathed, taking the chunk of wood in hand and placing it securely in her mouth, biting down. 

“Rewedy” she mumbled; words muffled by the wood. 

The process was long. Longer than Alexa would’ve liked, but she had to give it to the old dwarf, he did a good job. The stitches were quite small and very neat; and when she had relayed that back to him, he had puffed up and preened like a peacock. 

_Damn dwarves and their pride, I'm surprised they haven’t had competitions_ _over who’s better at what_ _yet_ _..._

Oin had then given her a concoction of sorts for the pain, which she, of course, thanked him for. Though when she had asked him what it contained, he had been rather stingy; claiming she’d be better off not knowing. Wiser words had never been spoken. It was awful. Vile in fact. But what was worse, was that it lingered – and not for a few seconds either, were talking minutes, long and painful minutes which felt like hours. She was about to speak her mind when... 

**THIRD POV**

“OH, MY FORCE!” Alexa squealed, leaping to her feet. The sudden shout made the company jump, not expecting the deafening noise. She stumbled towards the brooding leader of the company, a massive childish smile on her face.   


“you have pretty eyes, very pretty” She complimented; oblivious to the company’s bulging eyes and open mouths.   


“Did-did she just…-Did she just call uncles eyes…” Kili started, voice wavering, his brown eyes blown wide in shock.   


“Aye, I think she did” Fili finished, an equally startled look upon his face. 

Thorin coughed slightly, holding a closed fist up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his rising blush. 

_Oh, Mahal give me strength_

It seemed Mahal was in fact not on his side, as her small hands had reached out to cup his bearded jaw, stroking it slowly. The feeling of her calloused hands caressing his face made a deep groan reverberate from within his chest. The sound startled the woman, before a grin formed on her lips and she continued her administrations. 

It was only when he had finally broken eye contact with her, had he remembered that they were very much still surrounded by the company and not alone. Coughing loudly, Thorin grasped her much smaller hands in his and gently released them from his beard. Quickly taking a few steps back from the woman’s affections and wandering hands. 

“Er Oin” *cough* “What exactly, did you-did you give her?” He asked, cheeks visibly red.   


“The lass was in great pain, I admit its strong… but I never thought she’d…” Oin mumbled, hands gesturing at her as the words died in his throat. 

To say she was out of it would be a massive understatement. Alexa honestly hadn’t felt this good since that mission to the outskirts of Ryloth with her master; where she had fallen into a hole and pulled him in with her, unintentionally of course. She had found the very thing they were searching for; a very rare, very expensive, illegal drug plant. However, as they had landed directly in it, they had become very high. Which had later led to a long meeting with the council to explain their absence. Obi-Wan the little shit had laughed when she explained how she had fallen in, sadly he had covered it rather well with a cough and a thoughtful look; so, he wasn’t reprimanded as well. 

  


During their discussion, which soon turned to bickering over what should be done about the drugged lass; Alexa had wandered over to the edge of Carrock; towards the steep steps that were carved from the rock itself. She jumped like a child down each step, a big smile etched into her face. 

  


**BILBO’S POV** **(BACK IN TIME A FEW MINUTES)**

_Oh_ _my goodness_

Bilbo’s cheeks began to glow a subtle red, feeling second-hand embarrassment. He watched with bated breath, as Alexa pretty much flirted with their stoic leader right before the companies very eyes. 

He observed the unexpected situation before him; Alexa was practically caressing Thorin’s cheek, who looked as if he was _very_ much enjoying it, most were trying their damnedest not to laugh, while others were dumbstruck. 

Bilbo was shocked to notice that there were looks of envy within the eyes of some. He couldn’t blame them though for there was no doubting that Alexa was a beautiful woman; he wouldn’t dare call them out on their lingering eyes, for not only would that be a death sentence, he’d also be a hypocrite.   


\----- 

The bickering of dwarves had grown in volume, discussing what to do about Alexa and how to get down from Carrock. It was around this time that Bilbo realized that Alexa was no longer with them. 

  


“Uh, guys,” Bilbo said, trying to get the dwarves attention. When that didn’t work, he stomped his foot on the rock beneath him angrily. 

“GUYS!” he yelled, finally breaking the dwarves out of their bickering.   


“Alexa’s gone” That silenced them. 

“What do you mean she’s gone? Where is she?” Dwalin growled, eyes narrowing on the hobbit. 

“I-I” Bilbo stuttered, 

  


Thorin sent a worried look at Dwalin who reciprocated it. 

  


“Spread out, find the lass” Dwalin bellowed, 

  


Whilst this was going down, Gandalf was standing off to the side with an amused smile etched onto his face. He had seen where Alexa went and was not worried in the slightest about her; though he kept an eye on her – just in case. 

  


“I believe our female companion has taken a trip down the stairs” Gandalf spoke, voice all knowingly.   


“And you didn’t think to tell us?” Thorin snapped, back to his brooding self once more. 

Now on a search for the hidden steps, they all peered over the edge of Carrock, apart from the brothers; Fili and Kili, who for some reason, were searching the skies and the rock beneath their boots. _Idiots_

Soon enough Bofur had managed to spy the lass, calling a quick ‘found her’ to the company; he descended down the rocky steps. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

"whee” she laughed, voice bubbly and full of joy. She was having a grand time, leaping down the narrow steps. 

Soon she came to a stop, a few of the steps were gone. Her drugged mind came to the conclusion that they must have been broken as they were no longer there. But that didn’t stop her. Scuffling back a couple of steps to get somewhat of a run-up she breathed in deep and ran. 

  


_Freedom_

  


She felt the wind fly through her locks, until- 

  


“What er ya doing lass? Yer could have fallen” 

  


Eyes set forward, she was unable to jump the distance, _but why?_

Looking down, she realized that she had been brought back to her original position; except this time there was an arm around hers. 

  


“BOFUR!” She cried; a grin broke out on her face at seeing the hatted dwarf. 

“Aye it's me lass” he breathed, thankful that he had gotten to her in time. 

“Alexa?” 

“Lass, you alright?” 

“What’s happening?” The company called from above, rushing down the narrow steps towards the pair. 

  


“She’s alright, I’ve got the lass” Bofur called back, pulling Alexa further away from the gap in the path and into his chest. 

“Geez don’t do that to us lass,” Nori said as he came behind Bofur, a relieved look on his face. 

——— 

**THIRD POV**

“Alright, continuing on” Thorin commanded, taking the lead once more 

"Dwalin" Thorin called; the two exchanged a look before the bald dwarf nodded in response. 

Big arms folded themselves around Alexa’s form, picking her up bridal style; the sudden action caused her to gasp in surprise. Her wide greeny-grey eyes met his stoic dark blue. Never breaking contact, his muscled arm wrapped around and supported her back, while the other went under the backs of her knees; lifting her up from the rocky steps and closer into his chest. 

Her shock soon wore off, as her drugged consciousness took in the burly dwarf in front of her – his arms in particular. 

“Wow! You’re so big” Alexa gushed; her right hand reached out and clasped itself around Dwalin’s bicep, squeezing the muscle lightly. 

Dwalin flushed, his ears, neck, cheeks - you name it - were burning a bright red. 

The dwarves watched on scuffed, as they saw Alexa drool over Dwalin’s thick arms. The brothers Fili and Kili, in particular, had their fists shoved in their mouths, biting down hard to avoid bursting out in laughter.   


Alexa’s onslaught continued; hands roamed the warrior's stocky frame, running over his chest straps and his arms, tracing the ink etched into his skin. 

“Dwalllliiiinnn” she drawled, head resting on his firm chest. 

“Aye lass,” he asked, 

“Can you flex please?” She asked innocently. Dwalin coughed in surprise but didn't reply, preferring to concentrate on getting down from the Carrock. 

“Ok, I need to know… are you flexing right now? Or is this your normal size cause damn” Alexa panted. It seemed like Dwalin was relentless to get down as he was close to breaking into a sprint, stomping down the steps with heavy footfalls. Not accepting his lack of response, she tried once more. 

“Come on please, just a little” she whined, pulling on his bicep like a child. Something deep within Dwalin snapped; a deep, animalistic growl reverberated from his chest. Arms tightened further around her form, flexing. His action promoted Alexa to let out a sound of glee; her hand groped the flexed muscle. 

“Ahem! I think that’s enough Alexa, don’t you think?” Gandalf coughed lightly from his place behind the two; trying to save what was left of the woman’s dignity. 

Alexa looked behind her at the wizard, a confused look on her face.   


“But-but” she began, stuttering the words out with great difficulty; her resistance was met by a stern look from Gandalf. 

“Fine” she pouted, reluctantly stopping her eager hands; deciding to snuggle into Dwalin’s chest instead. 

  


——— Time Skip: A few hours later ———— 

“I did what!?” Alexa screeched; eyes were blown wide with panic; the drugs having long worn off. 

“You-You said that-that uncle’s eyes were-” Kili laughed, body shaking with laughter. 

“-pretty and then started to caress his beard” Fili finished; joining his laughing brother on the ground, their bodies convulsed with mirth. 

“Oh force” she groaned, rubbing harshly at her eyes. 

“That-that wasn’t even-wasn't even the best-best part!” Nori piped up, cackling at her misfortune. 

“Kill me now” Alexa grumbled, wishing for nothing more than the ground to swallow her up, at least then she'd be away from the laughing company before her. 

“Then, you-you practically begged Dwalin to-to flex, you went on and on about how-about how ‘big’ he-he was” he chortled; grasping his chest as it hurt too much to breathe since he was laughing so hard. 

“Please tell me this is a joke” she mumbled, head in her hands. 

“Ya can’t make this stuff up lass” Bofur jested, his own laughter sounding loudly over the rest. 

Alexa lifted her head up from her hands, she glanced around the jolly company. _Even Gandalf was laughing!_ Bilbo at least had the decency to muffle his laughs. Thorin had even cracked a smile at her drugged antics. Dwalin however, was not smiling, he looked like he was ready to murder anyone right then and there. _But that’s just_ _Dwalin_ Alexa reasoned.

Exhaling deeply, she felt the eyes of the company upon her; peering up from under her lashes at them she spoke smooth, suave. 

“If anyone of you speaks a word of this to anyone” she began, eyes sharp 

“There are other abilities one such as myself possesses, abilities that can make one’s life _very_ miserable” she threatened, voice steady, her greeny-grey eyes void of all emotion. 

“I’m sure Gandalf there can fill you in, right Gandalf?” she finished, an innocent enough smile on her lips; which would have reassured all of the dwarves and Bilbo that they were in fact not in deep shit – however the nervous gulp and weak grumbled ‘yes’ from Gandalf told them otherwise. _What had she done to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter's out, and earlier than I expected! Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter Two: Fantasy filled fun XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film-wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC Alexa and Ben, and some details of the story.

It had been almost 10 months since the events on Carrock, and the company still had not forgotten about Alexa's drugged escapades. However, they never mentioned it, cautious of her thre-warning; though that didn’t stop the knowing smiles and gestures, when they thought she wasn’t looking. Five of those months had her wearing an uncomfortable sling to support her injured shoulder and to say the least, she was glad it was gone. 

It had been difficult for her, dealing with her injury; those long five months had taken a toll on her and her ego. Even with the force on her side, the company wouldn’t allow her to do any strenuous activity – even something simple like collecting the firewood. Hell, Dori nearly had a fit when he caught her balancing a load on her right arm and carrying the rest behind her with the force. That incident had caused an outburst; it was agreed that night that she was to be watched 24/7! Thankfully, they at least had the decency to allow her to bathe alone, though there was still at least two company members within walking distance - just in case. 

It drove her insane. She felt weak, useless; no longer the strong, independent woman that she had grown to be. When it got to the fifth month with the sling, she had been prepared to yank all her hair out in protest. 

Having previously been told how precious hair was to the dwarf’s and their culture, she knew that they would do whatever she wanted to prevent her from doing anything bad to her hair. 

The threat had worked well in her favour, in fact, it had turned out that she could’ve removed the sling 2 weeks prior. That sent her into a long and rather loud rant about how she didn’t need to be babied and that she could care for herself thank you very much. She had almost instantly regretted it though. 

After seeing the dejected look in their eyes and their closed-off body language, she had immediately apologized; they were after all, only trying to protect her. She did, however, lay down some ground rules such as; she could go to the bathroom, eat and roll out her bedroll without assistance. She was not weak, and she made sure they remembered that fact. 

——— Time Skip: Present ——— 

**THIRD POV**

The day had been nothing but gruelling. Thorin had pushed them to walk even farther today, with little to no stops on the way. It was dark by the time he had called it quits for the day, and when he did Alexa didn’t even bother to hide how tired she was, collapsing from the get-go. 

The company were in ill spirits, the day having worn them out. Hell, even Thorin the stubborn git that he was, was more brooding and unapproachable than usual. Dinner passed by with silence, everyone too exhausted and hungry to do anything but consume what food they had in front of them. 

After dinner, Alexa decided to lighten the guys up a bit. 

——— 

“So, just to confirm, we can ask anything?” Kíli questioned, a playful smile on his lips. 

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?_

“Yes Kíli, anything” Alexa answered, warily “And another thing-” she added “-If they do not do their dare there will be...consequences,” she said smiling mischievously. 

She glanced around the few dwarfs willing to participate, of whom included Fíli, Kíli, Nori and Bofur. “Is that good? Does everyone understand the rules?” she asked, receiving nods in confirmation. “So,” she said, rubbing her hands together in excitement “Who wants to start?” 

**\----**

As the game of ‘Truth or Dare’ continued, more and more of the company joined in, much to her delight. Alexa was thoroughly enjoying herself and after looking around the campfire, it seemed she wasn’t the only one; for weeks the company had been slumped, emotionally and physically drained. Now they were howling and convulsing with laughter, back to the jolly dwarves she had met in bag-end. 

So far, they had watched Nori grudgingly eat a dirty earthworm, Kíli lick Fíli’s big toe and Bilbo’s impression of Thorin; that one, in particular, had lightened their entire month. Thorin even cracked a smile! 

Alexa had also found out some rather surprising things about the men around her. 

Bofur had claimed to taking his hat off only ONCE whilst in the act of… ahem, yeah. Gandalf - who Alexa had no idea was even playing – after being asked by Bilbo, admitted to fooling around with the Lady Galadriel on several occasions. That had made her choke on her stew, after all that time of Gandalf saying he was going to talk with Lord Elrond, he had really been doing his mother-in-law. However, the most shocking truth came from dear Ori. Turned out he’s far from the innocent little thing that she had imagined him to be. 

The question had come from Bofur, asking if Ori had ever done a naughty drawing in his journal, the very same one that he was recording the journey in. Apparently, he had. As no sooner did Bofur voice his question, Ori turned a deep red, sat on his book and let out a small squeak. 

———— Time skip ———— 

The game had gone on for over four hours now, most of those who were playing ended up crashing to get some much-needed rest. Now all that remained were Bofur, Nori, Fíli, Kíli and of course Alexa – who had brought out an unscathed bottle of Yub Nub from her pack; a bad decision on her part. 

—— 

“Fíli! Truth or dare?” Nori asked 

“Truth” Fíli replied, not wanting to end up like his brother Kíli – who was now sporting an elven dress that had been gifted to Alexa from Elrond. Since the dress was made for Alexa’s small form rather than for someone broad, Kíli was nearly suffocating from the tightness. 

“If you had to have sex with either an elf or an orc, which would you choose?” Nori questioned the blonde dwarf. 

“Oooh, this will be interesting,” Alexa said, chuckling as Fíli’s face contorted into one of disgust. 

“What?! Neither that’s disgusting” Fíli responded, making a show of fake vomiting. 

“Though, if I had to choose...It would be an elf” grimacing as he said the words. Bofur laughed, swaying as he made his way to the dwarf “Aye, make sure yer don’t let Thorin hear yer say that” he chuckled, softly hiccupping as he plonked back down in his seat next to Nori and Alexa, snatching the bottle from her grasp and drinking the last of it. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, Alexa truth or dare?” Fíli called, gaining the rapid attention of a slightly drunk Alexa. 

“Dare” she slurred, grinning widely at the dwarf who matched her enthusiastic grin. 

“Oooh, do a good one now Fíli” Nori called out, gaining a chorus of agreement from Bofur and Kíli. 

Lowering his voice slightly, Fíli gestured for the secluded group to come closer “Okay, I dare you to… use your abilities on one Mr Dwalin” he finished, smirking, he made eye contact with his brother who matched his smirk. 

“My-my abilities?” Alexa stuttered, staring wide-eyed at Fíli 

“Yeah! But not the levitation one, another one” Kíli added, now adopting a more curious look than his previous smirk – as he wondered what other powers she possessed. 

Exhaling softly, Alexa peered past Kili, catching sight of Dwalin who was peering down at his axe with a fond look in his eyes as he sharpened it. 

“Okay, fine” she agreed and began shuffling the group into a better position to watch the dare go down - without making it obvious they were watching. 

——— 

**WARNING!!!! MATURE CONTENT: PRETTY LIGHT BUT STILL PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOUR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SORT OF THING!**

It started as just an itch, causing him to scratch at it for a moment - before he went back to sharpening his axe. Before long the itch turned to light pressure, starting at his shoulders and heading down his chest. The reaction was instant, the small group watched on as their counterpart looked around him for the source – finding none he went back to his axe, Grasper. 

Deciding to pick up the game, Alexa placed even more pressure on Dwalin. The three dwarfs beside her, all grinned watching as Dwalin began to shift about uncomfortably. Soon, he had placed his axe on the ground and stood up searching his previous spot for anything suspicious before sitting back down - as he had found nothing of the sort again. Picking Keeper up this time, he began the process all over again. 

Wanting to add more pressure, she quietly called her fellow dwarfs to turn their attention on her. 

“Now boys, I'm going to start applying more pressure so I’m going to need you guys to start up a random conversation so he doesn’t suspect us” she whispered, making eye contact with all four dwarfs for confirmation. 

Once she got it, the four did as she asked and started talking – though they still had a good sight of Dwalin. Closing her eyes for a moment, Alexa started to move the increasing pressure all over the poor dwarf's body - starting from his chest and moving down, she skipped his groin for the first part and placed all of the pressure on his upper thighs. 

The four dwarves watched as a red-faced Dwalin began squirming in his spot, rubbing his legs slightly. 

“What do you think she’s doing to him Fí?” Kíli asked softly. 

“No idea Kí. Though whatever it is, it’s beginning to get under his skin” Fíli replied, eyes attached to the form of a twitching Dwalin. 

Many minutes of Dwalin shifting about went by before Bofur urged Alexa to pick up her game. Agreeing with Bofur, Alexa stopped teasing and began pressing down on his groin. If at all possible Dwalin grew redder, peering down at his groin in confusion. 

**DWALIN’S POV**

Dwalin huffed in frustration, as he rubbed his legs _what in mahal is going on?_ He thought, glaring at the earth beneath his legs as if it held the answers. The weird sensation grew, spreading to his chest then travelling down to his thighs and up again. _What’er_ _was in that damn soup!_ Deciding something had upset his stomach he positioned himself to stand, however, he felt an intense pressure on his inner thighs heading towards his groin. 

Groaning softly, he laid back as he could not stand with such _sensations_ coursing through him. He tensed; hands at his side clenched into fists, his veins popping out of his arms as he held back the noises, he so desperately wanted to make. The pressure only seemed to build - along with his orgasm. Clenching his jaw, his teeth locked together. 

_Oh, Mahal save me._ He prayed, whimpering slightly as he came closer to the edge. 

Digging his nails into his forearms, Dwalin attempted to distract himself from his oncoming orgasm, but not no avail. A loud whine escaped Dwalin’s lips as he exploded in his pants, he panted slowly coming down from his high. Embarrassment flooded him, as he dared look at his companions. 

Glancing up, he scanned the camp to see if anyone saw or heard. Thankfully almost all of the company were passed out asleep, though a wee way away from the camp he spotted the secluded group in the corner. 

Kíli, Fíli, Nori and Bofur were all sporting horrified expressions, eyes were blown wide. Though when he looked at Alexa, she was simply smiling at the four shocked dwarves. 

**THIRD POV (Back a few minutes)**

Moving to his groin, Alexa felt a blush of her own stain her cheeks as she saw Dwalin’s pants expand. Though the poor dwarf tried to hide it, there was no use as it looked as if a war hammer was trapped in his trousers. Gulping audibly, Alexa turned back to the task at hand, missing the looks shared between the four dwarfs, who had also seen Dwalin’s tent. 

Applying more pressure, Alexa watched in delight as Dwalin started sweating profusely, body tense and fists clenched at his sides - in what she assumed was in an effort to keep quiet. Doubling her efforts, she watched as Dwalin’s blush deepened, veins popping out of his now crossed arms, nails digging into his forearms. 

Grinning, she turned to the left of her to Bofur. Nudging him softly to gain his attention she muttered: “I bet 5 coins I can make him scream like the Naguzal”. Remembering her pick up from several months back, Bofur tried to stifle his laughter, almost blowing their cover - while doing so. 

He nodded in agreement “Aye, I bet you could lass...but I don’t think you have what it takes” he replied, taking the bet eagerly with a smug smile. It didn’t last long though as no longer after he said that Dwalin suddenly let out a high pitched mewl, startling Bofur. 

He along with Nori, Kili and Fíli stared wide-eyed at a now very embarrassed Dwalin, their jaws slack. 

“You may want to pick those jaws of yours off the floor lads” she joked, grinning at the shocked looks on their faces. 

“Can you do me next lass?” 

\------ **END OF MATURE CONTEXT------**

**ALEXA’S POV**

_Gasp!_

She clutched her side, panting heavily. Her green-grey eyes scanned the darkness before her, the stars the only source of light. With frantic movements she yanked her tunic away from her sweaty body and back again, creating a cool draft. A moan of relief left her, sparing a quick glance over Dwalin’s sleeping form she let out a frustrated sigh. _What the fuck was that?!_

“Alexa are you alright?” 

Squinting through the darkness, she could just make out Thorin’s form. 

“Yeah…yeah, I'm-I'm okay” she stuttered as embarrassment flooded her. 

Her tone apparently, didn’t convince the stubborn git as he had made his way over to her before she could say ‘Wookie’. 

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, his voice a low murmur in the darkness. 

“Something like that” Alexa replied, bashful. 

He sighed thoughtfully “Join me on watch?” 

“Sure” 

**DWALIN’S POV**

Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes. Confusion struck him as he took in the starry night before him, before the realization of what happened dawned on him. Shifting slightly, he released a soft groan as he felt a familiar tightness in his breaches. 

_Mahal_ _tha_ _’ was’ won_ _vivid_ _dream_

Needing to get rid of his erm situation, he shuffled in an attempt to untangle the blankets from his body. 

“Can’t sleep?” he heard a deep voice ask, _Thorin?_ He opened his mouth to reply when someone else beat him to it. 

“Something like that” He held his breath, _wha_ _’ is Alexa_ _doin_ _’ up at_ _tis_ _time? Did she ‘_ _ave_ _another' nightmare?_

Hearing rustling, he stilled, dark eyes searching the woodland before them for any threats. Finding none, he turned on his side ready to fall back asleep, Thorin was aware of her nightmares – thanks to him so she was in good hands. A soft giggle sounded across the camp, breaking his thought. Glancing up, he saw Alexa looking at Thorin with a soft smile, who also had a fond look on his face. 

Something in Dwalin’s gut twisted uncomfortably as he watched the scene in front of him. Soon anger sparked in his eyes followed by a burning feeling in his chest as he saw Thorin wrap an arm loosely around her waist. If that didn't hurt him enough, he watched as the lass leaned into his friends' side; sadness flashed in his dark blue eyes before hardening. 

He thought they had something! For Mahal’s sake, she had touched his beard! Held his hand, said those things at the tree-staggers home! Doesn’t that mean anything to her? 

_But she had done the same to Thorin_ , he thought 

_But she was drugged!_ he reasoned with himself. _She was sober when she did those things to me._

He spared another look in their direction. 

_That’s how it’s gonna be en?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I did that to Dwalin. Dwalin is my favourite and it hurt too. But I feel that I had completely blotched his character in the previous work, so in this one, Dwalin will be how he should have started out as; Stubborn and closed off etc. 
> 
> Yub Nub is an alcoholic beverage from Star Wars. The drink is orange in colour and served in a short glass with seeds.
> 
> Hope you liked the update XD


	3. Chapter Three: Oh force I'm schizophrenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa and Ben.

**THIRD POV**

Two months had passed since that night. Since she had dreamt of him. 

That morning after the very vivid dream - or whatever it was, she couldn’t even look in Dwalin’s direction without her cheeks growing warm. This behavior, however, did not even last the day. 

Dwalin had been short with her all day, never talking, just grunting. It had driven her insane. Naturally it hadn’t taken her long to confront the dwarf, which proved to be a big mistake. No sooner had she, a massive screaming match had gone down between them, it looked as if they were ready to start throwing punches before Thorin and Nori had stepped in. Ever since Alexa hadn't been alone with him, much less talked to him and when they did it’s either disgruntled noises or spitting venom at each other. 

Which to some extent Alexa was eternally grateful for. She had joined the company to prevent her premonition from happening, to save the line of Durin and with-it Middle Earth, she can’t afford to be distracted. Besides, it was bad enough that the dream had affected her so, making her look like a babbling fool, no matter how short it was, it was bad. She’s a Jedi for crying out loud! If the council could see her now, she’d be banished! Sent away to live out her life as a nerf herder of all things! They are all counting on her and she can't afford to think of anything else. She's here on a mission. 

—— Time Skip—— 

Now, two months later, twelve since the journey began; the company were all either standing about or crouched uncomfortably in a confined crevice in a mountain. All apart from Bilbo – who was yet again tasked to scope out how many leagues away Azog and his forces were from finding them. So, there they stood or in some cases, crouched. Waiting. 

Alexa had argued that with being a Jedi – she can literally just sense where the group of orcs are at and be done with it. But ever the protective company she was told to stay put and to let Bilbo, the official burglar – someone without any powers of any kind – sneak up on Azog’s forces and report back when sighted. 

Before Bilbo had left to do his daily look out, he had quickly padded off in the direction of an annoyed, hunched over Alexa. 

“I’m going to be just fine Alexa” he had whispered, 

“I know Bilbo, I just don’t like putting you in an unnecessary danger. I don’t understand why Thorin is making you do this when I could...” she trailed off, a wistful expression on her face. A soft exhale and a sharp nod were all she received before he was gone. 

—— 

Waiting was excruciating, it held uncertainty and was painful to sit through. If her leg wasn’t bouncing, then her fingers were flexing, twitching; It had gotten to the point that she no longer needed to file her nails, because she had bitten them all off. Even though Alexa could sense that Bilbo was in no danger whatsoever, it didn't stop her from worrying that something would happen to her friend. 

Bilbo and her had grown somewhat close on the journey to Erebor, bonding over the fact that they were both outcasts of the company – not including Gandalf of course, but he’s a wizard sooo… While the dwarfs had warmed up rather quickly to Alexa, it had taken them awhile to include Bilbo in both their conversations and secluded groups at supper etc. 

Alexa held a high respect towards the hobbit. He had come all this way, when he wasn’t obliged to do anything; he could’ve just stayed in Hobbiton, sat in his armchair, read his books, cared for his garden and just gone on with life. But he didn't. He had joined the company, pledging his services to help. He had no experience outside of the shire, no weapons training, no survival skills, nothing. But he had come along to help the lost dwarves of Durin reclaim their home, that took courage and Alexa recognized that, respected that. 

\---- 

**ALEXA'S POV**

Alexa took in the starry night before her, so many stars. Counting them was impossible, a futile task, but it helped pass the time as she waited for her friend to return. 

It had been a decent long while, when she sensed another life form. This one being much bigger and closer to Bilbo. Closing her eyes momentarily, she scoped out the form. It was a bear, bigger than anyone she had ever seen; it was about the size of a XJ-6 speeder. 

Snapping her eyes back open, she launched to her feet, startling the two dwarfs beside her. 

“Mahal Alexa! What is it?” Nori quipped, on alert 

“It’s Bilbo, he’s in danger” 

“Danger?” Bofur breathed, a horrified look forming on his face 

A curt nod was all he received before she turned head, taking quick strides in the direction Bilbo had left. The two exchanged worried looks and without much encouragement Nori and Bofur followed after Alexa’s lead. The trio didn't make it that far as Dwalin had stopped them before they had gone down the same path as their hobbit. 

“What do yer think yer doing?” Dwalin angrily whispered, gaining the attention of the rest of the company. 

“Saving Bilbo” Alexa spat back in a hushed tone, giving Dwalin a harsh glare. 

At that all the dwarves simultaneously groaned and rolled their eyes; this had been going on for months now. No one knows what had caused it, but they all knew a wedge had come between the two. The change between the two hadn’t gone unseen by any of the company. 

Before they were once more at each other’s throats, Nori and Bofur pulled Alexa away whilst Thorin and Balin shot an annoyed look at Dwalin, who just huffed in response. 

No sooner had they pulled Alexa away, the pitter patter of feet alerted the company of Bilbo’s arrival. Thorin didn't even let him suck in a breath before the onslaught of questions came. 

“How close is the pack?” he had asked 

“Too close. Couple of leagues no more. But that’s not the worst of it” Bilbo replied, sucking in a deep breath while the breath got stuck in Alexa’s throat. _The Bear_

“The warg’s picked up our scent?” Dwalin muttered, gripping Keeper firmly in his hand. 

“Not yet but they will do. We have another problem” Bilbo remarked, a look of anxiety and fear plastered on his face. 

“Did they see you? They saw you!” Gandalf speculated, panicking. 

“No, that’s not it” Bilbo huffed, causing a knowing smile to form on Gandalf’s lips as he turned towards the company, spirits lifted. 

“What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material” Gandalf remarked, sparking noises of agreement throughout the company. Whilst this was happening Bilbo was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Seeing his struggle to speak over the dwarves, Alexa placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, before raising her own voice. 

“Oi! Stop your damn chatting and for force sake listen!” Now that got them to be quiet. 

"Thank you, Alexa... now I’m trying to tell you there’s something else out there” Bilbo enlightened, pointing out towards the woods; his words made the smiles fall from the companies faces as worried looks took their place. 

“What form did it take? Like a bear?” Gandalf asked, causing Alexa to stare at him suspicious, _Now,_ _how does he know about the bear?_

“Ye-Yes Yes but bigger much bigger” Bilbo uttered, baffled as to how the wizard knew. 

“You knew about this beast?” Bofur stated, eyes wide; Gandalf’s silence spoke loud enough for him. 

“I say we double back” Bofur spoke, promoting another round of agreement. 

“And be run down by a pack of orcs?” Thorin reasoned. 

“There is a house. It’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Gandalf informs. 

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?” Thorin exasperated, done with the wizard's games and riddles. 

“Neither, he will help us or he will kill us” Gandalf spoke, a serious look on his face. 

“I have a bad feeling about this" Alexa muttered, as the feeling of DeJa'Vu swept through her. 

“What choice do we have?” Thorin questioned; not soon after a loud roar echoed around them. 

“None” Gandalf admitted. 

——— 

And more running. This time through rivers and out in the open. 

_At least this time I'm not about to pass out from blood loss_

Alexa reasoned as she ran with the rest of the company; following Gandalf to the home of someone who will potentially kill them upon arrival. _Which is just Fantastic!_

“Come on!” Gandalf yelled. 

Puffing, Alexa looked down at her legs pumping through the grass beneath them. 

_I’m running as fast as I can damn wizard!_ Is what she wanted to yell, when a soothing voice interrupted her thoughts. 

_‘I think we both know that isn’t true Alexa’_ the voice said. 

“What in the force” Alexa muttered out loud, gaining a few odd looks from her companions. 

Not much later, Gandalf led them into a forest woodland, which provided a lot of more needed coverage and protection than the field. Adrenaline pumped through Alexa as she ran near the back of the company with Nori and Bilbo; branches whipped at her face and arms, not having the time nor the energy to avoid them as she ran down the slope in the woodland. 

With every roar from the beast the company ran seemingly faster, adrenaline and the will to live fueling their quickening pace. After one particularly loud roar, the whole company came to a stop, peering behind them towards the sound. During this time of panic, Alexa leant up against a nearby tree, momentarily resting as her shoulder had started to ache – her action caught the eye of a concerned Thorin; when he had made to walk over to check up on her, she had merely waved him off with a slight grimace. 

“This way, quickly!” Shouts Gandalf, his attempt of encouragement makes a brief smile form on Alexa’s face. Not soon after she felt eyes on her; looking up to see what it was, her face instantly hardened as her eyes met with Dwalin and his particularly harsh glare. _Ass!_

“Bombur, come on!” Bofur yells at his cousin, as he ran past him. 

But Bombur just stood there, a scared look etched on his round face. Thorin however, managed to grab Bombur by the beard, dragging him along. A little while after it seemed, the woodland forest was coming to an end, and opening up into a field with the house not too far away. 

“To the house! RUN!” Gandalf bellowed, causing a sigh of relief to come from Alexa. _Thank the force!_

Soon the thumping of paws behind the company got louder as the distance between the company and the beast rapidly decreases. Alexa was sprinting right behind Bofur with Bilbo on her left and Nori to her right. With the house in sight, Alexa let a glimmer of hope settle in her stomach, _we’re going to make it_ she thought. 

Suddenly a thud sounded beside her, her eyes flickered over the form of a collapsed Bilbo – who had tripped over a rabbit hole in the ground. 

“Bilbo” she breathed, slowing down. 

Without hesitation Alexa ran back towards Bilbo’s prone form and helped him up. Just as she lifted him onto his feet, a roar sounded from the forest woodland they had just previously exited. Snapping her eyes back towards the sound, she watched as a big black bear reared its head from within the forest and made a break for it straight towards them. 

“Oh force” 

Shoving Bilbo – rather roughly – in front of her, she pushed him to run faster as the beast was gaining ground and fast. A pulse of pain shot through her injured shoulder with every step she took, she couldn’t take this for much longer. 

“Hurry up lass!” a gruff voice called from beside her; looking to her left she saw the one dwarf she had been avoiding. Dwalin. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” she panted from exertion. 

“Well, run faster!” he bellowed, pushing her roughly near her injured shoulder, causing a whimper to escape her. 

_‘Trust in the force’_ the soothing voice sounded in her head once more, startling her. 

_Trust in the force?_ Alexa thought confused, when it came to her. 

With a new found energy, she lunged towards Bilbo and grabbed the scruff of his cloak. 

“See ya later Dwalin” Alexa quipped; a cocky smile etched on her lips. Said dwarf barely had time to open his mouth before she was gone, along with the hobbit. 

——— 

Alexa huffed a laugh as she watched from the gate of the house as the usually stoic Dwalin became panic stricken, blown wide eyes searching for her and Bilbo’s form. After hearing her booming laughter, his eyes snapped to her convulsing form, a wicked glare glazing over his eyes. 

The sound of vomiting caused Alexa to break her stare, she turned back around towards the noise. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Bilbo heave up what little he had for breakfast that morning. Patting him on the shoulder softly, she stared at him with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

“Sorry Bilbo, I forgot what it’s like for first timers” Alexa said, a regretful tone in her voice. 

Wiping his mouth with his worn dull jacket, Bilbo raised a hand in forgiveness. 

“It’s fine Alexa, just a little warning next time please” he jested, making a soft laugh escape her lips. 

“You got it Bilbo” she joked, whacking him quite enthusiastically in a spark of happiness on his back; which wasn't a good idea, as no sooner had she, Bilbo was back to throwing up his insides. 

Not able to watch him, Alexa turned her attention back to the company at hand, who were still a wee way away with the bear on their tail. 

What Alexa saw next; she would never forget; her jaw went slack. How he was doing it, she had no clue but holy mother of force. 

At first, she reasoned that the adrenaline was making her delirious. But no. There Bombur was tearing up the trail, running past everyone; and soon ran past her and a heaving Bilbo and into the massive wooden door of the house. Alexa flinched at the sound. 

_Now that’s_ _gotta_ _hurt!_

“Come on, get inside!” Gandalf yelled as he stood beside Alexa, the pair remained at the gate, ushering the rest of the dwarves towards the house. By this time, Bilbo had –thankfully – seized vomiting and was now being squashed by rowdy and panicked dwarves. 

As soon as the last dwarf had passed, Alexa and Gandalf approached the large door which was currently being unsuccessfully bashed into by the rest of the company. All squabbling about to try open the door. Alexa kept her eyes focused on the large bear running towards them, ready to take it down - if necessary. 

“Open the door!” Gandalf yelled, 

“Quickly!” Thorin bellowed, hastily backing up towards the door before finally turning around and rushing to lift the latch. 

With the door now open, the dwarves along with Bilbo, Gandalf and Alexa all desperately ran inside, away from the bear. Once inside, they had almost no time to gain their breaths as the bear was upon them. Yelling out, the dwarves struggled to push the bear out as its snout stuck through the gap between the two doors. 

“Dwalin!” Thorin yelled, pushing on the door with all his might. 

“Come on!” Dwalin blared 

Beside her, Bilbo unsheathed his elvish letter opener and pointed it towards the beast, while Gandalf had a knowing look in his eye. After a few more seconds of watching the dwarfs struggle and a rather sharp jab and pointed look from Gandalf, Alexa huffed and waved her hand slightly through the air. Her action sent the bear back a few meters, giving the dwarves enough time to slam the door shut and barricade it. 

“What is that?” Ori asked, a scared look present in his eyes. 

“That is our host” Gandalf answered, bewildering the company. 

“He’s what?” Alexa huffed, glaring at Gandalf’s form. 

“His name is Beron and he’s a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves” Gandalf finished, wary. 

“Great, just great” Alexa breathed, holding the bridge of her noise with her thumb and index finger, quietly seething. 

“He's leaving” a wide-eyed Ori updated, causing his mother hen of a brother to jump into action. 

“Come away from there, it’s not natural none of it. It’s obvious, he's under some dark spell” Dori reasoned, holding his younger brother in his arms. 

“Don’t be a fool, he’s under no enchantment but his own” Gandalf tutted disapprovingly, before continuing. 

“Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight – I hope” Gandalf finished, in a whisper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the company is at Beron's. Yay! There will be a few chapters about the time at Beron's, rather than just skipping to Mirkwood. I'm also trying to incorporate some if not all the extended scenes, however, i do not own the extended edition. So please forgive me, if i miss some out. 
> 
> XJ-6 speeder is the yellow speeder Anakin then Obi-Wan pilots in the Star Wars prequels (AOTC) during the chase scene after the bounty hunter (changeling) in the first part of the film. 
> 
> For those of you who didn't know/understand: Alexa did a force jump, that's how she managed to get to the house so quickly [As shown in The Phantom Menance and The Clone Wars]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I regreatably have kept putting this off. But now its done thank god. Over and out XD


	4. Chapter Four: Beorn is actually a real sweet guy… well, unless you're a dwarf ofc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are talks of body scars and self loathing. Please if you are uncomfortable with this or if this hits too close to home; please do not read it, if you do and it affects you, i'm sorry its not what i intended to do and please, please get help. Ask for it if you need it, be safe. 
> 
> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa and Ben.

**ALEXA’S POV**

After a restless night of tossing and turning, Alexa gave up entirely on getting any sleep. Soon dawn would break, and the light would shine on the new day, waking the company. Exhaling deeply, Alexa decided to take advantage of the situation in front of her. 

Reaching for her pack, she grabbed a pair of clean…well a cleaner tunic and pants than the ones she was wearing. As stealthy as she could, she grasped her cloak in hand and tiptoed over and around the snoring dwarves, hobbit and wizard towards the big wooden door at the end of the barn. 

Coming to the door, she huffed in frustration as she attempted to open the door. A few seconds passed before she realized just how stupid she was being; she shook her head, blaming it on the lack of sleep. Effortlessly the door creaked open, thankfully it wasn’t loud enough to wake or startle the sleeping company. 

A breeze of cold air blew through her auburn hair causing her to shiver. Not too soon after, a deep rough voice sounded nearby almost startling her, almost. 

“Who are you?” the voice demanded. 

Alexa peered over her spare clothes, towards the voice. A very large, very muscular man with unruly hair in the style of a mohawk stood just a wee way ahead of her, a wary look in his eyes. Remembering what Gandalf had said about their ‘host’ Alexa knew she had to tread softly. 

“Alexa sir… I would bow, but…” she replied, eyes gesturing to her full arms. The man grunted in return; arms crossed in a defensive stance. 

“And who are you, if I may ask?” Alexa questioned, schooling her face into one of innocence, in an effort to look as least threatening as possible. 

“Beorn” he grunted; his eyes softened slightly, but still held a cautious tone towards her. 

“Well Beorn, if you’ll excuse me, I am in dire need of a bath” Alexa said, breaking the slightly awkward moment. 

It was then that Beorn took a good look at the woman before him. Compared to him, she was rather short, but she must have been just under average sized for a human. Her eyes were a light green with a flash of grey in them, freckles adorned her face. Her hair was ginger, that was as much as he could tell - but a thick layer of mud covered it, as well as the rest of her clothes. It looked as if she had gone swimming with the pigs in the mud; the image caused his lips to twinge slightly upwards in a smile. 

“Wait here” he rasped before promptly walking away; to force knows where. Alexa stood their puzzled, as he soon returned with a small bar in hand. 

“Here, it’ll help get rid of the filth” he said, with an outstretched hand; Intrigued Alexa looked at what it was. _A bar of soap! Oh, praise the force!_

“Words cannot express what this means to me Beorn” Alexa breathed, pretending to chock on her gratefulness in humorous jest of his actions. This promoted a small smile from the large man and a nod as he sent her on her way towards a slightly secluded pond nearby. 

——— **WARNING MATURE/SENSITIVE CONTENT** ——— 

A moan of relief escaped her as she entered the cool water, it had been too long since she had last bathed. Grabbing the soap Beorn had given her, she scrubbed hard over the filth seemingly attached to her body. As she scoured at the dirt, her fingers traced the burns across her abdomen, before heading down towards her ankles and then to the raised skin on her back; the only physical proof of the wars that she had been through. 

Alexa hated her body; she hated the scars and burns that covered it and how they came to be. Self-loathing burned deep in her stomach, as she traced what the separatists had done to her, what war had done to her. To her, the scars, the burns, were just a constant reminder of just how weak she had been; she may not have died from the injuries but she wasn’t strong enough to avoid getting them, she wasn’t strong enough to _save_ _them_. 

Obi-Wan used console her when she got like this; he would help her see that she wasn't weak, that she was strong and how her scars showed that she even though she had been through shit, she was strong enough to make it through, that she is a survivor. And when she said that they made her feel ugly and unwanted; he always assured her that he wanted her, cared for her and that no scar, no burn would make him think, no believe otherwise - that she was those things. But he’s gone now, along with her master and the rest of the Jedi Order. Now, she has no one. 

A shaky breath escaped her lips, her skin now red and raw from her harsh scrubbing. Alexa stood there in the water for a while, thinking, reconciling. The first light of dawn started to shine upon the pond, the arrival of it provoked Alexa to get out and changed; since the company would soon be up. 

**——— END OF MATURE/SENSITIVE CONTENT ———**

After putting on her reasonably clean tunic and pants, she made her way back over to the house; her dirty clothes in hand. After dropping her clothes just inside the door, she headed back outside. Not wanting to get back to the company straight away, Alexa decided to take in the scenery instead. 

The first thing she noticed, were the animals. Horses galloped about, their manes swaying from side to side as they trotted along. The highland cattle mooed softly, chewing through the bailage in front of them. Pigs, chickens, sheep, goats it was all there. There were even some rather large bee’s which made her eye brows raise slightly in wonderment, having never seen one so big; Alexa had read about and even seen a lot of ‘abnormal’ and/or ‘uncommon’ things in her life that never phased her but she had never seen a bee that big. 

To sum it up, it was peaceful. Sure, it wasn’t anything fancy, a few animals here and there but it was still wonderful. Yet, nothing would ever compare to the rolling plains and green hills of Naboo. 

The sounds of nearby grunting followed by thumping interrupted her gaze. Curious, Alexa wandered towards the noise; it was Beorn. Even though he hadn't been out there too long the shapeshifter was already surrounded by split wood. The thud of the axe chopping through wood sounded in continuous strokes, the motions almost peaceful. Alexa coughed, making her presence known to the man. 

“You look cleaner” he grunted, swinging his axe once more. 

“Yes, first time in a while” she laughed, slowly walking closer to the man 

“Thanks for the soap by the way” she added, now beside him; she held the soap out with an outstretched hand. Beorn paused, placing the axe down next to the chopping block. 

“Keep it” he rasped; a kind look in his eyes. A shocked expression briefly flickered on Alexa’s face before a smile formed. Instead of vocalizing her gratitude she merely nodded, and sat down on a wooden stool at a nearby table. 

Alexa’s eyes drifted over his toned body, he was a massive man, very tall and extremely well built. His mohawk extended down his back, like a horse mane, tucking into his trousers. Alexa had seen many creatures in her life, and yet she had never seen one like Beorn. It didn’t take long for Alexa to notice the shackle around his left wrist. 

Sensing her staring, Beorn looked up at Alexa then followed her line of sight; a sad look crossed his face. Making eye contact with the man, Alexa asked with her eyes, what had happened. 

“Long ago, me and my people lived in the mountains. Then the orcs came down from the north; and me and my family were enslaved by Azog the defiler. Not for work you see, but for sport. He found that caging skin changers and torturing them amused him. I managed to escape along with a few others, but they have all died now. I am the last of the skin changers” he finished, eyes downcast. 

A wave of sadness passed over her. In some ways she understood the pain that he was feeling. In others, her story was completely different; he had no one and she had Ben. 

“So, what’s your story little one?” Beorn asked. 

_Not any better._ Alexa thought. 

She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to tell the story again… but this time sober. Exhaling softly, she knew, that she had to tell him. He had told her his story after all. So, Alexa gathering her bearings; then she spoke. 

—— Time Skip: Elsewhere —— 

**THIRD POV**

“Has anyone seen Alexa?” Nori asked, popping his head around the corner. 

A resounding “No” came from the company, then they carried on with their own things for a split second before it fully registered. 

“Alexa!” 

“ALEXA!!” 

“Where are yer lass?” 

The company went into a frenzy, searching everywhere for the ‘missing’ woman. Nori, and Bofur ran up the stairs, Thorin and Dwalin searched the rooms on the left whilst Balin, Gloin, Oin and Dori searched the ones on the right; Fílí and Kílí had gone their own way, rummaging through the hay bales looking for her. --__(-_-)__-- 

“I think I found her” Ori piped up, causing the company to release sighs of relief. 

“Good work laddie” Balin breathed, patting him on the back. 

“So, where is she?” Nori asked his brother, who didn’t bother replying; too busy staring out of the window. _THE WINDOW!_

Nori scrambled past Bofur, shoving his younger brother slightly to get a better look. There she was, sitting on a log, talking to their ‘host’, the skin changer. Laughing with him, as if he wasn’t trying to kill them last night… _Well at least she’s she alright._ Nori thought. 

——— 

“I say we leg it, slip out the back way. Alexa easily overpowered him last night so she’ll be fine.” Nori suggested, eyes darting around the company. 

“I’m not running from anyone, beast or no” Dwalin seethed in Nori’s face; which would have normally scared any dwarf, but Nori was too focused on his impending doom by bear to notice. 

“There is no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the Wilderland with Beorn’s help. We’ll be hunted down, before we’d ever get to the forest.” Gandalf reprimanded the two dwarves, his eyes dark and wary. 

——— 

**BILBO’S POV**

Bilbo had awoken just moments before; a muted buzzing surrounded him, before a something tickled his nose. His nose twitched, getting rid of the fuzzy feeling, before it returned once more. Waking up, his eyes fluttered open to see the cause of the feeling; it had in fact turned out to be a rather large bee. After swatting it away from his nose, he peered around the room full of empty bedrolls. Oh, for heaven’s sake! He had slept in again! 

Pushing off the makeshift blanket Alexa had given him, he moved to the side and began rolling up his bedroll, so it was nice and tidy again. A deep sigh left him as he looked around the room, no one could’ve woken him up? Usually, being a morning person, he would be one of the first up. On the off chance that he wasn’t Alexa would wake him up. Why didn’t she today? _Probably felt bad about yesterday_ , he concluded. 

His feet padded softly on the floorboards, soundless to any ears who weren’t directly searching for the noise. Exiting the designated sleeping room, he heard the muted voices of some of the dwarves and what he suspected was Gandalf. Coming around the corner, he came face to face with Thorin and the rest of the company. 

**THIRD POV**

“Bilbo, there you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully, the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds.” Gandalf muttered, walking through the dwarves and towards the opened door, staff in hand. 

“I will go first. Err, uh Bilbo, you come with me.” Gandalf said, hand raised towards the hobbit. 

“Hm? Err mm I-I-is this a good idea?” A baffled Bilbo stuttered, looking to Thorin for help who just motioned for him to follow the wizard. 

“Yes, the rest of you just wait here and don’t come out until I give the signal.” Gandalf spoke, his hand moving with his words. 

“right, wait for the signal.” Bofur breathed, nodding frantically. 

“And no sudden movements, or loud noises and don’t overcrowd him. Only come out in pairs. Okay?” Gandalf announced to the dwarves, his eyes wide as they drifted over the nodding dwarves. Just before the wizard went through the door a thought popped into his head promoting him to turn back to the company. 

“No, actually Bombur, erm, you count as two so you should come out alone.” he mused, gaining a nod from Bombur, who was currently crunching on a carrot. The sound of an axe chopping through wood echoed around them, bringing them back to the task at hand. 

“Remember wait for the signal.” Gandalf finished, before reluctantly opening the door and walking towards Alexa and Beorn. 

“Right.” The dwarves muttered. 

“What signal would that be?” Bofur asked the remaining company, who just looked at each other perplexed; realizing that the wizard hadn’t actually told them what the signal was. 

\--------- 

The pair watched as the skin changer, spilt another log in two. The action caused a flicker of hesitancy to flash in Gandalf’s eyes; he fixed his hair slightly, anxious. 

“Ahem.” he coughed, clearing his throat. The unexpected noise, caused the hobbit to scrutinize the wizard; after seeing the sweat begin to build on his forehead, he gasped. 

“Your nervous!” Bilbo remarked, causing Gandalf to snap his gaze down to the hobbit. 

“Nervous? Huh nonsense...” Gandalf assured, not convincing either of them. The sound of another log being cleaved caused Gandalf’s eyes to snap back to Beorn before wandering to an amused Alexa. Upon reaching the skin changer, an uneasy smile settled on the wizard’s face. 

“Good morning.” Gandalf spoke in a hushed tone, his voice barely heard by Bilbo’s ears, it was so quiet. 

“Oh!” Gandalf exhaled, as Beorn’s axe swung a little bit too close for comfort. This action, made Bilbo lose both his smile and remaining confidence as he hid behind Gandalf, much to the amusement of Alexa, who was watching the scene go down from her seat. 

“Good morning!” Gandalf said once more, louder this time and in a sing-song tone. 

“Who are you?” Beorn sneered, clutching the handle of the axe whilst the blade stuck out of the chopping block. 

“I’m Gandalf, Gandalf the grey. I’m sure Alexa here has told you about me” Gandalf stated, bowing politely. At this Beorn wretched the axe out of the chopping block and onto the ground, where he held it and flexed his muscles; showing his strength. 

“Bits and pieces” Beorn remarked not interested in the old man before him. 

“Well, in case she hasn’t mentioned. I'm a wizard, perhaps you know of my colleague, Radagast the brown? He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood.” Gandalf informed; anxiety once more creeping up. 

“What do you want?” Beorn grunted, cautious of the wizard despite what Alexa had told him. 

“Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality, you may have noticed that we took refuge in your uh loggings here last night.” Gandalf continued, pointing back towards the house with his free hand, unknowingly revealing Bilbo. 

“Who is this little fellow?” A wide eyed Beorn asked, axe now grasped in both hands and raised from the ground. 

“Oh, this would be Mr. Baggins from the shire.” Gandalf introduced, wrapping an arm around Bilbo and bringing him more into view 

“He’s not a dwarf, is he?” Beorn questioned, eyes slightly narrowed. His action promoted Alexa to join the conversation, she coughed to alert him of her presence then when she had his attention; she nodded lowly, assuring the skin changer that he wasn’t a danger. 

“What? No, no. He's a hobbit. Good family and unabridgeable reputation.” Gandalf assured patting Bilbo on the back. 

“A Jedi, a halfling and a wizard. How come you here?” Beorn questioned, having not heard the reason why they were here from Alexa quite yet. 

“Well the fact is that we’ve had a bad time of it. From goblins in the mountains.” Gandalf said, shaking his head as he said the words. 

“What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do!” Beorn reprimanded, as if it were common sense. _Which it probably is_ Alexa pondered from her spot. 

“You are absolutely right.” Gandalf agreed, moving his hand up and down as he tried to tread lightly. 

“There it is. Go, go.” Bofur uttered, misinterpreting Gandalf’s actions as the ‘signal’. The first pair sauntered out of the door, presenting themselves. 

“Dwalin, Balin.” Dwalin grunted, gesturing to himself and his brother, before his hands clutched his belt awkwardly. 

“And, I-I must confess err several of our group are in fact dwarves.” Gandalf muttered, bashful. He looked to Alexa for help, for reassurance, for anything. But Alexa just sat there, content. She didn’t sense anything wrong with the situation, Beorn was simply, just being weary. Which was fair enough, considering his past. So, she merely sat there, watching as the scene unfolded. 

“Do you call two several?” Beorn asked, axe raised ready to kill – if needed... 

“Well err when you put it that way, th-th-the-there could be more than two.” Gandalf stuttered, uncharacteristically spluttering over his words. He began counting the number of dwarves on his hand. 

“Oh, think that’s us.” Gloin rationalized, seeing Gandalf’s ‘signal’, he and his brother Oin strode out. They walked in front of the Fundin brothers, simultaneously bowed lowly then advanced to the far side. 

“Oh, and here are some more of our happy troop.” Gandalf muttered, mentally face-palming himself. Oh, he was going to die because of these incessant dwarves. 

“And do you call six a troop?” Beorn scoffed. 

“Ha-ha” Gandalf laughed anxiously, as the tension grew. 

“What are you? A travelling circus?” Beorn jest. 

“Ha-ha” Gandalf breathed once more, uneasy. 

“Go, go, go.” Bofur whispered, motioning the oldest and youngest of the Ri brothers out the door. 

“Dori and Ori, at your service!” Dori muttered, his voice wavering slightly. 

“I don’t want your service.” Beorn spat. 

“Absolutely understandable.” Gandalf agreed, hand raised in a non-threatening manner; not wanting to be split in half like a log. 

“Go, go” Bofur whispered, once more misinterpreting Gandalf’s gestures and ushered the next pair out. 

“Oh, Fílí and Kílí. I had quite forgotten. Oh yes and err Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur.” Gandalf smiled slightly, accepting the steadily increasing possibility of death. Alexa watched the scene unfold with a grin on her face, it was getting ridiculous. When Bombur had finally waddled out she almost lost it, the obscurity of it all was just crack up. 

_Never a dull moment with these dwarves I swear ha-ha._

“Is that it? Are there any more?” Beorn asked, done with the wizard, he turned towards Alexa, questioning. She merely smiled and nodded in the direction of the dwarves. As soon as Beorn had turned back around, Thorin, the leader of the company stepped outside and leant against a wooden post. Upon seeing him, realization and understanding flashed upon Beorn’s face. 

——— Time Skip ——— 

The company all sat around a large table, way too massive for any of them. Hell! Alexa could barely even touch the floor, but to be fair she wasn’t exactly ‘tall’, just under average for a woman her age. Beorn filled yet another tankard of milk for Fílí, the blonde prince had taking somewhat of a liking to the highland cattle milk. 

“So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you” Beorn announced, breaking the tense silence. 

“You know of Azog? How?” Thorin asked, avoiding answering his questions; in an attempt to find out Beorn’s motive. 

“My people were the first to live in the mountains before the orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers, torturing them seemed to amuse him” Beron finished, clutching the mug of milk close to his chest. During this time, Bilbo noticed a shackle around the skin changers wrist. 

“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked, innocently. His question caused Alexa to flick her eyes over to Beorn, gauging his reaction; she knew he wouldn’t attack Bilbo, but she was still on alert just in case. 

“One there were many” Beorn muttered sadly, casting a look at Alexa who returned it. 

“And now?” _Oh, force Bilbo!_

“Now, there is only one” 

Silence once more encased the room. The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick, thankfully Beorn broke it once more. 

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn” Beorn informed, knowing this information from Alexa. 

“Before Durin’s day falls. Yes”, Gandalf confirmed. 

“You are running out of time” Beorn said, stating the obvious. 

“This is why we must go through Mirkwood” Gandalf says, making Alexa snap her gaze over to him; she had heard a lot of bad things about that place from Lord Elrond. 

“A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.” 

_Well isn’t that just fan-_ _friggin_ _-_ _tastic_ _! Alexa thought, Not only does that stuck-up blonde elven king dwell there, there are also creepy crawlies and a damn necromancer. She shivered at that, it just had to be_ _creepy_ _crawlies, oh force there better not be spiders._

“We will take the elven road; their path is still safe” Gandalf assured. 

“Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.” Beorn mentioned, causing Thorin to finally speak up. 

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, his voice a low hum. 

“These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” Beorn admits; his answer caused looks of shock to appear on most of the companies faces. Standing to his full height, Beorn made his way towards the uncrowned dwarven king. 

“I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” Beorn began, gently holding a mouse that one of the dwarves swatted away in hand. He stood before Thorin; his large frame towering over him. 

“But orcs I hate more, what do you need?” Beorn finished. 

——— Time Skip ——— 

Well, as it turns out, Thorin decided to stay for another two night’s; deeming it safer for the company to hang around Beorn’s. Since he provided protection and therefore they would have plenty of time to gather needed supplies rather than taking off straight away with nothing. So, in the meantime the company - excluding Thorin and Gandalf who were working on a list of supplies needed - the rest of them were stuck doing nothing, bored out of their minds; That was until... 

“Hey Alexa, how about some truth or dare?” Nori spoke up, his announcement caused the rest of the remaining company to let out noises of agreement and excitement. All except for Alexa. 

“NO!” she yelled, her unexpected outburst caused many of the dwarves and Bilbo to jump from their seats in surprise. 

“Uh, I-I mean… I don’t really feel like it” she said, a lot quieter this time. 

The dwarves exchanged looks of confusion, they had such a great time last time, so why was she? 

Alexa’s face blushed a deep red; feeling this, she instantly leapt away from the eyes of the company and into her bedroll. 

“Alexa?” Nori asked, slowly approaching her form. 

“Yer alright lass?” Bofur asked, worried about his friend. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

_Oh force, this cannot be happening._

“Al?” She heard Nori whisper; soon she felt his hands touching her arm. 

_Breathe, breathe Alexa. You can do this, just breathe._

Peering up from under her lashes, she stared at a puzzled Nori. Exhaling deeply, she pushed herself up so she was in a sitting position; hoping that her blush wasn’t as noticeable as it felt. 

Nori looked at her with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning. Instead of answering, she glanced over the dwarves' shoulder towards the dwarf on her mind; Dwalin. His form was rigid, arms crossed tightly across his chest, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The last part made Alexa look down at her hands, embarrassed. Before a puzzled look fell on her lips, then realization of what had happened hit her like a brick. 

Lightning fast, her head snapped back up; making eye contact with the burly dwarf who coughed audibly upon contact. 

_Oh,_ _please no! Don’t tell me I’ve done it again!_

She pleaded. Gaping openly at the dwarf, before she noticed Thorin looking at her with a confused look on his face. When she glanced back at Dwalin, he was no longer blushing red with embarrassment but with anger, sporting a deep scowl; he scoffed and left the room leaving a bewildered look on Alexa’s face. 

_What was that?_

“So, do you want to play Alexa?” A voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. 

Broken from her trance, she snapped her gaze towards the owner of the voice. Nori kneeled before her, along with the Durin brothers Fílí and Kílí, Bilbo and Bofur. 

“Uh… ye-yeah sure” she stuttered, not wanting to dwell on those thoughts at this moment in time. 

————— 

**THIRD POV**

“Truth or dare Bilbo?” 

“I’d rather not do a repeat of last time” Bilbo muttered, earning him a load of scoffs and an ‘what do you mean, it was awesome!’ from Alexa. 

“Truth” Bilbo spoke firmly. 

Alexa stared at the hobbit, wondering what she could ask him… surely, he hasn’t done anything considered ‘naughty’ but maybe… oh yes! 

“What is the craziest fantasy someone has had about you or wanted you to do?” She asked, hoping she didn’t just waste her question. 

Turns out she didn’t, as no sooner had she asked Bilbo had turned a deep red, stuttering a poor excuse to leave. 

“Oh, come on Bilbo, we aren't going to judge now” Alexa assured, intrigued as to what had happened to the hobbit. 

Bilbo sighed, staring around the group of dwarves he had come to see as friends. 

“Well, before I start, I just need to say that it was quite a long time ago and- “Bilbo began. 

“Get on with it laddie” Gloin interrupted. 

“erm, okay. So, the girl I was seeing at the time, well she told me about her fantasy she had of us.” Bilbo said, pausing briefly, his face red. 

“Ah, so she err, she wanted me to err” Bilbo stuttered, turning redder by the second. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, not wanting to miss a detail. Exhaling sharply, he decided to just get it over and done with, rip the bandage off. 

“She wanted me to strip her down, naked. Tie her up, then release her into the woods just outside Hobbiton and ‘chase’ her, catch her and then have my way with her.” He finished, breathing sharply as he tried to catch his breath. 

Alexa’s eyebrows raised along with the rest of the company who sat their dumbfound. Not for long though, as Bofur soon came to his senses and slapped the hobbit on the back, laughing. His laughter, snapped the rest out of their shock. 

“Wait-wait the question is did you do it?” Alexa cried, tears of laughter pouring down her cheeks. That made the dwarves pause in their laughter, wanting to hear the hobbits response. 

“No! Of course not! I’m a respectable hobbit” Bilbo defended, slightly offended that they would think for a split second that he would’ve. 

“Oh, that’s a shame laddie, I would’ve” Bofur chuckled, breathing heavily as he tried to control his laughter. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay that’s enough” Bilbo said, hands raised in front of him. Eventually the dwarves and Alexa wiped the tears from their faces and sat still, well as still as they could; grinning at the hobbit. 

“Okay, Balin truth or dare?” 

———— 

“Alexa truth or dare?” Ori asked, causing the eyes of the company to fixate on said woman. 

“Dare” Alexa said without hesitation “Do your worst” she challenged, greeny-grey eyes narrowed into slits, a daring look flashed through them. 

Ori sat pondering, contemplating and assessing what he could dare her to do. His brother Nori seemed to know, same with Bofur as they were giving him rather lewd gestures then pointing to the lass. Sighing heavily, he motioned Alexa closer with a tilt of his head. Curious, Alexa complied, crawling over in a childlike fashion to Ori, before sitting beside him on the ground. 

Bifur huffed in annoyance, as he watched the two whisper to each other. He watched as Alexa let out a snort, playfully slapping a grinning Ori. He could not take it anymore; he began slapping his arm wildly with precise movements. 

“I agree brother, how rude of em. Not even lettin’ us hear em” Bofur tutted, shaking his head with disappointment. 

As the whispering continued an uproar sparked among the company; as the dwarves and even Bilbo yelled out asking what the dare was. Hearing the protest, Alexa held a hand up to her mouth and made an equally as loud shushing noise. It worked however, the group shut up straight away, there were of course a few indecent huffs. 

Her eyes glanced towards the lone figure crouched over a table in a separate room several feet away from their game, going over the list of supplies needed. Turning her attention back to the restless dwarves and hobbit at hand, and made a moving motion with her hands to come in closer. 

Now in a much smaller, exclusive group formation consisting of herself, Ori, Nori, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur, Fílí and Kílí. Alexa told the group her dare from Ori. From hearing the dare, a proud Nori had slapped his brother on the back. 

“You want her to what?” Bilbo muttered, not believing what he had heard. 

“Oh, come on Bilbo, live a little” Fílí chuckled. That earned him a deadly glare from the friendly hobbit. 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun” Kílí snickered, a grin plastered on his face. 

“Can you even do that Alexa?” Bilbo murmured, generally worried about the woman. 

Alexa huffed, insulted. She made a show of puffing out her chest before saying “pfft telepathy is a piece of cake” 

Cracking her fingers, she sat cross-legged, eyes closed. Breathing in deep, long breaths, she opened her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

———Elsewhere—— 

“Thorin” a voice whispered. 

“Hm?” Thorin asked, not looking up from the list. 

“Thooooooorrrrriiiinn” it said again. 

“What?” He asked, his eyes leaving the parchment to the voice. But no one was there. Peering around confused, he shrugged blaming it on the lack of sleep. Turning back round to the list once more, the voice sounded once more. 

“Thorin!” The voice said, louder this time. 

Flinging his head around towards the voice, his hair whipped at his cheeks; he turned so fast. Still no one was there. Oh, Mahal was he hearing things? Scratching his head, he looked around the empty room. _Strange_ He thought. 

He had barely even turned around before he felt something pinch his ass. Startled, he jumped. Once back on the ground, he grabbed his ass, something had pinched his ass! He could still feel it. 

“Now that’s Middle Earth’s ass” the voice said in a husky tone. 

“What in mahal!?” Thorin whispered, rubbing his sore ass, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

—— Back to Alexa and the gang —— 

“Did you do it?” 

“Did it work?” 

“What happened?” 

They all asked simultaneously, curious. 

“Oh, it worked” Alexa grinned, before bursting into laughter. 

“So, who’s next?” She snickered, rubbing her hands together in delight. 

—— Time Skip [sorry about all the time skips] —— 

“Truth or dare Al?” Nori asked; promoting a warm smile to appear on Alexa’s lips at the nickname. 

“Hmmm...truth” Alexa replied after pondering for a moment. 

Her answer had made a sly smirk appear on Nori’s face. _Oh force, what have I done?_

“What’s the best you’ve ever had lass?” she faintly heard Nori inquire. Alexa looked at him, a puzzled look etched on her face. 

“Best I've had? For what?” She asked. Now it was the others turn to look confused, looking to each other in question _had she never?_

A raised brow and a few lewd actions were all she received in response. 

_OH!_

She blushed a deep red, embarrassed. Her hands shot up to play with a few strains of her hair, not wanting to face the delicate situation at hand. 

“I’ve-I've erm never err..” she stuttered, wanting the ground to swallow her whole. 

“Wait what?” Nori spluttered, not expecting that response at all. 

“How?” Fílí asked, bewildered at the fact that Alexa hadn’t in fact had sex, considering the mouth that she had on her. (THE WAY SHE TALKED TO ALL YOU DIRTY BUGGERS OUT THERE) 

“You’re a virgin?” Kílí shrieked, eyes blown wide in surprise. 

His outburst, caused the newly returned two brooding dwarfs; Thorin and Dwalin to turn their attention towards the company, curious as to what caused the youngest Durin Prince to yell. No longer discussing the route to Erebor, their eyes fixated on the very embarrassed and fidgeting woman in the company. The room had gone silent, all holding their breaths for the lass's confirmation, for anything. 

“Al?” Nori questioned, breaking the now awkward silence. 

Alexa let out a few more calming breaths and flicked her auburn hair to the side. Lifting her head up, she glanced at a worried looking Nori. She huffed lightly, shrugging off his concern. 

“Being a Jedi is not easy, it is a commitment. There are rules we must follow, obey” The company nodded already knowing this; they looked at her with puzzled expressions, not understanding why she was bringing it up now. 

Peering back down at her lap, she picked at the dirt beneath her nails. 

“It is forbidden for Jedi to have attachment, to own anything or to love another” She began, looking back at a bewildered company. _Bet they don’t want to be a Jedi now..._ Alexa thought bitterly, thinking back to the other week where quite a few of them had admitted to wanting to be like her, a Jedi. 

“For attachment can get in the way of the job and result in other emotions to come forth, like jealousy and possession. Attachment was known to make us weak, vulnerable. We were allowed to have...” she explained, gesturing what her lips would not say. 

“But I never wanted to, I was afraid it would develop into something more, that I'd yearn for something more. So, I never…” Alexa said nonchalantly, as if it didn’t affect her one bit, but she knew otherwise. Her life was both a blessing and a curse. 

“What about Ben?” Ori asked, a sad look on his face. 

“Ben…” she began, a distant look in her eyes. 

“That’s different, Ben is my Padawan learner… nothing more” Alexa poorly defended, not believing it for a second. 

“Oh, that bullshit Al and you know it” Nori remarked, earning a few nods and noises in agreement. 

Alexa huffed a dry laugh, arms crossed firmly against her chest. 

“It’s been drilled into me my entire life, no attachments” she sighed “Even if I wanted to... I just can’t Nori – not after what happened to Ani” she whispered sadly. Brushing off the non-existent dust on her pants, she stood, said her good nights and made her way to her bedroll, settling in for the long night ahead. 

—— 

“Well… that went well” Bofur sighed, gazing off at the sleeping lass. 

“Yeah! Good job Nori” Kili pouted, knocking said dwarf’s shoulder. 

“Hey! It’s not like I knew about the whole ‘attachment is forbidden’ crap” Nori defended; his tone bitter. _It’s not my fault!_ He thought. 

—————— Time Skip: A few hours before dawn —————— 

A blue light shimmered throughout the barn where the company slept, casting light into the once dark room. The light moved from side to side for a moment, as if looking for something, or someone. It seemed that it had found what it was looking for as it moved once more towards the unconscious female in the group. The blue light grew bright briefly before a tall figure took its place; a hand reached out, cupping the young woman’s shoulder. 

“Alexa” 

“Hm? What" she groaned, rolling away from the voice and further into the pile of straw. 

“Wake up Alexa” 

“Nori If this another one of your-” the words died in her mouth as she looked upon his form. 

“Glad to see you haven’t quite forgotten me, it has been a good long while since I've seen you” he chuckled, slowly retracting his hand from her shoulder. 

“Qui-Gon? … Is this-are you?... Am I dreaming?” she whispered, not believing her eyes 

“This is not a dream young one, I am here through the force” he spoke matter-of-factly; as if it was common knowledge. 

Alexa lay there dumbfound, staring up at the man she used to know. The man who had died when she was a mere padawan, a twelve-year-old girl. At the beginning; she had seen him due to her relationship with Obi-Wan but had never had a conversation with him. That all changed when it turned out that they both had a common interest; and so, their relationship begun. 

On the off chance he was free, they would talk about ancient prophecies; and since he was the one person in the temple with the most knowledge about the subject their talks would last hours. Thus, a friendship was founded. It had been seventeen years since that day, since the day that Obi-Wan had come back from the mission to Naboo alone, the day she found out that her friend and Obi-Wan's mentor and father figure had been murdered. 

“I must say, blue is definitely not your color” Alexa said after a while, unshed tears in her eyes. A soft laugh bubbled up from Qui-Gon. 

“You haven’t changed I see” he jests, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Neither have you” she whispered back, as she looked at him with a soft expression, one of familiarity. 

Alexa opened her mouth to say something when a faint thud echoed around the barn. Quietly, she unwrapped her cloak from around her body; once free, she stood and crept towards the noise, her lightsaber hung inactivated at her hip. Flicking her head around the corner, she searched for the cause of the noise. After coming up short she huffed, relieved. 

“So, where were we?” she asked, turning around towards the Jedi Master. Upon facing the snoring company, the smile on her lips dropped. He was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long again guys, exams are coming up and i've been freaking out. I have a wee break coming up so hopefully i'll be able to develop more of the story and post more chapters! This is actually the longest chapter i have written yet, over 6,500 words! Go me haha. 
> 
> Bilbo’s truth was actually a true story, a friend of mine went through it and Alexa’s reaction was mine, oh it was priceless.
> 
> So, Jedi can project images/thoughts into someones head. I cannot recall if this only works for force users or what, but this is fanfiction so...
> 
> Also, i was thinking of writing other stories and/or spin offs of this one. Would you guys want that or nah?


	5. Chapter Five: Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of the star wars characters which are mentioned nor the plot they all belong to George Lucas (obv) I own none of the hobbit characters or plot they all belong to Peter Jackson (film-wise) and Tolkien. I do however own my own OC's Alexa and Ben.

**\-------------------Time Skip: Five hours later -------------------**

**THIRD POV**

“What are you two up to?” Nori asked, having caught the pair fixing Alexa’s bedroll; he smirked as the two Durin brothers jumped at his voice. His eyebrows rose expectantly while he watched as the two shifted uneasily in their boots. 

“Pfft, nothing! We were simply fixing Alexa’s bedroll for her, after all she’s done for us.” Fílí claimed, saying the words as if it were common knowledge. Nori nodded at his words, but none-of-the-less stared at him suspiciously. 

“Now my brother and I are simply going for a stroll, are we not Kílí?” Fílí replied, puffing his chest out. 

“Yes, Fílí we are. So, if you’ll excuse us, we have some strolling to do” Kílí backed up, also puffing out his chest; then two princes’ promptly left, leaving a curious Nori. 

——————— 

“It’s heavier than I expected” Fílí whispered to his brother, as he grasped Alexa’s lightsaber in both hands. 

“Let me see” Kílí whispered back, curious. 

“And what do yer think yer two ar’ doin’?” A gruff voice sounded behind them, the sudden noise making them jump and release uncharacteristically high-pitched squeaks. 

“Mr. Dwalin how nice to see you this fine morning. Your head looks shinier than usual, are you using a special lotion? What is your secret?” Kílí chuckled awkwardly, his voice wavering as he watched the dwarf’s face grow redder by the second. 

“Oh, I’m goIN’ TA-“ Dwalin began, his voice growing louder with every word. 

“Shhh! You’re going to blow our cover” Fílí shushed the burly dwarf, his hands just managing to cover the stoic dwarfs mouth; whilst Kílí looked over to where Alexa sat laughing with Bofur and Bifur. 

“It’s clear” Kílí confirmed, making Fílí let go of Dwalin as well as promoting two sighs of relief to escape the brothers; briefly forgetting about the seething dwarf behind them. Fílí reached down to pick up Alexa’s lightsaber, having dropped it when Dwalin startled them. 

Dwalin grunted lowly, his eyes hardening as he watched the two brothers fiddle with Alexa’s weapon. Before he could smack the two around the head and teach them a lesson about stealing their companion's things; a sudden spike of pain erupted in his side followed by a burning sensation. His eyes fleetingly caught sight of a flash of green before they closed in agony; his jaw clamped, gritting his teeth. 

“W-we-we’re so-sorry, we-we did-didn’t me—mean to-to” Fílí stuttered, looking to his brother for help, who dropped the activated lightsaber in terror. 

Dwalin made a move to beat their heads when he fell to his knees; his meaty hand barely covering the injury. A look of horror passed over their faces as they noticed the severe looking burn wound on his stomach but not only that a hole. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Alexa asked, having heard the commotion. 

“We-we” Fílí whispered, still staring at Dwalin’s hunched form. 

“Kick him in the family jewels? Who do I owe a high-five? Aye?” Alexa jest, as she came up behind the two brothers and Dwalin’s hunched over form came into her sight. When her comment got no laughs from the pair, a bad feeling settled in her stomach. Which was only worsened as she saw her lightsaber humming in the dirt between them. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

Alexa stood frozen as she stared down at her active lightsaber, picking it up she inactivated it and turned to look at the terror-stricken faces of Fílí and Kílí. Time seemed to slow down as it dawned on her what had happened. Alexa hurried towards Dwalin’s hunched form, placing her weapon into the dirt beside his limp body. With outstretched palms, she gently took Dwalin’s head into her hands; lifting it slightly she stared into his pained dark blue eyes, silently reassuring him. Casting her eyes down to his scorched tunic, she carefully removed his brawny hands which were covering his wound and ripped open his shirt revealing the damage done. 

_Oh, Dwalin..._

The blade had gone through the side of his stomach and exited through his back, leaving a gaping hole although lucky missing any major organs. Thankfully, since it was caused by a lightsaber the wound had been automatically cauterized when the energy blade went through his stomach lining. However, it was still life-threatening, Qui-Gon had died from a similar injury. A lump rose in her throat as she realized with bated breath, what she had to do to save him; she only hoped she could still do it since this world did not have the medical equipment to fix his wound properly. 

Around her, the dwarves who had heard the commotion were frantically yelling for Oin; Alexa hadn’t even noticed them until now. A tortured grunt left an almost unconscious Dwalin as she pressed her palm to his wound. Closing her eyes, Alexa begged for this to work, she was rusty after all. Exhaling softly, Alexa let herself relax; reaching out with her mind she reached inside Dwalin and begun mending the flesh and reconstructing his muscle tissue with the force. 

Some long minutes later, Dwalin inhaled deeply, having been successfully healed. Alexa opened her eyes and removed her palm from Dwalin’s stomach, not to soon after his eyes opened and briefly made contact with Alexa’s green-grey ones. Only breaking contact, when Alexa’s body fell back against the fence as she panted from exertion. Alexa’s chest rose and fell with quick movements, as she tried to gain both her strength and breath back. 

_Thank the force. It worked!_

“Thanks, fer healing me lass” Dwalin whispered his voice hoarse from the experience. 

“Don’t mention it” Alexa breathed, exhausted. Having stretched muscles that hadn’t been stretched in years. 

**————————Time Skip: A few minutes ————————**

**THIRD POV**

“The lass has healed him” Oin declared, staring wide-eyed at Dwalin’s stomach through the burned away tunic. From what Fílí had spluttered out, they were expecting a hole going through Dwalin’s stomach and out the end with burns; a severe, life-threatening wound. But there was nothing to show this but a patch of singed chest hair. 

The dwarves stared in astonishment at Dwalin’s unharmed stomach to a tired Alexa and back again. They had never seen anything like it, Bilbo’s jaw was almost touching the ground. They had heard of Elven healing, but this was something else entirely. 

“Oh, brother don’t do that again” Balin breathed unshed tears in his eyes. Dwalin nodded, grunting before knocking their heads together. 

“What happened to you Dwalin?” Thorin asked his friend, knowingly the lesion he had was not a regular battle wound. Dwalin still tired from the experience nodded his head in the direction of young princes’. Seeing that his brother in arms was okay, Thorin turned his attention back to his nephews beyond angry. 

“What did you two do now?” Thorin growled, glaring down at his nephews. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

_Force, it’s been a while since I've had to do that, five years give or take. Damn, I'm as rusty as Rathtar are ugly!_

“Are you alright Alexa?” Nori asked, breaking her from her thought. He kneeled beside her, grasping under her arms to lift her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just recovering. Been a while since…” she murmured, gesturing what she was too exhausted to say, before tiredly wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Let’s get you somewhere comfier aye?” Nori muttered, lifting her rather effortlessly so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Nori then walked quite a wee way away from a shouting Thorin and the rest of the company who were too busy gaping at Dwalin’s stomach to notice they had even left. Not long after, he released her from his grasp so she could lean against the oak tree that she had seemed to of taken a liking to over their time here. 

“Thanks No,” Alexa whispered, getting herself comfortable against the tree. 

She released a rather loud sigh, the cause you ask? Knowing that not too far away Kílí and Fílí were more or less getting the admonition of their lives by Thorin. Yes, they deserved every word but she couldn’t help but feel like Thorin was layering it on a bit too thick. They hadn’t meant any harm to Dwalin, they were only curious. Yes, what they did was foolish and immature and could’ve killed Dwalin but they were young at the end of the day, still kids. 

“Dwalin owes you his life,” Nori remarked, a laugh threatening to bubble out. 

“So, it seems” Alexa huffed, a wicked grin forming on her lips. 

“Though I have to say Al I'm surprised you healed him, considering...” he drowned off with a knowingly look. Alexa scoffed, stifling a chuckle. 

“Oh, come on! How cold-hearted do you think I am?” she jest, eyebrows raised in question. In response Nori snickered, bumping his shoulder against hers which caused the young woman to give him a heartwarming smile that reached her eyes. 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” He asked innocently, provoking Alexa to chortle at his witticism. 

They sat there grinning for a while and enjoying the scenery; however, after a particularly loud yell from Thorin; Alexa decided to take matters into her own hands. 

“Well, I think it’s gone on for long enough,” Alexa said, pushing herself up from the ground. 

“So, you coming or?” Alexa drawled, already knowing the answer. 

“Do dwarves have beards?” Nori deadpanned rather seriously. 

“Well…Kili….” Alexa remarked, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“Yes, I'm coming Al” Nori grinned. 

**THORIN’S POV**

“It was a mistake bringing you two on this journey” Thorin growled, anger clear on his face. 

_Don’t they understand what they’ve done?! What could’ve happened if Alexa didn’t get there on time?_

Thorin was about to tear them a new one when a flicker of dark red brushed against his cheek, causing him to pause. A soft pressure appeared on his chest, moving in small, calming circles. Peering down at his chest, he watched as a small hand continued stroking his chest. His eyes followed the hand, up the arm and face-to-face with their female companion; Alexa. A sad smile raised on her lips as she looked at his nephews then back to him; a question brewed behind her eyes silently waiting for confirmation. Thorin looked between his nephews and Alexa several times before releasing a deep sigh and nodded. 

**THIRD POV**

“What were you doing with my lightsaber?” Alexa quite calmly asked the two brothers, as she turned from Thorin and force picked up her treasured weapon; and began wiping the dirt from the ridges in the hilt. 

“We just wanted to see what it did,” Fílí admitted, eyes downcast. 

“We didn’t mean to-to hurt Mr. Dwalin” Kílí finished, his big brown eyes full of regret. 

Alexa exhaled softly. “I know you boys didn’t want this to happen if you wanted to see what my lightsaber could do you should’ve come to me. I would’ve shown you and maybe even let you use it if you just asked” Alexa spoke, her words making the boys form sad smiles on their lips; it all could’ve been avoided if only they had asked. 

“Now” Alexa begun, exchanging a look with Thorin. 

“I think you owe someone an apology.” Alexa implied, nodding her head in Dwalin’s direction; the brothers nodded and began making their way to the said dwarf. 

“Oh, and boys” Alexa added, causing the two to glance over their shoulders at her. 

“Maybe for the next few weeks, do what Dwalin wants. I think he earned that right” Alexa finished; a stern tone laced in her voice which said no negotiating. Releasing a sigh, Alexa turned to their brooding leader Thorin. 

“They are still learning, don’t go too hard on them. They understand what they did was wrong.” Alexa whispered as they both watched Fílí and Kílí apologize to Dwalin. 

**———————Time Skip: Nighttime ———————**

**ALEXA’S POV**

Her fingers twitched, fiddling with the small pendant. The cool of the metal soothed her, exhaling deeply she stared out at the scenery. So peaceful compared to the thoughts in her head. 

Alexa’s eyes flickered back down to her lap, studying the pendant in her hand. It was nothing special, just a circular piece of steel, a reminiscent of her old life. The tips of her fingers brushed over the wings of the necklace following the path until she got to the shining star. It was a symbol of the Jedi Order - of her old life. Sighing, she brought the leather that bound it over her head. Tugging her tunic away from her chest, the pendant fell before it hung snugly against her breast. Releasing her tunic, she exhaled softly and crossed her legs; letting the images flow through her mind. 

_Water crashed against the rocks; the bang sounded loudly in her ears. Alexa stood on a wooden structure, a bridge. Her hand reached out towards the railing, fingers stroking the intricate patterns carved into the wood. Elves._

_‘So, we get to meet the blonde king after all’ Alexa pondered, chewing on her lip. How fun!_

_A muted horn echoed around her, causing her eyes to flash towards the brown-haired elf standing beside her. She stared at him curiously, before a shout caused her eyes to snap down to the water below. There they all were, including herself. In wine barrels._

_Alexa stood there watching as the scene played through, the orcs had ambushed them, killing the elves that stood guard. Part of her felt bad for them, but before she could think much more of it a desperate yell followed by a pained grunt sounded._

_Kílí_ _had been shot by an arrow! Her gaze wandered over the bank searching for the source. Her eyes flashed over a rather brute looking orc holding a bow in hand; but that didn’t catch her attention, the familiar smug smile on his face did. It was then her eyes turned cold; this was the orc that killed_ _Kílí_ _in her previous vision. She silently promised herself that she would personally see to it that he got what he deserved._

_The scene changed before her._

_A fire burned the wooden structures around her. She watched as_ _Kílí_ _,_ _Fílí_ _,_ _Bofur_ _,_ _Oin_ _, the ginger elf from her previous vision and two brown-haired girls she didn’t recognize paddle through the lake on a small boat. Screams echoed in her ears. A massive shadow flew above her, crashing through one of the barely standing buildings._

_“Who are you that would stand against me?” A malicious voice roared from above. In the darkness, the fire projected a shadow onto the figure, it was a dragon. It was Smaug._

Alexa’s eyes snapped open; her breath came out in large gulps as she tried to calm her still raging heart. After a couple of deep breaths, she leaned back into the tree behind her, the bark dug into her back, oddly soothing as well as grounding her. 

“Another nightmare?” A deep voice rumbled nearby, the voice startling Alexa, making her jump slightly. Her lightsaber sat against her thigh; her fingers ready to grab it if need be as she reached out in the force for the voice of the being. Not too soon after, she signed deeply as she recognized the force signature; through the darkness, the broad form of Thorin appeared before her. 

“Something like that” Alexa mumbled, wiping stray tears from her cheeks before he could get any closer and see them. 

“So... you have the ability to heal others?” Thorin asked, a curious tint to his voice. 

“Yes, among other things…” Alexa huffed, thinking about her late Master’s words. 

_‘You are the most dedicated and gifted Jedi I have ever known; you might even one day surpass Master Yoda himself.’ - she had chuckled at that, not quite believing her Master’s words. Yoda was great after all._

_‘I know you will become one of the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever seen’_

A deep hum came from Thorin, followed by the sounds of his boots coming closer to the trunk she was nestled against. Alexa closed her eyes briefly, composing herself from the vision she just had. Not too soon after, a dull thud sounded from beside her followed by a soft grunt. Not quite comfortable, Thorin shifted slightly, brushing up against her shoulder - thankfully the good one -. They sat like that for a while, in the darkness, quiet with nothing but the soft noises of the cows mooing and the faint sound of their snoring companions around them. 

“Thank you for earlier; for saving Dwalin even though you two have been at each other's throats lately” Thorin whispered, breaking the silence between them. 

“You say that like I wouldn’t of” Alexa laughed quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat. _He would’ve died if I didn’t_ _heal_ _him._ The words were left unspoken, though they were known to the company, especially Dwalin. 

_Sure, I could’ve left a scar instead of going the extra mile. But even after everything that’s happened, Dwalin doesn’t deserve the ghastly scars a lightsaber leaves behind._

“Can you blame me?” Thorin jest, resulting in getting his shoulder shoved by a grinning Alexa, the response causing Thorin to let out a deep chuckle. 

“No” Alexa muttered lowly, peering up under her lashes into his Durin blue eyes; unable to stop a smile from forming on her lips as his grew larger by the second. Alexa was the first to break; bursting into laughter, she chortled until it physically ached whilst Thorin chuckled softly with mirth as they lay together under the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry for making you wait for so long, I've been having a bit of a mind blank on what to write and how to continue the story without blotching it. Hope you enjoyed the update XD 
> 
> Rathtar are large, carnivorous cephalopods that were native to the planet Twon Ketee. They are incredibly dangerous and very ugly. 
> 
> Also, sorry for doing this to Fili and Kili. However, I feel as if they would be the ones to take Alexa's lightsaber and accidentally do this sort of thing, hence this chapter.


	6. Chapter Six: Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter: this one about Alexa's past. Hope yall enjoy!

**\----------------- Time Skip: The Next Day-----------------**

**THIRD POV**

“So, what exactly do you want to know?” Alexa asked the curious dwarf as the pair settled down in the shade under the old oak tree. 

“Well, I'm meant to do a whole background on everyone. But, let's start simple. I’ll ask a question and we will go from there; you don’t have to tell me if it’s too...” Ori trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He didn’t want to force her to relive and talk about bad memories. 

Inhaling deeply, Alexa nodded; agreeing with his terms. 

“So, starting easy. How old are you?” Ori asked, his book spread on his lap. Quill in hand, ready to begin scribing. 

“Twenty-nine,” Alexa said, her answer gaining a squeak from Ori. 

“What? You’re so young” Ori breathed. 

“Human” Alexa laughed, causing Ori to chuckle, having momentarily forgotten. 

“So, where did you grow up?” Ori asked shyly, hoping for the best outcome. 

“Well, ever since I can remember I’ve lived on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. It was massive, bigger than most of the buildings on the planet. There were thousands of rooms; rooms for training, meditation, hanging out, the council, of course, rooms for sleeping and at the heart of the temple was the library. Oh, Ori, you would’ve loved it. So, much knowledge. I used to spend almost all of my free time there, reading. It was wonderful.” Alexa breathed her eyes glossy. Ori had never heard Alexa speak with so much wonder, so much passion; the thought caused a dejected look to etch on his face. She deserved better. 

"Though I loved the library, my favorite room was the room of a thousand fountains. It was so beautiful” Alexa whispered, her words causing a smile to form on Ori’s face and he wrote down her words. 

“You said Coruscant was a planet, are there more planets in your world?” Ori asked, breaking the woman from her thoughts. 

“Yes Ori, there were hundreds upon thousands. Sadly, I only got to travel to a handful of them though I’ve researched hundreds. Each planet is different; has different terrain, people, languages, beliefs, etc.” Alexa told him. 

“For example; Coruscant was basically one big city, so lots of artificial lights and traffic. It was also the capital of the Republic.” Alexa chuckled softly as she thought of her home. Ori scribed away quickly, not wanting to miss a word. 

“Remember the long downpour we had a few days before we encountered the trolls?” Alexa asked, to which Ori hummed remembering the never-ending pouring rain. 

“Well, if you think that was bad. I once went to a water-based planet called Kamino which rained constantly. No stops. No sun. Just storms. The waves were massive, could knock you over and drag you to your death if you weren't careful” Alexa said. Her thoughts flashing back to that mission on Kamino when her and Obi-Wan were left dangling over the crashing waves; she had clung to his body like a baby koala, she couldn’t swim after all. She snickered at the thought, he had never let her forget that. It had ended up becoming a sort of inside joke between them, one that had caused mass confusion for everyone when it was mentioned; especially Anakin. 

“Is there anything else you want to ask? Cause force knows there isn’t enough time to go over all the planets I know” Alexa suggested, which earned a reluctant nod from Ori. He was very intrigued by Alexa’s world and the different planets and people. 

“Okay we will move on, although I must ask; do you have a preferred planet?” Ori asked. 

Alexa pondered over the question for a while. After all, there were so many to choose from and he wanted _one?_ Alexa looked over Beorn’s land as she thought over her answer, she had researched many different and interesting planets. But as she stared at the land before her, she knew. 

“Naboo.” Alexa breathed, a small smile gracing her lips. Upon hearing her answer Ori quickly scribbled it down - he would check with her later to see if he spelled it right. In the meantime, he would continue to learn more about his friend and her mysterious past. 

“What’s it like?” Ori asked, watching as his friend seemed to shine with happiness. 

“It’s the most peaceful planet I've been to. Such amazing views. Naboo has swampy lakes, beautiful grassy plains, and rolling hills... A good friend of mine grew up there.” Alexa said, letting out a long sigh of despair. 

Her hand rose to her clavicle and drifted down to where her necklace lay. The cool metal pressed against her chest as she lay her hand over it. A few moments of somewhat tense silence passed before Ori broke it once more, curious to hear more about Alexa’s life. 

“So, what abilities do you have?” he asked causing Alexa to remove her hand from her chest and to the ground below. Peering up from under her lashes at the curious dwarf. A smirk formed on Alexa’s lips, he wanted to know about her so might as well start at the beginning. 

“Well the force is my ability Ori, the midi-chlorian’s inside me allow that,” she said, not quite giving him the information he wanted. Not that he minded, he would quite happily absorb any information she would give him about her world. 

“Midi-chlorian's? What’s that?” Ori asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“In the force are midi-chlorian's which are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells. The more midi-chlorian's one force user has, the more powerful they are with the force. For instance, my Master Ki Adi Mundu had the midi-chlorian count of 10,600.” Alexa said, repeating the words she had told Gandalf so long ago. 

“Ah. So, who had the most?” Ori asked, his innocent question made her breath hitch. Her greeny-grey eyes flickered down to her hands. Tugging at the grass she breathed in deeply and answered. 

“My old friend Anakin Skywalker had the most. His count was off the charts, about 27,700” She sighed, forcing a growing lump in her throat down. 

“How many do you have?” Ori asked, not noticing her dampened mood. 

“Me? An estimated 18,000.” Alexa said slightly shocked. Having been taken off guard by Ori’s question; no one here had asked that before. 

“Now as for abilities, I am very good at fighting with a lightsaber – as you have seen” Alexa continued, which earned a nod from Ori who was quickly writing down her words. 

“I can lift and stop most objects as well as living things – however, the bigger they are the more it takes out of me. I can force heal, though it’s very tiring- so I try not to use to very often. With help, I can Force run, and I can jump higher. Oh, and force lightning; though I try not to use it. I certainly shouldn’t of that night in Rivendell or in the Goblin caves” Alexa said, listing the abilities off on her fingers. 

“What do you mean?” Ori asked. 

“I can’t control it; I’ve only done it four times, two of them you saw. I'm surprised I haven’t hurt anyone yet.” Alexa admitted, sheepish. 

“Don’t be worried Alexa, you would never consciously hurt us” Ori stated, trying to reassure her. 

“I know Ori, but I personally know just how much force lightning can hurt. It feels like your being torn apart from the inside out” Alexa breathed, unconsciously brushing against the raised lines on her abdomen. 

**——————— Time Skip: A little bit later ———————**

“Okay, now what...” Ori pondered, tapping the end of his quill against his bearded chin. 

“What did you ask the others?” Alexa asked, curious. 

“Oh, the usual; their childhood, preferred weapon, skills, job oh and about their one – if they met them of course” Ori listed nonchalantly. 

“One?” Alexa asked, confused at the term. She had never heard of it. 

“Every dwarf has a one that Mahal has gifted us to love and cherish, a soulmate you may say. Not that their one is always a dwarf per say…” Ori replied, a warmth in his eyes. 

“One” Alexa softly repeated in a whisper, a forlorn expression on her face. 

\------------------- 

_“Allie?” a deep voice called out in the darkness._

_“Yes?” she replied; her eyes not leaving the holo-pad before her._

_“What are you doing? It’s still dark out” the voice asked, shuffling around in the sheets as they forced themselves to wake up._

_“Can’t sleep so I'm recording the information we have collected today” Alexa said, her eyes heavy with sleep. At this, the owner of the voice looked outside at the storm and sighed. They should’ve known._

_Pushing the sheets aside, they steadily got up and walked over to Alexa and put a calloused hand on her shoulder. The action caused Alexa to peer up at the person. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the tired face of a slightly disheveled man. His baby blue orbs stared deep into her own greeny -grey ones; force she loved his eyes._

_“Come back to bed. You can do that other time” the man whispered, trying and failing to stifle a yawn._

_“Okay,” she murmured, reluctantly looking away from his blue eyes in order to turn the holo-pad off. Standing up from the chair, she turned around and stretched her arms in the air. Several pops sounded from her, causing a satisfied sigh to leave her. Before a boom sounded behind her making her jump in fright; before promptly scurrying to the bed._

_Alexa leaped onto the other side of the bed beside the man and yanked at the covers until they covered her entire body. Only her head was visible, the sheets tucked under her chin. After hearing a chuckle Alexa turned towards the grinning man who had since opened his arms. Forming a grin of her own she shifted her body into his warm embrace. But not before lightly swatting his bare chest for laughing._

_Resting her head on his burly chest, his arms encircled her, embracing her small frame. A hand buried itself in her auburn waves whilst his other hand ventured under her loose tunic; his fingers moved in soothing patterns across her bareback. Soothing her as the storm raged on outside the facility._

_After a particularly loud boom of thunder, Alexa tensed her body and clung to the man’s figure. Her breaths came in short puffs as the thunder continued. Aware of her phobia, the man pulled her closer till there was no space between them and brought his face down to her ear. Whispering sweet nothings and words of reassurance._

_“It’s okay. It’s okay.”_

_“I’ve got you, Allie.”_

_“Nothing is going to hurt you” and_

_“I’ll protect you” Left his lips in a whisper as he rubbed her back and head soothingly in an attempt to calm her._

_Her breathing soon steadied and her heartbeat returned to normal causing a smile to form on the man’s lips. Turning his head, he kissed her cheek softly. Before brushing his bearded cheek against her smooth one; the action earning himself a squeal – as the motion had tickled her. The force surrounded the two like a blanket, a calming warmth engulfing them._

_“Goodnight Allie” the man whispered as he lay his head back against the pillow._

_“Goodnight Ben” Alexa whispered back, snuggling further into his chest, feeling safe in his hold._

\---------- 

“Alexa? Alexa?” Ori said, waving his hand frantically in her face. A worried expression etched on his face. 

“Oh, sorry Ori. Got lost in thought.” Alexa sniffed lightly, tugging at the ends of her tunic. 

“What was that you wanted to ask me?” she continued, the flashes of her memory fading as she forced herself back to the present. 

“About your missions were there any interesting things that happened that I can record?” he asked. His question rose a sad smile on her lips. 

She stared at Ori for a second or two. Thinking. Lots of things had happened and gone wrong on her missions. She scraped her memory for a funny one – apart from a handful of missions with her master when she was a Padawan she was drawing a blank. Her missions had taken a swift turn during the Clone Wars, being a General and all; she didn’t have many opportunities to have fun. 

“Hmm… well, there was the time that I was once chained to a pillar in an execution arena.” Alexa remarked after thinking for a few seconds. 

“What?” Ori chocked, his brown eyes wide with curiosity and a flicker of fear. 

“Oh, that’s nothing. I’ve been in worse positions” Alexa said, laughing off Ori’s caution. Ori sat there, staring intently at the chuckling woman with the quill in hand. Ready to write. 

“How did that happen??” Ori asked; not missing the way Alexa’s eyes briefly glazed over as she inhaled sharply. 

“Just before the Clone Wars began, me and... an associate of mine followed this bounty hunter called Jango Fett to a desert planet called Geonosis. Anyway, after being captured and held in force binding cuffs we were led out to four pillars and were chained up. Not too soon after another two of my associates were chained to the remaining two. Then Count Dooku – a Sith Lord - released three creatures to kill us. Lucky me got the Acklay, always had the worst luck...” Alexa mumbled. 

“Acklay?” Ori asked, curious. 

“Oh, they are a mix of crustacean and reptile,” Alexa said nonchalantly as if common knowledge. 

After noticing Ori’s puzzled expression, Alexa mentally slapped herself. Momentarily forgetting where she was and asked for his book and quill– which Ori hesitantly handed over. 

“They are massive green creatures; about the size of this oak tree here. They are very deadly as they can sense the body electricity of its victims and are protected by a hard shell on its back making it very hard to kill - without dying first of course” Alexa added as she attempted to draw the creature from memory on a blank piece of parchment in Ori’s book. 

“They have three eyes and six skin covered claws with grabbling hands, kind of like this” Alexa said pointing at her drawing to a quickly paling Ori. 

“If their sharp teeth don’t bite your head off their claws would pierce through your hind like a spear – but much bigger and thicker. They also let out loud shrills that can make your ears bleed” Alexa said, calmly as if she wasn’t talking about a deadly carnivorous monster. She stared at a deadly pale Ori who looked as if he were about to faint. 

“You don’t have those?” Alexa asked 

“N-no-no, we-we don-don't" Ori stuttered, 

“Well they are repulsive,” Alexa said, handing a shaking Ori back his book and quill. 

“So… anything else you want to ask?” 

“No-no that’s enough for today” Ori stammered, unable to peel his brown eyes away from the scary drawing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> Hope you all had a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah


	7. Chapter Seven: To be or not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter at Beorn's! So sad to see them go, but got to get the story going XD. Some flashbacks, special apperances and some humor mixed in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3

Alexa bit her lip, holding back a smile. She watched as Ori hurriedly packed up his things, shoving his ink, quills, and notes in his pack and book. Dori, the mother hen he is, had almost lost his mind searching for Ori. Apparently, they had been gone for too long and he had gotten worried. 

Which is fair enough, it was _very_ late. 

After Ori had finished scribing about her, Alexa had time to ask Ori about dwarves and their culture. He had been reluctant at first, but eventually gave in and told her the basics. Which was barely scratching the surface of his kind, but it was something and Alexa ate it up. 

“Come now Ori” Dori called, now calm from having ‘found’ Ori. 

Ori mumbled a few words under his breath in what Alexa suspected was Khuzadul. Though she didn’t know what exactly Ori had muttered, she knew it was certainly something unsavory aimed at Dori’s expense. 

“You coming in Alexa?” Ori asked, 

“No, no I don’t think I will” Alexa replied, staring off at the setting sun. 

“Oh, I swear he annoys me sometimes. I’m not a dwarfing anymore” Ori whispered, shoving the paper into his book. 

“At least he cares, don’t take it for granted,” Alexa said, barely getting out the words before Dori’s voice drowned them out. 

“ORI!” Dori shouted, waving his arms frantically like a bird about to fly. 

“COMING!” Ori yelled back, visibly annoyed. Offering a quick smile at Alexa, he ran off with full arms towards his departing brother. 

Stifling a laugh at the brother’s, Alexa took in the setting sun. It would be dinner soon. As Alexa took in the scenery, something flashed in the distance near the covered lake, she had previously bathed in. Squinting her eyes, she only barely made out a pale blue light. 

“Qui-Gon” she breathed. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed across the grassy land towards the secluded lake. Upon reaching the lake, her green-grey eyes briskly scanned the terrain; searching for him. 

“There was no need to run my child. I thought Master Mundi taught you better” the rumbling voice chuckled from behind her. 

Her head whipped around at his voice, her auburn hair flicking behind her. She stared at the blue form of Qui-Gon, sitting quite content on the bank. 

“Sorry Master, I just didn’t want you disappearing on me again. Forgive me” Alexa said, bowing lowly. 

“It is forgiven.” He said, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. 

“Now we have much to talk about and not a lot of time to. So come, let us talk” Qui-Gon continued, gesturing for her to sit on the bank beside him. 

**\---- Time Skip: Dawn ------**

Alexa crouched around her pack, gathering her gear. She was alone in the barn, the others outside busy doing their own things. 

She was dressed in a cream tunic and light brown pants which clung to her figure. Her feet were bare and her auburn hair ran down her back in waves. 

Folding her newly dried clothes, Alexa placed them inside her leather pack along with some other possessions that had managed to survive the journey as well as some soap — a gift from Beorn. 

Once that was done, she stood and began getting properly dressed starting with her socks. She fell into a calming trance as she changed. Her fingers yanked her tabard over her head, followed by her outer tunic. 

Gripping her utility belt, she secured it around her waist before fastening it in place. Her brown cloak soon followed, draping over her shoulders. Tucking her ginger hair behind her ear she sat down and slipped on her boots. 

With her hair now tied up in her signature high ponytail, she secured her lightsaber onto her belt with a click, ready to go. 

Whispers resonated throughout the dwarves as she walked past. She was wearing her normal cloak but the tunic and pants and belt were _different_. They had never seen material or the style of the like. Since they had met, she was wearing the tunic of a ranger, nothing like the one she was wearing now. 

The reason Alexa was dressed differently was simple. She had seen their apparent ‘escape’ from Mirkwood and therefore decided to wear her Jedi clothes rather than lose them to the Elven King. It was as simple as that. 

Alexa smiled at them as she walked past, gaining smiles in return along with some over the top cat-calling whistles from the Durin brothers. Which had ended in them getting a smack over the head by Thorin and Dwalin. The action making her laugh. 

Turning to Beorn, Alexa opened her mouth to say her goodbyes. When Beorn reached down and hugged her, patting her on the back. Recovering from her shock at the sudden affection, Alexa awkwardly placed her arms around the giant. 

Pulling away, Alexa gazed down at the shackle on his wrist. After gaining his attention, she had asked him to stand still as she held her lightsaber in hand. 

The blade cut through the shackle like butter. Attaching her weapon back on her belt, she reached out and grasped the shackle. With steady hands Alexa eased the metal off his wrist, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. 

Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted and spun around. Boisterous laughter erupted from the skin-changer; his chest reverberated against her entire body. Sending waves upon waves of vibrations. 

A familiar heady sensation began to creep up causing her to - as lightly as she could, but enough to get his attention - thump Beorn’s chest, wanting to be let down. 

After what seems like hours, Beorn finally placed her back on her feet. She shook her head, ridding herself of nausea that was surely ready to make itself known. 

“Forgive me, I don’t do well with motion sickness. Force, you should have seen me flying. Awful. Ha! Flying's for droids” she said, mumbling the last part incoherently. As her gaze wandered towards the oak tree, where they widened noticeably. _Master?_

Confused at her words, Beorn opens his mouth to ask her what she meant. Before shortly closing it again, deciding not to ask and smiled down at her instead. Though her gaze was not on him. Curious, Beorn turned around and followed her eye line to the old oak tree. His lips turned up in a smile. 

“Don’t worry” he mumbled. Alexa’s eyes snapped back to the skin-changer, her body as stiff as a board. Worry emitted from her in waves, _oh force did he see him??_

“The old Oak was here long before me and will be here long after me” Beorn continued, his answer caused Alexa to let out an audible sigh of relief. Which gained her a curious look. Coughing she straightened herself out once more, tugging her cloak behind her. 

“Oh, yes. Of course, well I better be going now. But I do believe, before the end we will meet again” Alexa said her voice full of wisdom. She then gestured to the almost packed company, insinuating her words. 

Giving one last smile to a confused Beorn, she moved towards the company who were loading up the ponies. Upon counting, Alexa realized that she would have to share. Which usually wouldn’t be a problem, except life decided to yet again be a little shit. 

“Come on lass, you’re riding with me,” the deep rough voice of Dwalin said. 

“What?” Alexa breathed, snapping her head towards Dwalin. Who was tightening the straps on the white pony before him. 

“On Thorin’s orders,” he grunted, not happy with the situation either. 

“You know, I think I’d rather go with Nori,” Alexa said, turning towards the said dwarf with a smile, which dropped as she saw just how much stuff his pony was carrying. Hell, there wasn’t even enough room for him. 

“Sorry Al” Nori said sadly 

“Okay, then Bofur,” Alexa said, moving on quickly. 

“Sorry lassie,” Bofur said 

“Bilbo?” 

“He’s sharing with Ori” 

“Fili?” 

“No room” 

“Kili?” 

“Sorry Alexa” 

“Gandalf?!” Alexa wailed, quickly running out of options. 

“Alexa! You will ride with Dwalin and that is that” Thorin stated from upon his pony, his tone leaving no room for an argument. 

Releasing a huff, Alexa walked back over to a brooding Dwalin. Who had at some point got himself settled upon the pony.Slapping away his hand, she went to climb up behind him. Wishing that she still had Ardeth with her, he was such a good horse after all. 

——— 

The company galloped on across the land, steadily getting closer to Mirkwood as they got further away from Beorn. 

Alexa looked behind at Beorn. His large form grew smaller and smaller till she couldn’t see him anymore. Turning back, Alexa was faced with Dwalin’s broad back. Letting out a sigh Alexa thought back to her conversation with Master Jinn. 

_“You have a gift young Alexa, but you must be wary. Do not change all that you see, for some things are meant to be” Qui-Gon uttered,_

_“What do you mean Master Jinn?” she asked confused; glancing at the Jedi Master._

_“As you change the future another future is created and therefore another outcome. What happened to me, was what the force intended. Follow the force young one, and you will not stray. For we are one with the force and the force is with us.” He said, peering at Alexa as he spoke. She nodded, understanding his words._

_“Remember: Your focus determines your reality,” He said, causing her to let out a chocked laugh. Having heard the same words many decades before, before he died._

_“May the force be with you”_

_“May the force be with you Master”_

**\-----**

The ride goes without incident and no orcs were seen. Which is fan-fucking-tastic! It was also all-in-all a pretty decent day, the sun was shining, there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky! However, as the journey to the forest of Mirkwood drew to an end they all found themselves wishing the ponies went slower. 

No sooner had they arrived, Gandalf dismounted from his horse and made his way towards the forest. 

“The Elven gate, here lies our path through Mirkwood” Gandalf announced, 

“No sign of orcs. We have luck on our side” Dwalin says, not waiting for Alexa as he lifted himself off the pony. Almost knocking her off in the process. 

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master,” Gandalf instructs the remaining dwarves, who set to work on removing their provisions. 

"This forest feels...sick as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?” Bilbo asked the wizard, who was standing a few feet from the forest of Mirkwood. 

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south,” Gandalf said, moving towards the elven statue marking the edge of the forest. 

“Alexa. Come, here would you?” Gandalf called, his eyes not leaving the statue. Outstretching his hand towards the statue his fingers were about to touch it when Alexa made her presence known, startling him. Retracting his fingers, he stepped back. 

“You called Gandalf?” Alexa said, uneasy. The forest didn’t look great from the ponies but it certainly didn’t get better close up. Alexa had made sure she stayed as far as she could from Gandalf and therefore the forest. She had a bad feeling about this. 

“I will not be able to join you in the forest,” Gandalf mutters his words causing Alexa’s eyebrows to rise into her hairline. _HE WHAT?!_

“Gandalf! You can’t leave us, not now” Alexa huffed, annoyed at the wizard, and rightfully so. 

“What do you sense dearie?” Gandalf asked, ignoring her words. After a few seconds of Gandalf staring expectantly at Alexa, she gave in. With a roll of her eyes, she closed her eyes and focused on the force around them. As she did, her eyebrows furrowed into a line, confused. 

Alexa couldn’t sense anything; it was if the force in the forest was dead. Reluctantly she drew closer to the forest and touched one of the branches of the rotting trees. Memories of Order 66 and the assault on the Jedi Temple washed over her like a tidal wave. 

_Dead Jedi littered the floor of the temple. Holding a trembling hand over her mouth, silent tears fell down her cheeks. Not even the youngling’s survived._

_It was when she saw her, that she collapsed. Falling to her knees, she caressed the young girl’s blue cheek. She was always hot to the touch, being a_ _Twi’lek_ _and all, but now she was as cold as stone._

_I was supposed to protect her_

_Pulling Seren’s limp body into her arms, Alexa cradled her as tears pricked at her eyes. Stroking her lekku, Alexa buried her head into Seren’s neck and sobbed._

_The force surrounding her was still. The once lively temple was dead. It suffocated her, drowning her._

Gasping deeply, Alexa’s chest rose and fell quickly. Taking several staggering steps back, almost falling to her knees. 

“Gandalf, I-I can’t go in. I just can’t” she splutters, her breath coming out in quick, short gasps. 

Gandalf strode towards Alexa and placed both his aged hands on her shoulders, “You must Alexa,” Gandalf muttered. 

“I don’t know if I can” Alexa breathed, her eyes not breaking away from the decaying forest. 

“I did not wish to ask this of you, but you must. The Valar brought you here for a reason, it has to be this quest! They need you now more than ever.” Gandalf muttered lowly, wary of the flapping ears in the company. 

Looking up into Gandalf’s wise eyes, she nodded once. Before dropping her eyes back to the ground. Her Master’s words floating in her head. _You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth_

Gandalf sighed, squeezing her right shoulder briefly consoling her. Then turned back and walked towards the company. 

"Not my horse! I need it.” Gandalf yells, stopping his horse from being released back to Beorn. 

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo called, refusing to believe that Gandalf would just up and abandon them. 

"I would not do this unless I had to,” Gandalf tried to assure Bilbo, though this did nothing for the hobbit. 

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire,” Gandalf says, his grey eyes squinting at the hobbit, like a puzzle he couldn’t solve. 

"I was going to tell you; I... found something in the Goblin tunnels," Bilbo admits. 

"Found what?” Gandalf asked, intrigued 

"What did you find?” Gandalf repeated, staring at the hobbit warily. 

"My courage,” Bilbo replied after a few seconds. 

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it," Gandalf says, deciding not to press the matter. 

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray,” Gandalf states, 

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again,” Gandalf continued, warning the company. 

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He warns one last time as he rides away on his horse. 

Whilst the company watched Gandalf gallop away, Dwalin hesitantly approached Alexa. Her pack in his meaty hand. He called out her name, but she made no sign of hearing him. Thinking that she was ignoring him, he stormed towards her and was about to roughly push her pack into her chest. But stopped himself. Her usually bright eyes were sullen, almost dead. He recognized the look. Post battle. He too wore it, after the battle of Azanulbizar. When he and Balin had found their father's dead body. 

“Here you go lass” He whispered softly, holding out her pack for her to grab. Upon hearing his voice, Alexa snapped out of her dazed state and wordlessly took the bag from him. Dwalin stood there for a while, almost wanting to say something but not knowing the right words to say. He was a man of action, not words like his brother. 

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day” Thorin spoke, snapping the dwarves from their stupor. A quick nod to Dwalin, made the latter hastily follow after his king into the forest; leaving Alexa standing alone, her pack in hand. The rest soon followed the pair to the entrance of Mirkwood and beyond. 

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin shouted, 

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door,” Thorin says, reminding everyone of just how much is at stake. 

“You alright Al?” Nori asked her, as she slung her pack over her shoulder. 

“Yeah. Come on” Alexa grinned at him. Her grin falling from her lips as she entered Mirkwood. 

_I am one with the force. The force is with me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Been so long, I'm really bad at this. Do people still read this story? I don't really know anymore. This is my first fanfic, after all, also I'm not the best at writing. Honestly suck. But I gotta finish what I started, I don't know if that's due to my OCD or what, but I'm going to finish this damn story.


	8. Chapter Eight: Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a quick update. Hope you enjoy!

The trees, dead as they may seem, evidently grew taller and thicker the further the company ventured into the cursed forest. Their thick branches and leaves gradually blocking out the sunlight until darkness descended upon them. Fortunately, that didn’t slow the pace, well for the dwarves anyway. Having been brought up under stone, they were used to the darkness, even the younger ones. Unfortunately, Bilbo and Alexa were not. With only hints of light shining through the leaves in the darkness, helping them see. 

Alexa and Bilbo were left clinging to each other, stumbling through the darkness. Night was worse, at least during the day they could see each other. But at night, they were basically walking blind. It got to the point that even the dwarves could no longer see the path in front of them. 

Thorin had soon called it a night. Causing everyone to let out synchronizing groans of relief as they dropped their heavy packs. They lit no fires since it brought out the creepy crawlies of the forest. Like a moth to a flame. 

The first and only time they lit a fire, Alexa had almost passed out when she saw a tarantula crawling up her boot. She had screamed so loud that it was a miracle the company still have their hearing. Even Oin heard! And that is saying something.   


Ever since that night, Alexa had taken the first watch. So, she could ensure that no creepy crawlies would touch her. Since the ‘incident’, she had been nervous to activate her lightsaber in the darkness of the forest. Worried about the brightness of the blade. If the company got attacked during the night, they better hold their own. Cause there was no way that she would ever activate her lightsaber in this place, in the dark. Force no! She’d rather take a shot from a blaster than be swarmed by the creatures of Mirkwood. Or force forbid another spider. She shivered at the thought. 

Alexa ended up staying up all night, not wanting to face the nightmares that would surely turn up. It had been like this for many nights. The nightmare was always the same. Events of the attack on the temple, Anakin’s fall, fellow Jedi dead around her and those she could’ve saved had she fought harder. 

Jedi don’t have nightmares, either visions or nothing. And yet the forest had a way of twisting her mind, she couldn’t explain it. But each day that went by her mind slowly got foggier. There was something deeply wrong with this forest. 

  


——————— 

“The path goes this way,” Thorin says from the front, taking the company on the first turn of the path. 

As the company traveled further into Mirkwood, the clear-cut path soon became harder and harder to see. Outwardly blending in with its surroundings. Due to this Dwalin had taken the lead with his war hammer. Letting it drop before him till it would hit the path, as to continue following it successfully. 

“This way,” Dwalin grunts, directing them to the right after hearing a clear thud from the stones of the path. 

—— Time Skip —— 

White flakes glided down from the trees over the company. Alexa walked next to Bilbo, near the middle of the group. 

“We found the bridge” one of the dwarves called from ahead. 

Rushing towards the front with Bilbo, the pair’s faces dropped as they looked at the bridge; well what was left of it. It was too far to jump, too risky to even attempt. The water had a thick mist over it, almost inviting them in. Alexa watched as Bilbo’s eyes glazed over. Worried, she grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the enchanting water. 

“Oh… We could try to swim it” Bofur suggested, after seeing the ruins of the bridge. 

“Didn’t you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stray are enchanted.” Thorin said, his words causing Bilbo to snap out of it. Twitching his nose, he gazed up at Alexa, silently thanking her for pulling him away.   


“Doesn’t look very enchanting to me” Bofur replied, staring wistfully at the water. 

“We must find another way across,” Thorin said, his tone leaving no room for discussion. 

“These vines look strong enough” Fili conveyed, a little way ahead of the bridge. Grasping a vine in hand, he goes to climb across. 

“Fili! We send the lightest first” Thorin stated, stopping Fili from going any further.   


“Oh,” Bilbo breathed, noticing the entire company staring at him expectantly. Looking up at Alexa, she nodded slowly. 

“I’ll be right behind you” she assured, walking with Bilbo towards the vines. 

Grasping the closest over hanging vine as support, Bilbo walked along a thick vine beneath his feet. The vines creaked, swaying unsteadily. 

  


“It’s alright. Can’t see any problems argh!” Bilbo grunted, almost falling into the water below. Luckily, he managed to wrap his feet around the thick vine he was previously standing on. 

“There’s one. Ugh! Everything’s fine” Bilbo said as he dangled over the water. 

Swinging from his position he grabbed the closest vine and swung over to the next. Leaping to the upcoming one, he found himself in a prone position, once more hanging over the water. His arms had a hold of the opposite vine whilst his feet were stuck on the previous. He stared down at the water, captivated for a while, breathing softly. 

Shaking his head, he snapped out of his sudden daze and pulled himself up. Slipping across the wet vine he jumped over to the other side. As soon as he did, the foggy feeling suddenly got worse and the air seemed even staler; making it harder for him to breathe. 

“Something is not right. It’s not right at all. STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Oh, no” Bilbo muttered, as he looked back the way he came. Alexa and all of the dwarves were climbing across; all at the same time. 

Slapping his cheeks, he tried to rid himself of the drowsy feeling that had suddenly washed over him. Not too soon after, Alexa landed beside him, having successfully crossed the water without too much hassle. Which couldn’t be said for the others. Bombur had slipped down onto a vine close to the water, having fallen into a deep sleep. 

“Told ya I would be right behind you,” she said, receiving a small smile from Bilbo - which was the first she had seen since entering this gloomy place. As she went to sit beside him, a heady rush passed through her head making her stumble a bit before collapsing against a rouge stump. 

Alexa’s head began spinning, the air on this side of the bridge was even worse than before. Breathing deeply through her mouth and out through her nose she tried to clear her head. Which had worked previously, but now the fog remained and grew even stronger than before. It was like she was heavily drunk, on the verge of passing out. 

A thud sounds next to her and Bilbo. Thorin had landed steadily on the ground beside them. Not too soon after a creaking, scuffling sound comes from deep within the forest. The three looked towards the source of the noise. 

Alexa’s lips parted in awe as a pure white stag came trotting into view. The light shined upon the creature, creating a very angelic appearance. 

The click of an arrow being notched sounded beside her. But she paid it no notice, preferring to keep looking at the ethereal stag. However, Bilbo did not. Flickering his eyes away from the stag, he looked towards Thorin who was slowly raising his bow. 

“What are you doing?” Bilbo asked as he watched Thorin carefully. But Thorin didn't reply, too busy aiming the arrow at the stag. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered back towards the beautiful stag, realizing what Thorin was about to do. 

A twang sounded as Thorin released the arrow, it sailed towards the stag; missing it by a couple of feet. Startled from the noise, the white stag ran off into the forest, disappearing from sight. Alexa turned towards Thorin; a shocked look etched on her face. 

“Why did you do that?” she asked Thorin, confused as to why he would ever want to slay such a magnificent creature. 

“Meat” he grunted, not giving it a second thought. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. It’s bad luck” Bilbo mumbled, gazing off towards where the stag previously stood. 

“I don’t believe in luck. We make our own luck.” Thorin huffed, annoyed that the stag had gotten away. 

Well, Thorin was wrong, so wrong it was almost laughable. As no sooner had he uttered the words, Bombur had slipped off his vine and fallen into the water. 

After building a makeshift stretcher, the dwarves had successfully managed to pull Bombur out of the water without falling in themselves. And let me tell you that was a feat of its own. For it took eight dwarves. Eight dwarves to carry the stretcher which held the snoring Bombur. EIGHT! 

\------- 

As the days went on, Alexa grew more and more cautious. Always on guard. Always on high alert. She soon lost trust in the company around her. There was a constant nagging in her head that someone somewhere was watching her. So, she had stayed at the back of the group, where she could watch them, assess them. 

Bilbo had tried to walk with her, but after her negative outburst from his touch, he had actively avoided her. The forest had changed all of the company, but Alexa’s change had scared him the most. 

He took note of how she strayed at the back. Eyes always wondering, always assessing the company as if they were about to strike. He knew she didn’t sleep anymore, that much was certain. He had woken up one night or morning, he didn’t quite know. To her rapid, shallow breathing. He had watched as she rocked back and forth in a fetal position, muttering incoherently under her breath. Whatever was happening was taking a huge toll on her. He silently wished that the day would come that they would get out of this forest, he could only hope that it was before Alexa lost her mind. 


	9. Chapter Nine: What's in there? Only what you take with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mentions of PTSD and panic attacks.

**ALEXA’S POV**

Force knows how many days had gone by. 

She dragged her feet along the earthy ground. Her body felt heavy, like the weight of the world was resting on her shoulders and there was nothing she could do to get out from under it. And in some ways, it was. 

An overwhelming emptiness in her heart lingered. A shear of nothingness that somehow takes over and grasps her soul tightly. Threatening to kill her. It was like she had a gaping hole in her heart, slowly causing her to bleed out. But still she lives on. Treading through the never-ending forest. 

Her eyes were red and sullen. Bags had long formed under her eyes, giving her a sickly look. They had run out of food days ago, or was it weeks? She had no idea; it could be years for all she knew. 

She hadn’t slept for what felt like weeks. But her drowsiness didn’t stop her, didn’t prevail. Though she had long lost the ability to differentiate whether she was asleep or awake. The two states both felt so real all the way down to the physical pain experience in them. 

It had been ages since Alexa conversed with the company, though they didn’t seem to take any notice. She had taken to actively avoiding them; well as much as she could. 

She was always on guard, always waiting for the company to jump out at her, to turn on her and attack. After all she had been friends with some of the clones that had turned against the Jedi Order, that had turned against her. No one could be trusted. It was like she was trapped in an endless state of nightmares and memory. 

Alexa looked around the forest as she walked. It looked dead, dark and hopeless. The only sounds were the ones the company were making. Slowly, her sight became more and more hazy as they ventured deeper into the cursed forest. 

**— Time Skip —**

**THIRD POV**

"Air. I need air," Bofur gasped out, stumbling around as if drunk. 

"My head, it's swimming. What’s happening?" Oin asked as he leant against a tree for balance. 

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, weaving through the company to him.   


"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori muttered, standing on the edge of a cliff. At his words, Thorin looked from Nori to the path before him; well lack of path. 

"What's going on?" Dwalin grunted, Nori’s words passing over his ears. The enchanting aura of Mirkwood muddling his mind. 

"We've lost the path!" Oin replied, updating him. 

With every passing moment, the dwarves steadily got louder and louder as they bickered about what to do between themselves. Their noise almost certainly alerting anyone or anything of their presence and whereabouts in the forest. 

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin commanded, as he stood at the edge of the cliff, looking for the path. His tone breaking the dwarves from their bickering, they all began searching for the elven path. 

\---- 

Hours past as the company walked on. Cautious not to wander too far from one another as they looked for the path. Oin groaned, he was getting too old for this. 

“I don’t remember this bit. None of its familiar” Balin said, leaning against a branch as he gathered his bearings. 

“It’s got to be here” Dori responded, walking around the corner from Balin. 

“What hour is it?” Thorin asked, his face dark, brooding. 

“I do not know. I do not even know what day it is” Dwalin replies, a scowl on his face. 

“Is there no end to this accursed forest?!” Thorin groaned, his deep voice echoing around the company. 

Whilst this was all happening, Bilbo had sat down. Much to the chagrin of Dwalin, who was glaring at the hobbit from where he stood. 

A white substance was on the tree beside Bilbo, covering it like a mesh. Curious, he reached out to touch it. Plucking it with his fingers, it shook. The motions creating a wave which went through all of its surrounding neighbors. He repeated the action several times, watching as the material wobbled. A sense of dread suddenly hit him, making him stop. 

**—— Time Skip ——**

Rather stupidly, the company proceeded on through the darkening forest, following an invisible path. This went on for hours. The company trudged along, the fallen leaves crunching under their sturdy boots. 

Alexa plodded behind at the back. Her hood was up, concealing her face and her caliginous eyes. She watched the dwarf in front of her closely, though the dwarf carried on, not knowing he was under scrutiny. 

For the life of her, she couldn’t even recall the name of the dwarf. It was muddled, clouded and far from her reach; the forest had poisoned her mind and clouded her vision. 

She scoured her brain for answers, though none came to her. Only questions. Endless questions. 

_Where am I? What system am I on? Who are these dwarves? Why am I here?_ _WHERE_ _IS THE JEDI ORDER?!_

\-----

“Look. A tobacco pouch” Ori called, picking up the small bag. 

“There’s dwarves in these woods” Dori continued, taking the pouch from his brother. 

During this, Bilbo had taken note of their discussion and had watched, frowning as the scene unraveled. He had looked at Alexa, though as if sensing it – which she probably did - she had snapped her gaze at him, her eyes dark, hooded, suspicious. Unnerved, the hobbit had quickly averted his gaze. 

“Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine” Bofur claimed, grabbing the bag from Dori. 

“Because it is yours. Do you understand? We’re going around in circles. We are lost!” Bilbo tells them, noticeably frustrated with the company around him. 

“We are not lost. We keep heading east” Thorin argued, 

“But which way is east? We’ve lost the sun” Oin piped up, 

“I thought you were an expert” Dwalin grunted, his words sparking an argument with the dwarf. 

“The sun. We have to find... the sun. Up there. We need to-” Bilbo says, clearly the only one left with a clear mind. Well as clear as you could be in Mirkwood. 

Bilbo’s train of thought is cut off by the clamoring of dwarves. All squabbling between each other, having a bone to pick. Having enough of the dwarves, Bilbo takes ahold of the tree before him and begins climbing. 

Incoherent whispering echoes around the company. Though only one hears it, as the rest are too busy bickering with one another. Durin blue eyes scan the forest around them as whispers fill his ears. 

“What was that? Enough! Quiet! All of you!” Thorin yelled over the fighting. His deep baritone voice instantly making the company silent. 

“We’re being watched” Thorin continued, whispering the words. 

**—— Time Skip: Back in time a few minutes ——**

**ALEXA’S POV**

The dwarves quarrel at each other’s throats around her. With hooded eyes she watched them. The only reason she had stuck with the group was because she didn't know how to get out of the forest. If she did, she would have ditched them long ago. 

She sighed; she really needed to get back to Coruscant, to the war. But these dwarves were too busy fighting amongst each other when they should be trying to find a way out of this cursed place. The sight of a brown cloak caught her attention. Turning away from the bickering dwarves, she scans the forest. 

“Allie, where are you?” a disembodied voice called. 

“Allie?” the voice called again; a twig snapped not far away from where she was standing. Turning her head over in the direction of the snap, her breath got caught in her throat. _It couldn’t be?_

“Ben?” she asked in an undertone, not believing her eyes. She watched as the cloaked figure walked between the trees, their back turned to her. But she knew it was him, she just knew it. She watched as he travelled deeper into the forest, before disappearing behind a tree. 

“BEN!” She yelled, excitement coursing through her. 

She rushed towards him, not caring that she had left the company behind. Jumping over a stray branch, she ran towards the tree she had seen him at. But he wasn’t there. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Twisting her head this way and that, she frantically searched the forest for him. But to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes, a sense of gut-churning disgust pulsed through her body. 

It was only then that the dwindling logical part of her brain registered that he had never been there; and was in fact just a figment of her imagination. It was all her imagination. Everything. Turning around, she couldn’t see the company, and worse she didn’t recognize any of the trees that surrounded her. 

For the life of her, she couldn’t remember how she got to where she now stood. It was as if she had lost grips on where she was and was lost in a memory. Like her mind is not even where she actually, physically is. It felt so real. Like she had just woken up and doesn’t know how she got to where she is now. 

Calling out for the company, her voice comes out in hoarse whisper. There’s no way they would ever hear her. Everything felt so far away and yet so close. What was happening to her? 

A child’s laugh echoed around her, as if taunting her. Shaking her head, she gyrates around, looking for the source. Nothing but darkness and decaying tree’s stared back. The laugh sounds again, but this time closer. Her eyes catch a glimpse of movement from the right, but as she turns towards it nothing is there. 

Her breaths come in gasps, and she gets the feeling like she’s about to black out. Her heart hammers wildly inside her chest; her thoughts scatter and accelerate all at once. 

The ground begins to spin, she squats down, trying to make everything slow down. An intense wave of sickness crawls up her throat, waiting to come out. She wants to call out to the company, tell them to come find her, but the company is too far away, _it’s too far away, too far away._

“You said you would protect me” a small voice says softly. Peering from her prone position, Alexa’s foggy eyes stared towards the owner. A gasp leaving her lips as her eyes cleared. It couldn’t be! But it was. 

“Seren?” Alexa whispered, not quite believing her eyes. 

The young girl hadn’t changed a day. She was as beautiful as the last time she saw her; minus the gaping hole in her chest. Seren was wearing her standard younglings' outfit; a long dark brown robe with light brown trousers. Dangling around her neck, she wore a necklace that she had crafted herself. It was the symbol of the Jedi Order. 

As a reflex, Alexa’s fingers traveled down to the very same one around her neck. The cool metal pressed against her chest, as she grasped it through her tunic. _She’s not real_   


“You said you would protect me!” she repeated, her voice thick with emotion. Tears ran down her small blue face. Alexa broke at the sight, tears of her own trailed down her cheeks. 

“I-I” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE ME?!” Serene cried as a blue light erupted from her chest. Causing the young Twi’lek to let out a blood curling scream. 

“SERENE!” Alexa screamed, her voice cracking. Unable to do anything as she watched the light die in the girl’s eyes. Before her limp body was discarded carelessly to the side. 

“You could have saved her Alexa. But you didn’t, because your weak. You always were!” Anakin spat, releasing a crazed, manic laugh. His eyes burned a fierce sulphuric yellow, as he raised his lightsaber over his head. Still shaking from Serene’s death, Alexa scuffled around trying to unhook her lightsaber from her utility belt. 

“It could’ve been different if you joined me” he cackled, swinging the spitting blade down towards her head. 

“Alexa look out!” She heard someone yell, their voice hazy in her ears. Her head snapped up; her eyes foggy as she looked where Anakin once stood. _It wasn't real_

“ALEXA!” the voice yelled, followed by grunts and war cries. Something black and hairy flashed before her eyes. Not a second later a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, causing her to release her inactivated lightsaber, dropping it to the forest floor. Her body went limp, falling to the ground. Ignoring the shouts around her Alexa let the overwhelming call of sleep claim her. Her dwindling conscience only just registering a furry body before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I did this to ma girl. But, Order 66 was a very traumatic event for the Jedi who survived it. So, her reactions/experiences are only natural/expected. 
> 
> Also, what did you lot think about the whole 'Alexa has Seren's necklace' thing. Did you like it? Or did it just fly over your head?


	10. Chapter Ten: Why couldn’t it be follow the butterflies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPIDERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write. I hope I met all your expectations, if not I would love some constructive criticism. Also, if you want to see anything in particular happen please comment and I may be able to get it in.

**—— Time Skip: Back in time a few minutes ——**

**BILBO’S POV**

Bilbo climbed that tree for what felt like hours but were mere minutes. Every foot was well earned and it was well worth it. He soon broke through to the surface. Inhaling the fresh air deeply, the enchantment of the forest broke. It was as though he had never been sick. A rush of happiness and relief swept over the hobbit. 

Through the autumn leaves, a flicker of blue caught his attention. Big, beautiful blue butterflies fluttered around him, causing a smile to break out on his face, as he watched the stunning creatures. Looking over the tops of the trees, his hazel eyes spotted a lake. Moving a stray branch from his vision, the Lonely Mountain came into view. 

“I can see a lake. And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We’re almost there!” Bilbo called, 

“Can you hear me? I know which way to go!” Bilbo called, peering down between his feet to where he had left the company. 

“Hello?” he repeated; after not getting a response. 

A cracking sounded not far off from where Bilbo stood. Standing as still as he could, Bilbo leaned back into the tree, seeking coverage. He watched as the tops of the tree’s shook, the sound of branches snapping steadily coming closer and closer to where he was. 

“Hello,” Bilbo whispered; a frown etched on his face which soon drew into a worried look. 

Spooked, Bilbo tucked his head under the autumn leaves. Eyes looking down the trunk of the tree, searching for the company. During this, the cracking sound continued. 

As he peered down the tree, he went to move his right foot to begin the descent down. However, his foot had gotten caught in the white sticky matter. His small body swayed as he tried to gain his balance. 

“Oh, no. Oh, come on” Bilbo breathed, as his body lurched forward. 

Bilbo let out a yell as he fell. Breaking twigs and snapping thin branches as he went. Finally, he was able to hold onto a stray branch. As the sticky substance had managed to briefly halt his fall. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bilbo looked up at the branch that he held. Although it was rather spiky for some reason. His eyebrows drew closer in confusion. However, he didn’t get long to think about the strange branch when a chittering noise sounded right in front of him. 

With wide eyes, he watched as a massive spider broke through the white matter. No sooner had he, the spider let out a deafening roar. Releasing his grip on what he now realized was the creature’s leg, he released another yell as he plummeted down to the earth. Although, before he could the sticky substance - which he now recognized was a web – broke his fall, saving him. Well, from a deadly fall that would’ve without-a-doubt killed him. Not from the massive mother-fucking spider that was about to eat him though. 

**THIRD POV**

The company hung from the trees, stuck in webbed cocoons. The spider’s surrounded them, discussing between themselves about dinner; aka the company.

“Kill them! Kill them! Eat them now, while their blood is running.” a spider declared – who was the leader of the group.

“Their hide is tough, but there’s good juice inside.” The second spider said, watching the squirming body of Bombur. 

“Stick it again. Stick it again. Finish it off.” The first spider whispered. As if hearing it, Bombur kicked the oncoming spider. 

“The meat’s alive and kicking! Kill him. Kill him now. Let us feast.” the spider repeated, it’s long legs holding Bombur in place. 

“Feast! Feast!” they all chanted,

“Feast! Feast!” another spider chanted, ready to consume his dinner. 

“Eat them alive!” an additional spider whispered, unknowingly moving over an invisible Bilbo. 

“Feast! Feast!” they chanted, 

As the spiders began to close in on a scared Bombur, Bilbo threw a stick away from the company. In an attempt to draw the spider’s attention away from Bombur. The stick clattered against the odd branch before hitting on the ground; the spiders all turned in the direction of the sound. 

“What is it?” One asked,

“What is it?” the leader repeated, crawling towards the noise; the other’s in tow.

“Eat them alive!” another spoke, as it followed the others. However, one stayed behind. 

“Fat and juicy. Just a little taste.” It muttered, using its legs to spin Bombur around. 

Just before it was about to consume Bombur, Bilbo swung at the spider. Landing several blows, as well as managing to cut off two of its hairy legs. The spider hissed in pain, searching for the attacker. 

“Curse it! Where is it?! Where is it?!” The spider screeched, 

“Here.” Bilbo breathed, pulling off his golden ring; revealing himself to the beast. Using the spider’s moment of shock to his advantage, he plunged his elven letter opener into the head of the spider.

“Ah, it stings! Stings!” the spider screamed, just before it died. No sooner had it; its corpse fell beside Bilbo. Falling through the branches and webs until it hit the forest fall with a thud. 

“Sting. Ha! That’s a good name. Sting.” Bilbo muttered to himself, admiring his elvish blade. Before he looked back towards the hanging company, a new fire in his eyes. 

Knowing that he didn’t have long before the spiders came back, he quickly got to work. After waving Sting this way and that he had soon cut down the webbing that had held the company. His actions freeing them from their dangling state, all falling to the ground. A sigh of relief left him as he heard them all clamoring on the forest floor. 

“You all right there, Bofur?” Gloin asked, after hearing a pained groan from the dwarf that he had just unintentionally fallen on. 

“I’m all right!” Balin yelled as he tore off the webbing binding him. Relieved that he had survived the attack.

“Get it off me!” Thorin grunted as he tried to pull the sticky webbing off himself. 

“Where’s Bilbo?” Bofur asked, searching the group of disgruntled dwarves for the hobbit. 

“I’m up here” Bilbo yelled, just as a spider jumped on him. Releasing a yell, Bilbo stabbed the spider, killing it. Although, the spider had curled its legs around Bilbo. Pulling the hobbit with it as it fell off the ledge. 

**ALEXA’S POV**

A pained groan left Alexa as she came to. The back of her skull throbbed like toothache in the back of her brain. Mumbling a curse, she moved her hands to hold her head, except something was holding her back. Her legs too were restrained, which she noticed when she tried to move into a seated position.

Snapping her eyes open, she saw the trees above her, except they were concealed within a blanket of white. _Am I dead?_

“She’s over here” a voice called, 

Releasing a moan of pain, Alexa blinked several times. Trying to dull the pain in her head. The white that covered her vision and body was soon removed. Moving her arms, she pushed up from a prone position, bracing herself. 

Digging her fingers in the dirt beneath, a strong foggy sensation passed over her. Her lips were parched, _when had she last drunk?_

A burly hand appeared in front of her face. Following the scarred arm, she stared up at the owner; a bald dwarf stood before her. 

Alexa stared at the dwarf, with narrowed eyes; an apprehensive look on her face. Her eyes flashed back and forth from the imposing hand and the dwarf's rugged face multiple times. Silently scrutinizing the dwarf and his possible motives. 

She scanned him; running her greeny-grey eyes over the dwarf. He had an incredibly broad figure. Even though his clothes did not cling to his figure, she knew that he was most likely very muscular and incredibly strong. She took note of the two axes strapped to his back. 

He also had tattoos that trailed both his arms and the crown of his head. As her eyes trailed over his form, she moved up to his face. Her eyes followed the jagged scar that went from his forehead, through his eyebrow, and along his nose, ending on the bridge of his nose. 

She then turned her attention to his facial hair. It was a dark brown color, with the odd white strand in his mustache. Following his beard, she noticed that his right ear looked as if it had been bitten off. Gazing back up at his face, she peered deep into his dark blue eyes. 

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, Alexa grasped his meaty hand. Though remained cautious and on guard, not knowing his intentions. 

Pushing herself up, it seemed that the dwarf had a similar idea as he pulled on her hand. With her momentum and his extra pull, she ended up crashing into his broad chest. 

Clutching his chest straps, she stared down at the dwarf. Her eyebrows rising in surprise as she spotted a light red color forming on the dwarf’s face and ears. A pang hit her deep within, the sight somehow familiar and _funny?_

Shaking her head, she stumbled away from the dwarf. Running a hand through her auburn locks, she peered at the dwarf. 

_Do I know this dwarf?_ She thought, 

The dwarf in question shifted awkwardly under her stare. Before she could think any more on the subject, the rest of the company had gotten free and were clamoring together. 

The snapping of branches sounded not too far off. Smirking, Alexa reached down to her belt. Her eyes widened, worried as she came back with nothing. With frantic movements, she looked under leaves, rocks and in trees; searching for her lightsaber. 

**THIRD POV**

The snapping of branches sounded around the company, making them raise their weapons. The oncoming sounds foreshadowed great big beasts, but none of the company expected this. Spiders, dozens of great big, hairy spiders with pinches the length of their arm burst through the trees all roaring; ready to feast on their flesh.

Thrusting his sword, Thorin stabbed the spider before him. Successfully killing it. Dwalin raised his war hammer, smashing it on the head of another spider. 

As the company ran through the forest in an attempt to get away from the spiders. A spider leaped out at Bombur knocking him to the ground. The spider curled its legs around Bombur, trapping him. Going for the kill, Bombur only just managed to grasp its pinchers before it could puncture his head

“Grab the legs!” Oin yelled, to no one in particular as he clutched the leg closest to him. 

Fili, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Kili, and Bifur surrounded the spider, each grabbing a furry leg and pulling it towards them.

“Pull!” Dwalin grunted. 

The eight dwarves yanked as hard as they could, stretching the spider. The legs soon reached their limit as they popped off with a disgusting squelch sound. The legless body of the spider fell onto a startled Bombur, who quickly pushed it off. 

“Thorin get him!” Dwalin yelled as he jumped at a spider, tackling it to the ground. Grasping a handful of its long hair, he thumped his fist repeatedly into its face. Not scared in the slightest by its pinchers.

“Come on!” Kili roared at the spiders, as he stabbed one in the head and swung his sword into the mouth of another. 

“Look out, brother!” Gloin warned Oin as he saw a spider coming up behind him. 

“Fili!” Kili yelled as he tried to escape a spider's grasp. Fili, hearing his brothers yell ran towards him and hacked the spider off him. Once he was free, Kili thrust his sword between the pinchers and into the mouth of yet another spider

Having been too pre-occupied with finding her lightsaber, Alexa hadn’t noticed the spiders or anything of the sort. Too invested in her own world. Though not for long. 

A loud roar resonated through Alexa’s body, breaking her from the search for her precious weapon. Snapping her eyes towards the source, her face paled. Releasing an ear-shattering scream, she fell backward; panic-stricken. The object of her fear? Oh, only a massive, hairy spider with big chelicerae. 

Hearing Alexa’s scream, Fili leaped in front of her shielding her from the spider. Grasping a sword in each hand, with precise movements Fili lacerated the spider’s head and two front legs. As it was distracted by Fili, Kili jumped onto its back and stabbed his blade into the back of the creature’s head, killing it instantly. 

As the beast fell, Kili jumped off its back. Landing with a grin, which fell as he looked at Alexa. Who was currently scrambling away from the dead spider, a look of terror clear on her face.

The sight was an unusual one and confused Kili to no end. Alexa had always been strong and fearless. Yet, he (and Fili) had just saved her because she was too scared to act. 

He stepped towards her to make sure she was okay but he didn’t get the chance to say anything, as something grabbed his foot; tugging him to the ground. He looked back to Alexa for help, but as he looked upon the woman’s scared form, he knew she was in no state to help.

“Fili!” Kili yelled once more, as a spider clutched onto his foot. Over the commotion, none heard Kili’s call for help, not even his brother. Kili swiped his blade at the spider, though it didn’t seem to do much. As it continued to drag him away from the company and further into the forest.

Whilst this was happening, the rest of the company were running for their lives. Ori, bless his heart. Had seen Alexa and pulled her along with him as the company ran away from the spiders.

“Come on… Keep up!” Dwalin grunted, pushing the odd dwarf in front of him as he ran. 

“We’re clear!” Thorin informed. As if just to spite him, a spider lands in front of them; blocking the path.

The dwarves formed a protection circle around Alexa and Ori; the latter holding the woman in his arms. With weapons raised they attack the oncoming spider’s, all the while maintaining the protection circle. But soon, the company is overwhelmed by the beasts of Mirkwood. 

It was around this time that several twangs sounded. A blonde elf shot through the trees, his arrow puncturing the spider’s head; killing it. Grasping another spider’s web, the elf rather gracefully swung down the string. Before sending an arrow into the back of the head of the spider. As he leaped off the now dead spider, he notched another arrow and drew the string back to his cheek.

“Do not think I won’t kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure” The blonde elf spat, aiming his arrow at Thorin. 

**—— Time Skip ——**

**ALEXA’S POV**

Alexa watched, relieved as the elves dispatched off the spiders. That all changed though when she saw the two elves from her vision chatting. 

Falling to her knees, Alexa’s head pulsed. The sensation steadily getting worse with every second that went past. Grasping her head, she bowed her head into her lap. The pain only got worse as black spots circled her vision. 

Ignoring the shouts of the dwarves around her, she fell into the darkness; collapsing to the ground. 

——— B

_Feeling a shift in the air, Alexa uncurled herself. Removing her head from her lap, she looked up from her crouched position. A happy sigh left her at the sight. It was the Jedi Temple. Launching to her feet, she ran towards one of the carved pillars. Reaching out, she went to touch it when a familiar voice sounded behind her._

__

__

_“You always did enjoy the pillars” the voice of her old master whispered._

__

__

_Pivoting in her spot, she came face to face with her beloved Master Ki-Adi Mundi._

__

__

_“Master!” She squealed, jumping into his arms._

__

_“Force, it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever” she muttered into his tunic._

__

__

_Pulling away from her Master with a smile, she gazed upon his face. Though she was shocked to see that he had a bittersweet smile on his face._

__

__

_“Master?” Alexa asked, a confused look on her face._

__

_“It is time my old Padawan,” he said, sighing deeply._

__

_“What?” Alexa breathed, not understanding her master’s words._

__

_“Time for what?” she repeated after he hadn’t continued._

__

_“For you to remember.” He breathed, reaching out to cup her cheek._

__

__

_Flashes of events in her past swept before her eyes. Training with those helmets on with the other younglings, building her lightsaber, becoming Master Mundi’s Padawan, meeting Anakin, Qui-Gon's death, discovering a clone army, Anakin and Padme, forbidden love, becoming a Knight, The Clone Wars, becoming a General, saving Seren from slavery, missions with Obi-Wan and Anakin, Order 66, the attack on the Temple, feeling her Masters death, finding Seren. Waking up in Middle Earth, 3-month babe, meeting Gandalf, Rivendell, the dwarves, the company, the mission._

__

__

_“You must save the line of Durin, for the sake of Middle Earth,” her master's voice said, the words echoing in her mind._

__

__

_Alexa gasped as the memories flooded her mind, what had Mirkwood done to her? What had she done to Bilbo? To the company?_

__

_The scene changed before them. No longer were they at the Jedi Temple but now they stood on a rocky terrain next to a river. Alexa stood beside her master, watching the two elves from her previous vision talk._

__

__

_“Legolas” the ginger elf breathed, lowering her bow._

__

_“Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own,” Legolas said,_

__

_“But I'm not on my own.” Tauriel resorted with a smirk._

__

_“You knew I would come,” Legolas replied,_

__

_“The king is angry Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust.” he continued,_

__

_“The king has never let orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners.” Tauriel revealed,_

__

_“It is not our fight,” Legolas said,_

__

_“It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls… live our lives away from the light… and let darkness descend.” Tauriel reasoned,_

__

_“Are we not part of this world? Tell me melon. When did we let evil become stronger than us?” She asked, staring at Legolas._

__

__

_The scene changed once more; the pair now stood inside a house. Fili, Bofur and Oin were there, along with the two girls Alexa had seen in her previous vision and the ginger elf, Tauriel. Leaving her master's side, Alexa moved closer towards the group._ _Kili was lying on the table, his head in a bowl of what appeared to be walnuts._

__

__

_“Hold him down” Tauriel ordered, her voice soft yet stern._

__

__

_Alexa watched as Tauriel washed a green plant and pushed it onto Kili’s injury. Tauriel soon begins chanting words, that had Alexa not spent the last four years with elves would never have known._

__

_Once the procedure is over, Alexa moved back over to her master. She looked at him, wondering why he was showing her this. She was about to ask when he smiled and gestured over at Kili._

__

__

_“Tauriel,” Kili called, his brow thick with sweat, body timid. But he was healed, that much Alexa could tell._

__

_“Lie still” Tauriel replied,_

__

_“You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far… far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.” he muttered,_

__

__

_Alexa watched with bated breath as Kili reached for the elf’s hand. The two almost intertwining their fingers._

__

__

_“Do you think she could’ve loved me?” he asked, staring into the ginger elf’s eyes. The elf didn’t reply, but Alexa knew she did. She could see it as plain as day. The two were in love. They were each other's one._

__

_“The power of love.” Her master said, causing her to break away from the heart-warming scene._

__

_“It is certainly a strange thing. Love. It can bring out the worst, and the best in those who feel it. When in love, you’d be willing to do_ **_anything_ ** _for the one you love. But then again, you know all about that.” Mundi said, turning to his old apprentice with a teasing smile on his face._

__

__

_Unlike the rest of the Jedi Order, her master was allowed to have partners, he, in fact, had five. Attachment was forbidden for any who practiced the Jedi arts. But only because he was part of a dying species the council had allowed him to._

__

_He was the only one who understood what she was going through. What she felt. Well, not really. But he was one she could tell without getting snitched on. Whilst Ki-Adi Mundi was like her father, she was like his daughter. He loved her, and so kept her secret._

__

__

_“Do you understand what you must do?” her master asked, smile gone as he got back to business; a serious expression on his face._

__

_“Yes Master” Alexa breathed, taking one last look at the forbidden couple._

—— E

Inhaling deeply, Alexa opened her eyes. Staring down at her was a dwarf, but not any dwarf. It was Nori! She remembered now! The past, the present. She remembered everything. She was here to save the line of Durin. 

“Nori?” she asked, her voice coming out scratchy from a lack of use.

“Aye, Al. It’s me.” He whispered back, glad that she was okay. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up. 

“Nori!” Alexa breathed, tightly hugging the dwarf. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, releasing Nori from her embrace. The ginger dwarf just stared at her confused, _what was she apologising for?_

“What’s wrong with her?” the elf, that she now knew to be Legolas rudely butted in. 

“Nothing is wrong with her, _elf!_ ” Thorin spat. The rest of the company joining in with words of their own for the elf prince. Some more unsavory than others. 

After that, Alexa zoned out. Not paying attention to the company around her as her thoughts took over. She had a lot to think about after all.

**BILBO’S POV**

Hiding in the shadows, Bilbo watched as the elves led the company away. He breathed a sigh of relief; Alexa was going to be fine. Though the company was now technically prisoners, he was glad that she was getting out of the cursed forest. 

As he was following them, his foot hit something cold. Peering down, he inhaled sharply. It was Alexa’s lightsaber. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The King of the Silvan Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa meets Thranduil, so that's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are fans of Thranduil, you are not going to like this very much. Since Alexa is part of the company she's going to dislike/hate him just as much as the rest of the company. Well, at least during their stay in the dungeons. 
> 
> This was a reasonably short chapter, though I will be doing at least 3 chapters with the company captive. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. XD

**THIRD POV**

“Unh! This is not the end of it! Do you hear me?!” Dwalin roared, banging on the bars of the cell. 

“Hey, let us out of here!” Gloin bellowed, grasping the metal bars. 

“Get off me!” Nori yelled as an elf rather roughly pushed him into a cell. 

Soon the entire company – par Bilbo - were trapped in the dungeons of Mirkwood. The elves had left shortly after disposing of them in their cells. Though that didn’t stop the dwarfs from trying to get out. 

“Oomph!” Dwalin grunted as he rammed his body into the bars. 

“Again!” Gloin told his brother. The two ran towards the cell door, banging their bodies into it. 

“Leave it!” Balin yelled, his uncharacteristic outburst causing the company to seize their efforts. 

“There is no way out. This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king’s consent.” Balin finished, releasing a sigh. Knowing no matter how hard they would try to force the doors open; their attempts would be futile. 

“Oh, you’re giving me a headache.” Alexa breathed, rubbing her temples as Dwalin continued to ram his body into the cell door despite his brother’s words. 

“Oh, I’m so sorrie fer wantin’ te get out.” Dwalin spat, not at all remorseful as he continued hammering his body into the bars. 

“Dwalin, you’re not helping. Balin already said that we can’t get out by force and yet here you are.” Alexa said, waving her hand at him. 

“At least I'm trying to get out” Dwalin grunted, now grasping the bars in his hands. Trying to wedge them apart. 

Unable to take it any longer, Alexa stood up. Thoroughly irritated by his behavior towards her. She snapped. Waving her hand, she forcefully wrenched him away from the bars and onto the stone bench. 

“Oi! Leave me be woman!” Dwalin cursed, infuriated. His face red with anger. He tried to get back to the cell doors when Alexa forced him back down. This time with her hands. 

“You think I want to be stuck here? To be locked up in a cell with you? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don’t.” Alexa yelled, getting right up in his face. 

As she yelled at him, Dwalin’s eyes grew wider. Her eyes seemed to spark with an unknown fire and the walls around them and the bench beneath him shook slightly as she continued yelling all sorts of profane language at him. 

“Force! I can’t even with you,” Alexa huffed, stomping away to the corner of the cell and plopping down. Crossing her legs, a calming sigh left her as she let go of all previous pent up anger she held for the bald dwarf and washed it away with meditation. 

Dwalin watched from his spot on the bench, jaw agape; in complete shock. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. It wasn't until dull thumps and breaths of relief erupted around him, that he realized that from Alexa’s outburst towards him, she had also unconsciously lifted several of the surrounding company. 

“Yer just had ta piss her off, didn’t ya Dwalin?” Nori quipped from the cell across from them. 

Dwalin growled in reply, glaring across the dungeon at a snickering Nori. Before, peering down at his meaty hands. He spared a glance at the meditating lass. 

\----- 

**ALEXA’S POV**

_That damn dwarf. Why does he have to be so infuriating? Force! Okay Alexa, back to the mission. Save the line of Durin. How am I going to do that? All three are in different places when they die. Fili dies first then_ _Kili_ _then Thorin. Okay, so I got to save Fili first and so on. It can’t be that hard. Right? Who am I kidding, I can’t do this_ _alone._ _I need help, but who? The ginger elf_ _Tauriel_ _? But what would I say to her? The truth?!_

_‘Oh yes, Tauriel. Yes, I already know your name ha-ha. Anyway, I've had a vision of Kili’s - the young black-haired dwarf you’re going to fall in love with – death and I was wondering if you could help me stop that?’ Yeah, like that’s going to work._

_Think Alexa, think._

The creaking of the cell door opening interrupted her train of thought. Opening an eye, she watched Dwalin square up with a dark-haired woodland elf. 

“The king wishes to speak with you.” the elf said. Dwalin went to say something most likely vile, but the elf bet him to it. 

“Not you, Dwarf. Her.” he spat, glaring at Dwalin. 

Grinning at the sight, Alexa walked towards the elf with a skip in her step. 

“Oh, fantastic. See ya Dwalin” Alexa chirped as she strutted towards the two. Winking at a scowling Dwalin as she left the cell with the elf. 

As the pair walked through the winding staircases and closer towards the Throne Room. Shouts erupted around them, seemingly bouncing off the walls of the kingdom. Alexa sniggered after a particularly loud shout. Force, Thorin wasn’t holding anything back. 

“You who lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us.” Thorin spat, his baritone voice booming around the kingdom. 

After that, Alexa didn’t hear anything. Which worried her slightly. Thoughts rushed through her head. Was it possible Thorin passed out from all his shouting? _Nah._ Did the Elf king do something to him? _Possibly, but hopefully not._ She didn’t want the stuck-up Elven king to know anything about her. She wanted him to underestimate her, to believe that she was nothing more than a stereotypically weak and vulnerable human woman. Well in the lack of fighting sense, there’s no way she's letting him walk all over her like a carpet. 

As she made her way up the staircase towards the Throne Room with her ‘escort’ right up her butt. Alexa saw several Elves surround and restrain Thorin. After getting a particularly rough shove from the elf behind her she stepped into the Throne Room. 

“Ah, the woman amongst Dwarves. I am interested in hearing your part in all of this.” a honeyed voice said. 

Snapping her eyes from Thorin towards the voice, she saw a blonde elf descending from the steps of a carved, wooden throne. _So, this is King Thranduil?_

“Leave her out of this!” Thorin said, his voice gruff. As he struggled against the elves that held him back. 

At his words, Alexa turned away from the blonde elf and back to Thorin. Who was currently scuffling against and yelling at the Elves in both common and Khuzadul? What he was saying, she could only guess. But from the rapidly increasing rage emitting from Thranduil, she knew it wasn’t good. 

“Thorin.” 

His name fell from her lips in a whisper. No sooner had she uttered his name; Durin blue eyes met greeny-grey. Alexa looked at him, silently trying to reassure him that it was okay. That she was going to be okay. 

Seizing his wrestling against the Elven guards. He nodded once and looked at her one last time before he was escorted, well shoved from the Throne Room. 

**THIRD POV**

Releasing a sigh, Alexa looked back at Thranduil who had a rather intrigued look on his face. Narrowing her eyes slightly at the sight, she waited, hands clasped behind her back for him to speak. A well-practiced mask of inscrutability fell over her face. 

“I am sure you know who I am,” he said, sauntering around her. 

“I’ve heard things, seen things. King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Elves,” she uttered, her words making the Elven King pause briefly before he continued. 

“And yet, I do not know who you are,” he muttered behind her. 

“The names Alexa. I was employed by Thorin Oakenshield to cook for his company.” she lied flawlessly. 

Thranduil thought for a while, slowly circling the woman in his court. During this time, Alexa’s posture did not break nor waver. 

“A human woman in strange clothes who walks among dwarves seeking to reclaim a homeland. A woman with no special abilities or talents of any sort.” Thranduil remarked, his narrow pointy fingers picking at her tunic. Alexa almost laughed at his words but held back. Oh, he has no idea. 

“Yeah, it’s this ‘new’ thing called wool. Comes from sheep. You know what they are right?” she replied, holding back a grin as the Elven King sneered at her words. 

“They don’t care about you, they never did. Dwarves love gold and their kin, not lowly humans such as yourself,” he spoke, ignoring her previous words. 

He stared deep into her eyes looking for any kind of emotion. But what the king did not know was that Alexa had years of training hiding her emotions. It is after all one of the things a Jedi does best. 

“Especially that exiled dwarf king, Thorin Oakenshield. Once he reaches the mountain you will be cast aside, left to die on the street, forgotten. What will you do then? No one will come and save you. Why would they? You’re nothing but a weak human girl. When the time comes, and it will, you will be left alone to die.” he added, watching for any sign that she was affected. A flash of annoyance flashed through his eyes as she remained unfazed by his words. 

“Are you done? Cause I'd rather the dark pits of the dungeons than being stuck here, listening to you speak of things you do not know of.” 

Now that struck a chord. The Elves on guard all visibly stiffened, no one ever insulted King Thranduil. EVER! Well… to his face. 

Said King’s face drew into a deep scowl. Standing to his full height he raised his right hand and struck her left cheek, hard; the action caused her head to snap sharply to the right due to the sheer force of the slap. 

The familiar taste of copper flowed over Alexa’s tongue. Licking the inside of her now sore cheek, which no doubt had a red mark forming. She peered up at the blonde elf, a defiant smirk on her lips. Spitting at his feet, blood splattered the wooden floor of the Throne Room. 

Thranduil narrowed his dark eyes at the woman. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the woman before him. Who was either incredibly stupid or brave; which he did not know. No one of her standing had ever talked to him like that. Yet she spoke as if she did not care what power he held, or what influence he had. She acted almost nonchalant as if she had nothing to lose. As if she was not, in fact, a helpless human who was on a suicidal mission to cook for a group of dwarves attempting to reclaim their homeland. No. There was something this woman wasn’t telling him and he was going to find out exactly what it was. 

“So be it. Take this woman back down to the dungeons with the rest of them,” Thranduil spoke in a calm voice down at Alexa; his tone shocking the guards. But they did as he asked and took the woman back down to the dungeons. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon Alexa,” he muttered, as he sat upon his throne, deep in thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something brewing between Thorin and Alexa?
> 
> mAyBe


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cell Confessions... cause who doesn't enjoy a good triangle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories resurface, promises are made and bridges are rebuilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! Sorry to all you Thorin fans, but lets hear it for Team Dwalin!

During her descent back down to the dungeon. Alexa had purposely slowed down to ‘check out the sights’ just to see how far she could push before her Elven guards combusted. Yeah, she probably shouldn’t have done that… Oh well. 

No later had the first Elf unlocked the door of her and Dwalin’s shared cell. The other had roughly shoved her inside, into said Dwarf; who wrapped his burly arms around her form as a reflex. Catching her before she could hit the floor. 

A loud bang sounded followed by the clinking of metal behind her as the cell door was slammed shut and locked. 

Releasing a sigh, Alexa patted Dwalin’s sturdy chest in thanks. Too drained to do anything else. 

Stepping away from his chest and out of his arms, she turned around and walked towards the bars of the cell; showing herself to the worried company. Yet made sure that the left side of her face remained unseen in the dark. 

“What’s going on?” 

“What’s happened?” 

“Alexa are yer alright?” voices of the company yelled out all at once, making them indistinguishable. 

“What did he want Alexa?” the deep voice of Thorin asked after the rest of the dwarves had quietened down. 

“Oh, the usual. He wanted to know why a weak human girl like me, with no special talents or fighting experience. Would want to join a group of misfit Dwarves on a mission to reclaim a homeland.” Alexa spoke, letting her characteristic grin form on her face. She held in a wince as her cheek tinged in pain. 

At that several of the Dwarves chocked on thin air. Resorting to shoving their fists in their mouths and biting down hard to avoid bursting into laughter. 

“I said how you employed me to cook for you guys and yeah. Oh, Thranduil also mentioned how you guys don’t care for me and will ditch me blah blah blah. Not much else really.” Alexa finished, beaming across the dungeon at a grinning Nori who was trying so hard to stifle his laughter. 

Thorin huffed a laugh at her words, a small smile on his face. She was playing that Elf like a fiddle. The rest of the company all let out quiet snorts of laughter that they tried to play off as thoughtful ‘ahs’ and ‘ums’. 

“Glad to see your alright lass.” Balin chuckled, his words gaining similar-sounding replies of agreement from the rest of the company. 

“Thanks! Well, it’s been a long day. At least it feels like it has. Force that Elf can talk. Phew! Time for bed I reckon.” Alexa said, releasing a loud yawn at the end. Her comment gained plenty of laughs from the company with Bifur slapping his forearm and bicep loudly in agreement. 

Pivoting away, a deep sigh left her. Well, she convinced them, _thank force!_ She was looking down so she didn't notice Dwalin standing in front of her until she bumped into him. Usually, she could sense where everyone was, but her mind was plagued with too many thoughts to notice her surroundings. 

“Sorry Dwalin,” Alexa murmured, her head remaining bowed as she made to step past him. 

This wasn’t because she was ashamed or upset in any way, not really. She just didn’t need him to cause an outburst after seeing her swollen cheek. 

Although the two were almost always at each other’s throats, they still cared deeply about one another. Well, deep down anyway. Not to mention, Dwarves are fiercely protective of women, seeing as Dwarven women are few and far between. So, knowing this Alexa kept her left cheek out of sight. 

As she made to walk past him into her designated corner. His burly hand reached out and grasped her elbow, halting her from proceeding any further. 

“Are yer alright’ lass? He didn’t hurt ya did he?” Dwalin asked, his voice gravelly. 

He knew something was up. She had managed to convince the company easily enough but not him. That was one of the things Dwalin prided himself on, his ability to read someone just from their actions. 

Mahal! He knew from the beginning when she didn’t even flinch _or_ _yell_ at his touch. Which she did to everyone, even Bilbo who she had grown rather close with. It had been that way since they had stepped into Mirkwood. Yet, she had brushed him off without complaint and even _apologized_ to him after bumping into him! Something was definitely wrong. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Not that it’s any of your business.” Alexa spat, yanking her arm out of his hold. Dwalin huffed in reply and was about to begin yet another one of their screaming matches when he noticed her left cheek. _So,_ _he was right after all._

His tattooed hand reached out towards her face. Knowing that she was merely holding off the inevitable. Alexa stood still, doing nothing as Dwalin’s meaty fingers touched her cheek. 

His dark blue eyes never left her greeny-grey ones the entire time. Brushing a few strands away, Dwalin’s face grew red with anger as his eyes flickered over the dark bruises that littered her cheek. 

“It’s nothing.” Alexa breathed, trying to step away from Dwalin. But he had none of that and stepped closer until her back was pressed against the wall. 

“Tis ain’t nothin’ lass. Tha’ tree shagger shouldn’t have done tha’ ta yer.” Dwalin muttered, trying to control his anger. 

“I’ve had worse Dwalin, a slap is nothing compared to what I’ve-what I’ve…“ Alexa breathed, unable to finish her sentence. Her hand reached down and under her tunic. Her worn fingers ran over the raised lines on her torso; a ragged sigh leaving her as she ran over the old wounds. 

During this time Dwalin stared at her. The woman who always had a sassy comment for everything was at a loss for words. From her stories about her life as a Jedi, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what horrors she had faced. He watched as her hand disappeared under her tunic and moved along her stomach. 

Taking a seat on the bench, he motioned for her to do the same. Wordlessly, Alexa followed and took a seat next to the brawny dwarf; knowing that if she refused, he would cause a scene. The pair sat in silence for some time, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Alexa broke the silence. 

“Dwalin, please don’t say anything to the company. Please” she whispered, wringing her hands together in her lap nervously as she waited for his answer. 

Dwalin stared at Alexa’s anxious form for a moment, a battle raging inside his head. Eventually, he released a sigh and nodded. 

“Thank you Dwalin,” she whispered, staring into his dark blue eyes. She reached over onto his lap and squeezed his calloused hand, accentuating her words. 

Patting his thigh, Alexa stood and walked over to her corner. Leaving Dwalin alone on the bench, staring after her. Alexa settled down, tucking her hands behind her head. She needed all the sleep she could get, for she knew that soon there would be no time for resting. 

**—— Time Skip ——**

**ALEXA’S POV**

_Gasp!_

Alexa shot up from her position. Scrambling backward until her back hit a wall. Her heart pounded in her chest; her breaths came out in short quick gasps. Blood rushed over her ears. 

_It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s not real. You’re in Middle Earth, in King_ _Thranduil’s_ _dungeon, not_ _Mandalore_ _. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream._

Her shaking hands ran through her auburn hair. Exhaling sharply, she focused on her breathing, in an attempt to calm her raging heart. 

“It’s just a dream lass. It’s just a dream.” a disembodied voice spoke. 

The cold wall behind her was soon replaced by something much warmer. Alexa curled into the warmth, finding comfort. Her nose brushed against something soft. Inhaling deeply, a familiar musk registered in her senses. Feeling safe, her heart rate slowed as her breathing lengthened. 

Soon, the shaking stopped, the world stopped spinning and she was able to just breathe. Blinking once, twice, four times. Her vision cleared. She was in a cell in the Woodland Realm. Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress were nowhere to be seen. And Dwalin was holding her in his arms. _Wait,_ _WHAT?!_

Quickly clambering out of his lap, Alexa made as much space between them as possible. Scrambling backward till her body hit the back of the cell. So, in other words, she made it a full four feet away from Dwalin. Yeah, not her proudest moment. 

“Why-why were you-you?” Alexa stammered, looking anywhere but Dwalin. 

“Yer were havin’ a nightmare lass. Yer were cryin’ out in ya sleep so I er…" Dwalin mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh,” Alexa whispered, curling into herself as her dream played in her head. 

It wasn’t a dream. Nor a nightmare. It was a memory. During the Clone Wars, Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress had tortured her, enslaved her. They were angry at Obi-Wan you see, and they knew of the close relationship between him and Alexa. It was well known, well their friendship anyway. So, they had lured him in, using her as a trap. She had never seen Ben so scared than the day that she had been at the brother's mercy. 

**THIRD POV**

Dwalin watched as Alexa shut herself off. The same dead look she had from outside Mirkwood ensnared her eyes. He momentarily wondered what she had seen to make her act like that. 

Dwalin shifted uneasily, words were not his strength, actions were. Gazing at Alexa’s fetal position he sighed deeply. 

Swallowing his nerves, he closed the four feet gap and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her; bringing her into his sturdy chest. His action worked favorably, as Alexa presently came out of her sudden daze. 

Slowly, but surely Alexa moved her hands till they rested against Dwalin’s chest. Tucking her head into his neck, Alexa released a shuddering sob. She balled her fists into his tunic as she let out her pain. 

At hearing her cry, Dwalin’s body tensed momentarily before holding her more securely to his chest. He ran his big hands up and down her back in soothing motions. 

“That’s it, lass, just let it out.” he murmured into her hair. 

After a while, Alexa’s crying died down to quiet sniffles; she pulled away from Dwalin’s chest but remained nestled against his side. Said Dwarf stopped his ministrations and just held her as they sat in silence. 

**\------**

“I was a General you know,” Alexa whispered, breaking the silence between them. 

She knew Dwalin was confused and somewhat curious about this, she could sense it. Though he didn’t reply or physically express any interest (other than parting his lips in shock); as he did not want to pry into her past. So, he waited for her to continue - if she wanted to of course. 

Alexa sighed; did she want to tell him this? It always hurt to talk of her past, but she had found that telling someone of her dreams/visions always made her feel better. Besides, she was stuck with Dwalin on this one. Nori, Bofur, and Ori were all in different cells with Bilbo nowhere to be seen. Though for some strange reason, it felt _right_ to tell Dwalin. 

“The Clone Wars went on for a little over three years. The Jedi and Clone soldiers fought for the Republic as keepers of the peace against the Separatists and the Sith. During this time, myself along with a few other Jedi were sent to this planet Mandalore to help defuse this order called ‘Death Watch’.” Alexa muttered into Dwalin’s chest; a tear rolled down her cheek as she went to continue the tale. 

“What we did not know was that Darth Maul, a powerful Sith Lord was leading it. Darth Maul had supposedly died after a close friend of mine cut him in half over ten years ago. However, the force is a strange and powerful thing. Maul somehow used his anger to keep himself alive long enough to get help. I was…” Alexa gulped, swallowing the thump that was forming in her throat. 

“I was captured – by Maul and his brother Savage Opress. They-they tor-tortured me, enslaved me.” she shuddered, her voice cracking as tears fell down her cheeks. Dwalin stiffened beneath her, his arms tightened around her form as red-hot fury built up inside him at her confession. _Teh_ _bastards!_

“I don’t want to remember the Clone Wars. I don’t want to remember the people I could’ve saved had I acted quicker. I don’t want to Dwalin, I don’t-I don’t want to remember…” Alexa faltered, bursting into tear wrenching sobs as her emotions took over once more. _What’s happening to me?!_ She thought as she cried. 

Dwalin could do nothing but hold the woman closer as she sobbed into his neck; drenching his tunic with her tears. He renewed his previous ministrations, rubbing her back in calming motions. There were no words exchanged, what could he say anyway? It’s going to be okay? No! 

Several minutes passed before her crying finally seized. Concerned, Dwalin pulled away slightly from the lass to look down at her. Her right hand was balled in his tunic, whilst the other was trapped between her chest and his. The sight caused a warm feeling to grow inside of Dwalin; an uncharacteristically soft smile grew on his face. 

Soft snores sounded next to his ear, turning his head he came face-to-face with a sound asleep Alexa. Pulling her from the cell floor and into his lap, Dwalin held her impossibly close to his chest. Even after all their fights, Dwalin would always protect and care for her. 

“I’ve got yer lass. Nothin’s gunna hurt ya, I’ll protect ya.” Dwalin whispered into her auburn locks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if there's gonna be a 'Team Iron Man V Team Captain America' sort of thing going on after this. 
> 
> Who's side are you on?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, and were as blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa on her period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this wayyy back when I was on mine. I was going to have this as an earlier chapter, but oh well. Hope ya enjoy!

The first time Alexa woke up, a warmth was surrounding her. Still asleep, she shifted further into the warmth. Inhaling the deep musk around her, a yawn left her as she cuddled deeper into the comfortable pillow under her. 

No later a groan had sounded from the warmth beneath her. _Wait, pillows don’t groan._

It was around this time that the reasonable part of her mind remembered where she was. Locked in a cell in the Woodland Realm. Which certainly doesn’t come with pillows, let alone ones that moan. 

Snapping her eyes open, she saw naught but black. Her nose twitched as it brushed against it, tickling her. It smelt of sweat and smoke. Moving her head, she looked down at her left hand which was lying on her lap. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Lazily, she followed her arm to her other hand. It was buried in a piece of clothing, following her hand up, she saw an asleep Dwalin. It was then that she finally registered what the source of the warmth exactly was. Well, who it was. 

Blinking a few times, her eyes focused and senses heightened as she gained her wits back. She was sitting on top of Dwalin. His arms were wrapped around her lower back and under her knees. Holding her firmly to his chest, with his head resting against the wall behind them. 

As she registered the burly dwarf beneath her, memories of last night — or at least she thinks it was last night — came to her. Dwalin helping her, _comforting_ her after her nightmare. 

Force, Alexa couldn’t recall the last time she had such a good sleep. One without visions or interruptions of any sort. 

As if knowing he was being watched, Dwalin’s eyes fluttered open. The two stared at each other for a while as Dwalin slowly woke up. After blinking a few times, his eyes grew wide as he took in the situation. Quickly, he dropped his arms from around her form. 

“I know tis not proper lass, please understand tha’ I would rather shave off me own beard than take advantage of a woman” Dwalin whispered, a bashful look on his face. Alexa laughed quietly as a light dusting of red grew on his cheeks. 

“That’s quite all right, no need to shave your beard off,” Alexa assured the stammering dwarf. 

“Regardless of proper or not, thank you Dwalin. You didn’t need to do that, but you did anyway. So, thank you, for that.” Alexa breathed shakily, baring a vulnerable part of herself to him. 

Dwalin huffed in reply. “It was teh least I could do lass. Yer saved me life.” He breathed, momentarily thinking back to the skin changers; where he was on his death bed after being impaled by Alexa’s lightsaber. 

“I wonder sometimes why,” Dwalin mumbled, causing Alexa to shift her head on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes. Their noses almost touching they were so close. 

“Wonder what?” Alexa whispered, 

“Wonder why yer saved me, lass.” Dwalin breathed, looking at the young woman one last time before drawing his eyes from hers. Leaning back against the wall, his head tilted back to look up at the ceiling. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alexa asked, pulling away from his chest to look at him; a doe-like expression on her face. When Dwalin didn’t reply, Alexa sighed and looked down at her hands; wringing them together. 

“You’re a good Dwarf, Dwalin. No matter how much we argue and fight. I know you are, and there's no way you're going out by a lightsaber. That's not happening, not on my watch.” Alexa continued, her eyebrows drawing together in determination towards the end. 

Dwalin’s chest rumbled as he chuckled. Her wee speech about him not dying by a lightsaber made him laugh. So, he can go ahead and die by an orc blade but not by a lightsaber, interesting… 

Smiling to herself, Alexa lay her head back on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. At the action, Dwalin went silent; shocked by the unexpected action. His body stiffened. Moving his head from the wall he looked down at the lass, questioning. 

But before he could ask her what she was doing. Her breathing had evened out and she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to rouse her, Dwalin had rested his head back against the wall once more. Placing an arm around her back once more, the other rose to lay on her knee. With that done Dwalin shortly fell asleep with a small smile on his face. 

**——— Time Skip ———**

The second time Alexa woke up, a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, making her wince. A hiss left her as she rubbed a hand over her sensitive tummy. _Oh, force no. Don’t be what I think it is. Please. Please!_

A dull throb grew between her thighs as another stab of pain hit her stomach. Tucking her head under Dwalin’s hairy chin, she curled her legs up till she was almost in a ball. 

A grumble and a curse left the dwarf beneath her as she moved. All her movement had stirred him. 

Alexa let out a whimper as Dwalin shifted beneath her. Hearing the sound, Dwalin loosened his arms around her form; worried that he had caused her pain. 

Feeling the loss of his arms, the pain in her stomach grew tenfold until it was almost unbearable. 

“No, Dwalin. Please.” Alexa whined into the burly dwarf’s neck. 

Her sudden plea shocked Dwalin, not expecting it. Nonetheless, he wove his arms around her once more. 

Still having no idea as to what was going on, Dwalin looked down - as much as he could - at the quivering lass. At first, he had thought that she had bumped her swollen cheek into his chest, but it soon came apparent to him as his eyes wandered down her form that it wasn’t the case. 

He watched as her left hand lay firmly on her stomach, whilst the other was gripping his tunic; her knuckles growing whiter by the second. 

As he took in the scene, an old memory popped into his head. He had seen this happen before. Thorin’s sister Dis had also gotten pains in her stomach, which had been lessened by a special tea. But they didn’t have tea here. Nope, and even if they did there was no way that the Elven King would give her any; not after their ‘discussion’ the other day. Thinking back, he remembered watching Thorin soothe his sister by rocking her gently and rubbing her stomach. 

Now knowing what he had to do, Dwalin gulped. This could either go very well or very badly. He shivered as he thought about how Dis got when she was going through the same thing. Mahal, as soon as he found out he would avoid her like the plague. He may be a feared, battle-hardened warrior but that was no match for a Dam during her ‘lady time’. 

Slowly, as not to startle her. Dwalin lifted her stiff arm that lay over her stomach with the one hand and placed his other hand where hers once lay; before promptly releasing her arm to lie over his. With a soothing motion, well as soothing as he could be. Dwalin moved his rough hand in circles over her stomach, gently rocking her as he did so. 

At his ministrations, a sigh left Alexa as the pain in her stomach somewhat subdued. She moved her hand from over his arm, to rest on his chest. The pain in her stomach making her completely forget about what lay beneath her tunic. 

The two had remained silent the entire time, with Alexa’s deep breathing the only thing being heard. When she had finally fallen asleep Dwalin had seized rocking her but continued to rub her stomach. Just in case the pain came back. 

**———— Time Skip ————**

The third time Alexa woke up, there was a dull pain in her stomach. Though that wasn’t the reason why she woke up. What was? Oh, only a light knock on the door. Just kidding, the Elf could’ve knocked down the cell door with all his loud banging. Like honestly, he was being louder than all of the dwarves combined at Bilbo’s; and that was one hell of a feat. 

“Just five more minutes.” Alexa groaned, fisting Dwalin’s tunic. The latter grumbled in agreement. 

The banging stopped but a rapid tapping started. Peering up from Dwalin’s neck with one eye open, Alexa almost guffawed at the sight. A very annoyed Elf stood outside their cell, his arms crossed firmly tapping his foot. 

Releasing a sigh, Alexa groaned into Dwalin’s neck before shifting in his lap. There goes her sleep. Yawning, Alexa stretched her arms above her. A pained whimper left her as a spike of pain shot through her tummy as she moved. Resting a hand on her stomach, she moved her hand in soothing motions. 

“Come on, get out before I make you.” The Elf spat from outside the cell, 

“What happened to chivalry?” Alexa mumbled, though the Elf heard it and scowled at her, but remained quiet. 

Releasing a sigh, Alexa looked down at a sleeping Dwalin. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it was almost strange considering how he was awake. It was sweet and somewhat cute.   


Alexa laughed at the thought. _Dwalin_ _cute? Ha!_ _Dwalin_ _and cute in the same sentence, guess there’s a first for everything._ As she stared at his face (not in a creepy way I promise) she imagined what he would do If she told him that. He’d most likely grumble about not being cute then storm off or something. Yeah no, he would kill her. Yup, she’s gonna die. 

“Wha’ er yer staring at lass?” Dwalin grunted, feeling her eyes on him. His own remained closed with sleep. 

Alexa smiled at the noise. Before it had irritated her when he would grunt at her, but now it was becoming more endearing than anything else. _Oh, force what was happening to her?_

“Thank you Dwalin. For last night. I really-I needed that” Alexa whispered, a soft look in her eyes. 

At her words, Dwalin’s eyes flickered open. His blue eyes catching her greeny-grey. “Yer don’ have ta thank me, lass. Wha’ kind of Dwarf would I be if I didn’t?” he whispered back, his arms tightening around her waist. 

“True, but you could’ve just turned a blind eye. But you didn’t, you helped me every time. So, thank you Dwalin.” Alexa finished; her expression softened as she looked at the Dwarf. 

Dwalin grunted in response, his hand landed on her knee with a thump. Wordlessly assuring her that it was okay and it didn’t bother him. Alexa smiled at the action before wrapping her arms around his thick neck in a hug. 

Dwalin inhaled sharply at the action, flabbergast. It took him a few long seconds but his mind finally caught up with him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her loosely in his arms, his face buried in her auburn locks. 

This embrace felt different to Dwalin, almost intimate. Unlike last night when he was comforting her and had initiated the contact, this time she had gone to him first. Whilst Alexa was no stranger to friendliness or joking around, she had rarely initiated any physical embrace with any of the company; not including the wee lad Ben of course. 

The only times Dwalin could think of was with Bilbo and once with Nori. After Rivendell when Bilbo had almost fallen to his death after the stone giants and again when he appeared out of thin air after the Goblins and after she had woken up in Nori’s arms in Mirkwood. All the other embraces were her on the receiving end. 

From her past, it was only to be expected. Attachment is forbidden and so forth. So, getting an intimate embrace from Alexa was as rare as it was special. She must really care about the dwarf since she had embraced him first. The thought caused a warmth to grow in Dwalin’s chest; she had hugged him! 

Their hug was cut short when Alexa was yanked roughly out of Dwalin’s arms; a startled yell leaving her. The Elf had apparently run out of patience. His long pale fingers were curled around Alexa’s wrist, his grip painfully tight. He began dragging the woman towards the open cell door. Not waiting for a moment to let her gather her bearings, or better yet, her footing. 

Dwalin leaped to his feet, stepping closer towards the offending Elf with a deep scowl on his face. He had known that they would come back for her, to question her further; but that didn’t make him any less happy about the situation.

Seeing Dwalin’s actions the Elf smirked and tightened his hold on the woman; almost taunting the burly Dwarf to make a move. Alexa whined painfully at the Elf’s unnaturally tight grip, her free hand coming up to try and break his hold. 

At her cry, something in Dwalin snapped. Releasing a growl, he charged at the Elf, tackling him to the ground; now in full out battle mode. Dwalin quickly got the upper hand and pinned him down. Startled by the sudden assault, the Elf had let go of Alexa’s wrist. 

Dwalin did not hold back, seeing naught but red. Punch after punch he landed on the Elf’s face. Who had tried to fight back against the assault and even managed to punch the burly Dwarf in the jaw. Which, unfortunately for him, ended in Dwalin head butting him. Feeling faint from the harsh knock to his head and unable to do much else, the Elf screamed as Dwalin beat him to a pulp. His yells no doubt alerting the nearby guards. 

During this, Alexa had been alternating between rubbing her wrist, which already had a dark bruise forming and her stomach which was having sharp pulses once more. _Blasted Elves._ Alexa looked across at Dwalin only now realizing what he was doing. A horrified look fell on Alexa’s face as she watched as a red-faced Dwalin beat the shit out of the barely conscious Elf. The former, from the looks of it, had no intention of stopping any time soon. 

Incoming signatures overwhelmed Alexa’s senses, breaking her out of her shock. Peering out of the gate, she saw at least ten Elven guards running up the winding staircases; no doubt heading towards them. Turning back to Dwalin and the bloodied Elf, she strode towards him. Tugging on his broad shoulder, she tried to get him to stop. Lost in his rage, Dwalin didn’t notice her presence; well if he did, he ignored it. 

Knowing that she couldn’t use the force in the Elf’s presence, she began yelling at Dwalin to stop. After one particularly loud yell, Dwalin seized hitting the Elf and stood. Muttering incoherently under his breath, he spat down at the senseless Elf. 

“Dwalin?” Alexa asked, placing her hand on his thick arm slowly; not wanting to startle him. 

Gently pulling on his arm, she tugged him around to face her. Dwalin’s chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. The heat of the battle slowly leaving him. His face was splatted with blood, no doubt from the unconscious Elf. 

“Oh, Dwalin.” Alexa breathed, “You shouldn’t have done that.” she whispered, worried as to what will happen to him now that he has brutally assaulted one of the guards. 

  


Dwalin huffed in reply, “I’ll take me chances lass.” he grunted, shaking off her concerns; he carefully took her wrist in his meaty hand. 

A quiet laugh left Alexa at his words, _ever the stubborn Dwarf_. She looked down at Dwalin a small smile on her lips as he looked over her wrist. She liked this side of Dwalin, the sweet, protective side. 

The smile soon fell from her face as several Elves rounded the corner to their cell. All staring down at their fallen comrade. _Well shit_

**ALEXA'S POV**

Dwalin stepped in front of her, shielding her from the now infuriated Elves. Though as he glared at the Elves, Alexa managed to sidestep his broad figure to stand in front of him. They were here for her originally and she didn’t want Dwalin to be in any more shit. 

Said Dwarf had tried to stop her, had even grasped her wrist and tugged her behind him again. But she still moved to stand in front of him. One of the reasons for this was that Alexa knew that further delay would only piss the already enraged Elves even more. 

So, reluctantly she had broken out of his hold, muttering a half-apology half warning under her breath; telling him not to make the situation anymore worse. She left with one of the Elves while the rest were busy carrying out the one Dwalin knocked out. 

Not too long after, she had arrived at the Throne Room. Her Elven escort was a complete and utter ass the entire time up, pushing and shoving her. This was reasonable, the unconscious Elf was no doubt his buddy so his behavior was understandable on some points. Nonetheless, when they had finally made it to the Throne Room, she had made him suffer. Well, not quite ‘suffer’ per se. But she certainly humiliated him. 

As they made it up the last few steps, she had flicked her hand ever so subtly. At her action, the Elf had ‘fallen’ forward and roughly face planted on the wooden floor of the Throne Room with a bang. She watched internally dying of laughter as the Elf scrambled to his feet. His nose bleeding and very clearly broken. 

“Well, it’s certainly an improvement.’ Alexa muttered, letting a small grin form on her lips as she looked up at the pissed Elf. 

The brown-haired Elf glared down at her in fury and went to hit her when the Elf King had stepped in. 

“I think that’s quite enough. Go clean yourself up.” Thranduil spoke, his voice as sharp as steel. 

After receiving a final glare from his King, the Elf had scrammed down the stairs. Head tilted back, fingers pinching his nose; in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It was almost comical. 

Alexa had watched him run down the narrow steps, pushing past the ginger Elf Tauriel. Said Elf had looked up towards her, in response, Alexa had smiled and waved. Which had gained a confused look from the Elf and an awkward wave back. 

Smiling to herself, Alexa turned back around to the blonde king. Who was WaYYYY closer than he was last. Like damn, ever heard of personal space? 

Wiping the smile off her face, Alexa walked past Thranduil and further into the Throne Room. She stopped before she could reach the Throne and turned around, coming face-to-face with the Elven King who had been trailing after her. 

  


“Miss me already?” Alexa asked, her tone dry; already bored. 

Ignoring her words, Thranduil entered her personal space once more and stared down menacingly into her eyes. 

“The guards tell me you were crying last night. Why is that? Did you finally realize that you mean nothing? That you are nothing?” He asked, a smug smile forming on his lips. His icy blue eyes studied her own, searching for any emotion that would betray her calm dilemma. 

Alexa bit the inside of her cheek, trying desperately not to blow her cover. But force if her cramps weren’t coming back full swing. 

“No, I just had a bad dream about the Spider’s from Mirkwood,” Alexa replied, shivering just at her own words. _Blasted spiders, ugh!_

Thranduil looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question. Being incredibly condescending of her very rational fear. Noting his look, Alexa narrowed her eyes. 

“Aranchiphobia is a real thing! Okay? Those spiders are abnormally massive! Like what the force happened to the tiny ones? Where are they aye? Cause whatever you lot are cooking up in that forest ain’t natural.” Alexa yelled, losing all her previous patience; and letting her emotions take over as a spike of pain erupted in her stomach. 

Thranduil looked at the small woman, naught but his eyes giving away how shocked he was at her sudden outburst. She broke way easier than last time. _Guess a night in the cells did her some good._ Wanting to use this to his advantage he continued his investigation. 

“Who are you and why are you traveling with Thorin Oakenshield and his band of misfits?” He asked, bending his head down to stare directly into her eyes. At this point, Tauriel had entered the Throne Room and was watching the interrogation go down from the side. 

“I told you my name is Alexa. I’m a cook. I was hired to provide meals for the company.” Alexa said, holding her stomach tightly as another wave of pain rushed through her. 

“I don’t believe you.” Thranduil sneered, backing away from the woman. 

“Yeah, well believe what you will. Don’t make you right.” Alexa spat, getting tired of the Elven King already. She watched as he circled her. 

“Well, I believe that there is more to you than meets the eye. So, I will ask again. Who are you?” The King asked, scrutinizing the young woman. 

“Someone you should tread lightly around if you don’t want to leave this place a eunuch.” Alexa snapped, almost doubling over in pain from the ever-growing throb in her stomach. 

“What did you say?” Thranduil hissed, pausing his circling to stand directly in front of the young woman. His form became rigid, his pale blue eyes flashed dangerously as he glared down at her. 

“Do you have ale in your ear? Where do you think the knives are kept, old man? Oh, that’s right the kitchen!” Alexa yelled in his face. Yeah, she probably shouldn’t have provoked him, yet again. Oh, well. 

Alexa knew she had pissed him off beyond belief. Even more so than the last time. She watched as his hand twitched at his side, no doubt ready to slap her once more. She would take it. Holding her head high as she waited for the blow when the pain in her stomach suddenly upped a level. Bringing her down to her knees. 

Clutching her belly, tears pricked at her eyes as the pain became too much. It was then the King’s subordinate, the ginger Elf Tauriel had interfered. 

Alexa paid no mind as Tauriel and Thranduil talked, the pain proving too much for her. Even if she was listening to them, she still wouldn’t be able to understand what they were saying anyway. It was like her pains were making up for all the years she had been free of them. 

After a while, the talking had seized, and she felt a hand wrap under her arm, hauling her up. Peering up, she saw the ginger Elf smiling down at her in sympathy. Nodding in thanks, Alexa closed her eyes as a wince left her lips. Blasted cramps, why did the Elves have to confiscate her pack; they had her herbs that stopped this sort of thing from happening. 

“Here we are,” Tauriel said, sitting Alexa down on a stool. 

Alexa whispered her thanks but didn’t meet the Elf’s eyes. Her head remaining bowed as another wave of pain pulsed through her. 

“Drink this, it will help with your pains,” Tauriel said, passing Alexa a small cup filled with a tea of some sort. 

Alexa took the cup from her hand wordlessly, nodding her thanks. She chucked the tea back, the warm liquid instantly soothing her pains. Yet again, Alexa was impressed by the wonders of Elven medicine. Placing the now empty cup on a nearby bench, Alexa looked at the Elf Maid before her. 

“Thank you, my name is Alexa. If you didn’t know before.” Alexa finally spoke up, her eyes catching the brown ones of the ginger Elf. 

“Yes, I’ve heard. I am Tauriel.” She replied, a humorous look on her face. 

At her words, Alexa smirked and held out her hand. Seeing her hand, Tauriel peered back at the woman’s face before hesitantly taking her hand and shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you Tauriel. I promise I am way nicer than what King Thranduil may have said.” Alexa said, releasing her grip on Tauriel’s hand; ending the handshake. She ran her fingers over her bruised cheek. 

“He did this?” Tauriel asked, inspecting Alexa’s swollen cheek. 

“He did not appreciate my snark words,” Alexa replied, chuckling slightly. 

“You should not anger him,” Tauriel said, whispered under her breath, looking around the room; as if the walls had ears. 

“Too late for that.” Alexa jest, drawing her hand back to her lap; a hiss of pain leaving her as she jostled her left shoulder. 

“You’re injured,” Tauriel said, not missing the expel of air. 

“Happened almost a year ago, it just never really healed,” Alexa said, wincing as she touched her shoulder. 

Alexa was too invested in her shoulder, that she didn’t notice Tauriel move in front of her. It wasn’t until the Elf had tried to take off her tunic that she did. 

“No! Uh, there’s no need to do that.” Alexa muttered, releasing her shoulder to tug her tunic down instead. 

“It’s alright, I’ll be quick,” Tauriel said, before going back to Alexa’s tunic. 

“Can’t you just work around it? Please?” Alexa breathed, staring up pleadingly into the Elf’s eyes. 

Tauriel peered down at the pleading woman. Releasing a sigh, she agreed. 

“Okay.” 

Alexa sighed a breath of relief. “Thank you.” 

Tauriel nodded and got to work. Helping Alexa get her left arm out of her sleeve before pushing the tunic away from her shoulder and down her arm. 

  
Alexa watched as Tauriel looked over her shoulder. Several whimpers and shaky breaths left her as the ginger Elf’s thin nimble fingers pressed into the flesh; in an attempt to get a mental image of her injury. At times, Tauriel had asked her to move her arm in certain positions. Minutes of this past, before Tauriel looked into Alexa’s eyes. 

“I have never seen anything like it.” She said, her eyes wide with shock. 

“What do you mean?” Alexa asked timidly, already knowing that the news was not going to be good. 

“It shouldn’t be possible for you to move it. The bone has been broken in too many places; you are extremely lucky that it can still function. Even with Elven medicine, we do not have the capabilities to heal this type of injury. You will live with it for the rest of your life. I’m so sorry.” Tauriel breathed, she looked at Alexa in remorse before helping the young woman put her tunic back on. 

“Yeah, I know. Even with my healing abilities, I do not have the skill to perform such a task.” Alexa admitted as she slid her arm back through the sleeve. 

“I thought you said you were a cook?” Tauriel asked, suspicious. Though it was clear to Alexa she was jesting. 

“Among other things,” Alexa said with a mischievous smile. 

“But that is a conversation for another time. In the meantime, I’d like to be escorted back to my cell.” Alexa said, holding out her arm to be ‘escorted’; a massive grin on her face. 

Tauriel looked curiously at Alexa, so many questions going through her mind. But relented for the meantime and took Alexa’s arm, escorting her back to the dungeon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 4 weeks of isolation due to the Corona Virus and a 2-week break from college. So, gonna knock out some chapters! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish the Desolations of Smaug or at least get towards the end of the film. 
> 
> Stay safe!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Time after time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler before the great escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

** THIRD POV **

  


Many days had passed since the company had been captured by the Mirkwood Elves.  Thranduil had summoned Alexa so many times she had since lost count. Much to the Elven king’s irritation, he had not found out anything about her or why she is on a suicide mission to reclaim a homeland with a band of Dwarves. He even tried several times during the night, but even that did not work. She was unbreakable. 

Other than spending her time in the Throne Room, silently waiting to be escorted back to her cell. Alexa and  Dwalin had gotten closer. Spending all that time together in close quarters really brought the two together. 

It was strange to think about. Force, if she was told a month ago that she and  Dwalin would be talking civilly she would’ve laughed in their face. But yet here she was, talking to  Dwalin without once shouting at him or causing a fight. Talk about character development. 

Her cheek had since gone down and was no longer swollen. Thanks to  Tauriel who had given her some medicine for that. Though it was still bruised. It was now a light yellow, so unless you were in the right lighting it wasn’t noticeable. 

Other than the countless interrogation sessions during all times of the day, so far life in the dungeons wasn’t so bad. Though  Dwalin wasn’t much of a talker, it was company all the same. Besides he was an amazing cuddlier. Like who would’ve known? Big, scary  Dwalin a cuddlier? Ha!

Ever since Alexa had first fallen asleep in  Dwalin’s arms, she’s had an undisturbed sleep. Well, not from her visions or PTSD flashbacks anyway. No, nowadays it was all because of that blonde Elven prick of a King that she woke up several times during the night. Anyway, since it had worked so well - and  Dwalin didn’t seem to mind – they now soundly sleep in  each other's embrace most nights. 

Fast forward to now; Alexa had just recently gotten back from yet another one of the blonde King’s interrogations. At this point, she had just stood in the Throne Room as silent as death. Simply watching the Elven King with practiced patience, her face and mind blank. 

Just kidding, whilst her face was blank her mind betrayed her. As  Thranduil circled her, Alexa was silently plotting to rip off those thick eyebrows of his. She just couldn’t take her eyes off them; they were so big! Like a pair of hairy caterpillars had decided to make their home there. 

After he had done his usual circling and gotten up close to her, she had half the mind to rip them off like Velcro. Not that she did, but she would be lying if she said her hand didn’t twitch. That had brought her to here, back in the dark, dank cell with  Dwalin . 

“ Wha ’ did he say  tis time lass?”  Dwalin asked from his spot on the bench. 

“Same old same old; being abandoned, dying alone, that I’m a weak, defenseless little girl.” Alexa sighed heavily, plonking down next to Dwalin; their thighs touching due to the lack of room on the small bench. 

“He really needs some new insults.” Alexa jest, gaining a hum from  Dwalin . 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Not needing to say anything. Alexa shifted on the bench; bringing her legs up, she tucked them under her body. Releasing a sigh, Alexa dropped her head, resting it on  Dwalin’s broad shoulder. 

“How is  yer cheek? Does it still hurt?”  Dwalin asked, breaking the silence between the two. 

“A bit. But I'm more worried about you than my yellow cheek,” Alexa replied, her eyes flickering over the bruises on the side of his face and his swollen eye. 

“Na need ta  worrie about me lass,”  Dwalin whispered, staring down at his meaty hands. 

“I know, but I do regardless,” Alexa said, casting her eyes down to his lap. Her hand reached out and grasped his calloused hand in hers tightly. Squeezing  Dwalin’s hand firmly, Alexa thought back to that day. 

After the Elves had carried out their bloody, unconscious counterpart and Alexa had been taken to the Throne Room,  Dwalin had gotten the worst of it. When Alexa had finally returned to the dungeon with  Tauriel , the dwarves around her were in an uproar. 

At first, she thought they had seen her healing cheek; but it was much  worse than that. After being let back in her joined  cell with  Dwalin she went to tell him about her ‘day’ when she noticed that he wasn’t in there with her. 

It didn’t take long before the others had filled her in on what had happened. After hearing what had gone down, Alexa had almost revealed who she really was. To put it simply her thoughts were very colorful. 

But being a Jedi, Alexa was trained to be mindful of her thoughts and her emotions. And so, she had meditated on the Jedi Code; busying herself by focusing on purging her destructive emotions. 

By the time  Dwalin had come back, her mind was clear. She relented from causing harm to the Elven guards who had shoved his battered body in. But that didn’t stop her from glaring at the smug bastards. 

They had beaten him; his face was bruised and bloody. But that wasn’t the worst of it. His back had several long lashes with some painful-looking welts. His wrists were also bruised, which Alexa gathered were from the chains they had no doubt held him down with. 

Releasing a sigh, Alexa came back to the present and lifted her head from  Dwalin’s shoulder.   
  


“Come now, let's go,” Alexa whispered, patting his tattooed hand. 

Once he had stood, Alexa ushered him towards the darkest spot of the cell. She had been doing this since it happened. As they were stuck in a cell in the Mirkwood Realm, she had been unable to heal him completely; as she was worried the Elves would notice. That and since they were barely fed anything it would take too much effort and would leave her drained for several hours. So, every now and then she would numb his pain, slowly healing the wounds on his body. 

Mapping out the damp wall through the darkness with her hands, Alexa finally sat down against the corner of the cell. Wordlessly  Dwalin followed, sitting down in front of her; knowing the drill by now. 

As he settled in front of her, he tugged his tunic over his head. It was hard to see much in front of her, but Alexa managed. Her hands ran over  Dwalin’s muscular back, enticing a sigh from the burly Dwarf. The lashes from the whip had almost fully healed, with scabs now covering the once raw wounds. 

Breathing deeply, Alexa focused on the force around her and within. Clearing her mind, her fingers followed the path of each lash. As she went over them, she mended the flesh until they were nothing more than a handful of long, thin scratches. 

After softly patting his back,  Dwalin tugged his tunic back over his now fully healed back. Releasing a sigh, Alexa shuffled around to his front. Grasping his wrists lightly, she made quick work of what bruises were left. Finally, she peered up at his bruised face. Gently, her right hand reached up to cup his bearded cheek.  Dwalin closed his eyes at the sensation, a red tint formed on his cheeks at her closeness - not that Alexa noticed; and if she did, she kept quiet about it. 

The force flowed from her fingertips onto his face. His swollen eye went down till it was just a black eye and the cuts on his face all but disappeared. 

  


“That’s all for today.” Alexa murmured, reluctantly removing her hand from his warm cheek. 

Releasing a grunt,  Dwalin nodded and stood. Alexa was about to follow when she noticed his hand outstretched towards her. Peering up at the Dwarf, she grinned and took his hand. 

Pulling on her hand,  Dwalin heaved Alexa up with  practiced ease. She smiled down at the Dwarf; who's lips twitched in a rare smile back at her. The two stared at each other for a moment, just smiling. 

“Thank  yer lass.”  Dwalin breathed, thankful for her efforts. 

“That’s okay Dwalin,” Alexa whispered. A shaky breath left  her as she realized that she was still holding his hand. 

Confused at her sudden  behavior ,  Dwalin followed her eye line to their intertwined hands; a blush rose on his cheeks. Peering back up into Alexa’s eyes, the pair stared at each other; the air around them now extremely thick and awkward. 

Feeling her own cheeks heat up, Alexa quickly released  Dwalin’s hand and put some space between them. Too embarrassed to do anything else, Alexa peered down at her feet; her face a brilliant red.

An awkward cough left Dwalin, as he looked at Alexa bashfully before averting his eyes. He seemed to be having a mental conversation with himself before he stepped forward, closer to the woman and looked back up at her. Sensing his movement, Alexa spared a glance at the Dwarf; holding her breath as she watched him open his mouth. 

  


“Not stuck in there, you’re not” A familiar voice interrupted, unknowingly bringing the two back to reality. It seemed that Alexa and  Dwalin were so absorbed in one  another,  they had completely missed Bilbo’s return. 

  


It was around this time that Alexa and  Dwalin heard the tale-tell sounds of keys clinking together. Glancing towards the source of the voice, a grin grew on Alexa’s previous bashful face before a choked laugh left her. Forgetting her previous embarrassment Alexa rushed towards the bars of the cell. 

“Bilbo!” Alexa yelled, her happiness at seeing her friend making her momentarily forget about their situation. The rest of the company joined in, all greeting Bilbo in a similar fashion; some even cheering at the sight of their burglar. 

“Shh! There are guards nearby.” Bilbo hushed, moving to Thorin’s cell first. He quickly unlocked the cell with the stolen keys, freeing their leader. 

When Bilbo had finally gotten to Alexa’s and  Dwalin’s cell and opened it, she had quickly hugged him; engulfing his smaller frame. 

“Oh, Bilbo. Thank force you're okay,” Alexa breathed, squeezing Bilbo slightly before pulling back to look at his face. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” Bilbo whispered, a small smile gracing his dirty face. 

  


Alexa looked down at Bilbo confused. Before he had held his hand out towards her, peering down a grin grew on her face as she saw what the hobbit was holding.  _ Her lightsaber!  _ Taking it from Bilbo’s’ hold, Alexa ran her fingers over the familiar grooves on the hilt.

  


“Oh, yeah. It’s all coming together.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen: JAILBREAK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape from Mirkwood

Once everyone had been released, they all gathered around the staircase that they came down many, many days ago. All talking in good merriment, awaiting further instruction. During this, Alexa was catching up with Nori and Bofur. 

“Thank force we are leaving, ugh I never want to see that blonde prick again,” she muttered to the two. 

“Yer, I'm happy te be out of here. I was stuck with me brother. Now, I love the fella, but Mahal!” Bofur groaned, causing a chuckle to leave Alexa. 

“Yer see I didn’t have that problem, having my own cell and all,” Nori said, glancing as his nails as if bored; his tone cocky. His comment made Alexa shove him playfully, which got her a ‘hey’ and a stuck-out tongue in response. 

“Speaking of, how was being stuck with Dwalin go? Didn’t hear much from yer cell after we first got in here.” Bofur asked, looking at Alexa curiously. 

“Err…" 

“Up the stairs,” Thorin whispered, breaking everyone from their chats. A sigh of relief left Alexa at his instruction. 

“You first. Ori” Dwalin grunted, pushing the ginger dwarf forward towards the stairs. 

“Not that way. Down here. Follow me.” Bilbo said, quickly moving on his hobbit feet down another set of stairs. 

Trusting his judgement, Alexa followed after the hobbit without question. The others, however, were a little bit reluctant. Realizing they weren’t following, Alexa turned back towards the company who were currently exchanging a few looks between each other; deciding whether or not they should follow. 

“We don’t have all day, hurry up!” Alexa whispered harshly, causing all of them to seize their discussions and look at her. 

“Well come on then,” Alexa said once she had everyone’s attention. Nodding her head towards a departing Bilbo. 

“Go,” Bofur breathed, looking to his fellow kin for a brief moment before padding down the steps to Alexa’s side. 

After sending a thankful look to Bofur, Alexa continued down the steps as quietly as she could towards a waiting Bilbo. The company all trod as softly as they could down the steps, though some were louder than others. _Cough Kili Cough._

Soon, snores filled the companies ears as they came to the end of the staircase. Alexa looked around the room that Bilbo had led them to, it was the cellars. 

“This way,” Bilbo whispered, standing to the side of the steps with Alexa. 

“Come, on,” Bilbo said, as he waved his hand for the Dwarves to walk past him. 

“I don’t believe it. We’re in the cellars!” Kili scoffed, ignoring the need to be quiet once again. No sooner had he muttered the words; the once thankful Dwarves fell into a bad mood. All scowling and bitter as they took in their situation.

“You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!” Bofur said, 

“I know what I'm doing” Bilbo replied, 

“Shhh!” Bofur reminded him, holding a finger to his mouth. Being completely hypocritical. 

“This way! This way!” Bilbo led them once more, as he walked further into the wine cellar towards a load of barrels. 

Alexa walked side by side with Bilbo until they rounded the corner. There just beyond the stacks of wine bottles and passed out Elves was over a dozen large wine barrels. As she looked over the weirdly familiar barrels, a sharp breath left Alexa as she knew her vision was soon, going to pass. 

“Everyone climb into the barrels quickly” Bilbo ushered, once all the company was standing before them. 

“Are you mad? They’ll find us” Dwalin spat, pushing his way through his fellow Dwarves to Bilbo and Alexa. 

“No. They won’t I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me.” Bilbo says, trying to convince the stubborn Dwarf. 

Alexa watched as the Dwarves around them all muttered to one another; hesitant. Before she could say anything, Thorin bet her to it. 

“Do as he says,” Thorin whispers, breaking the chatter around him. A mere second passed before the once hesitant Dwarves followed their leader's orders; quickly climbing into the barrels. 

Swallowing thickly, Alexa padded towards the barrels. This was not going to end well. 

“Come on lass, get in.” The gruff voice of Dwalin sounded beside her. His knees bent as he squatted next to the woman with his fingers weaved together; ready to lift her. 

Alexa peered up at the empty barrel above her, they were really about to do this. _Blast!_ Taking a deep breath, Alexa planted her left foot on Dwalin’s intertwined fingers as well as a hand on his broad shoulder for balance. With the extra height, she reached for the rim of the barrel. When she got a decent grip on it, she nodded down to Dwalin who got ready. 

After a quick test bounce, she pushed off on her left foot, her right following. That, with Dwalin’s extra push, got her head-first into the barrel. Unfortunately, only her torso and up got in, with the other half sticking out awkwardly. 

Though after a little shifting and fumbled movements from yours truly, she had finally got in. Thankfully the barrels were massive, so it took little to no effort to turn around till only her head poked out. Though, it was a completely different story for the others. 

She stifled a giggle as she watched four Dwarves try to push Bombur into one of the bottom barrels. It also seemed that Dwalin had deemed himself ‘the company's helper’ as he went around shoving everyone into the barrels. Poor Bifur got shoved face first! A few minutes of this passed, before everyone bar, Bilbo were in. 

“Everyone’s in,” Dori said; getting noises in agreement. 

“What do we do now?” Bofur asked, sticking his head out to look towards Bilbo who had yet to get into a barrel. 

“Hold your breath,” Bilbo said as he grabbed the lever beside him; trying to hide the smile that was trying to grow on his lips. 

“Just get it over with Bilbo. Rip the band-aid off,” Alexa breathed, crawling deeper into the barrel till she couldn’t go any further; her body tense. 

“Hold ma breath? What do yer mean?” Bofur asked, slightly worried after hearing Alexa’s words. _What was Bilbo going to do to them?_

No sooner had Bofur uttered the words, Bilbo pulled the lever; causing the floorboards to tilt and roll all of the barrels into the river below. Shouts of fear and surprise erupted from the Dwarves as they fell, no doubt alerting the Elves of their escape. 

Surfacing from the icy depths, Alexa breathed in gulps of air; having been completely soaked. It wasn’t long before Bilbo had joined them, without a barrel none of the less. Alexa had managed to smile at Bilbo, though it did little to assure the drenched hobbit - whose kind were known to dislike water. _Yeah, me too Bilbo_ Alexa thought as sheshivered. 

“Well done, Master Baggins.” Thorin breathed, beaming at the hobbit. 

Bilbo, the poor thing was forced to cling onto the rim of Nori’s barrel as the company descended the river. The gentle current soon turned to rapids, tossing the barrels from side to side; making it hard to stay surfaced. 

It wasn’t long before the familiar sound of an Elven horn sounded in Alexa’s ears. It wouldn’t be long now. 

“No!” Thorin shouted as the metal gates closed; effectively trapping the company in the boundaries of the Mirkwood Realm. 

  


As the barrels piled against one another, Alexa tried desperately to gather her courage. The orcs would soon be upon them; she couldn’t let her fear of water and inability to swim get in the way of the mission. 

The familiar whoosh of an arrow didn’t escape Alexa’s notice. Her face paled as the Elven Guard who had closed the gates fell forward, dead, into the river in front of her; a black arrow embedded in his back. 

“Watch out! There’s Orcs!” Bofur shouted, warning the company. 

  


Between the gate and being wedged in-between the company, there wasn’t much one could do. Alexa watched helpless, as Kili climbed out of his barrel. 

That was when an Orc jumped down onto the barrels and lunged at an unsuspecting Alexa. The Orc snarled at her, holding up a nasty looking dagger. But before he could land the killing blow, Bilbo thrust his shining blue elven blade, stabbing the Orc in the neck; killing it. Dwalin promptly elbowed the dead Orc into the water below, snatched its weapon and threw it to Kili; who was in dire need of it. 

Alexa looked at her friend with wide eyes “You saved me,” she whispered, shocked. Bilbo just looked at her with eyes just as wide, holding his glowing sword tightly. 

During this Kili fought his way to the lever, with the weapon Dwalin had thrown at him. A sense of DeJa'Vu suddenly hit Alexa, glancing towards the bank of orcs. She watched as the brute looking orc from her previous visions notched an arrow. 

The words Master Qui-Gon said to her echoed in her head ‘ _You have a gift young Alexa, but you must be wary. Do not change all that you see, for some things are meant to be.’_ Alexa then recalled what her Master Ki-Adi Mundi had shown her. A lump grew in her throat, as she realized what had to be done. 

She had to let Kili get shot by the poisoned arrow. Unable to watch her vision come to pass, she cowered in her barrel, her eyes clamped shut. A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard the telltale sound of metal meeting flesh, followed by grunts of pain and distress. 

  


“Kili!” Fili yelled, unable to do anything as he watched his brother collapse; an arrow sticking out of his thigh. 

  


Between Kili getting shot and the Elves coming to the rescue. Well, not to rescue the company from what could’ve possibly been their deaths, no more like getting the orc scum off their borders. Got to draw the line somewhere, I guess? 

Anyway, with the Elves proving to be a great distraction for the Orcs; Kili had managed to reopen the gate and had since gotten back into his barrel. 

The company was swept downstream, away from the Elven kingdom. Unfortunately, the Orcs had followed. Even though the Elves were proving rather useful, killing the Orcs in quick succession. The Orcs continued to attack the company, with every one of the barrels having at least three arrows embedded in them. 

Alexa cowered inside her barrel, with her head just showing. Whilst the rest of the company were fighting back against the Orcs; stealing their weapons, chopping a thick log in two hits. Even Bombur was contributing - not that he usually didn’t - and managed to fight off force knows how many. 

It was so awesome! Though Alexa made a mental note not to get on his bad side. Also, Legolas did some leaping between the barrels. Using some of the Dwarves heads to get from one side of the river to the other. To put it simply, Dwalin was ready to murder the prancing Elf. 

Alexa mostly kept silent throughout the entire event and barely got involved in the fighting. As she was more uneasy about the water around her, not wanting the barrel to tip or force forbid submerge. 

Though she did look out for her counterparts. Sensing if any of them needed immediate help and the occasional toss of a weapon. But, so far most of them didn’t require her help. The only close call, was when an Orc aimed an arrow at Thorin, though Tauriel had taken care of that. 

**—— Time Skip ——**

Hours had since passed. The company had managed to outrun the Orcs and Elves with the current. However, the further out they all got, the calmer the water got till they were no longer in any rapids. When Thorin had declared that they were to head to shore. Alexa, personally, was ready to start kissing the ground. She was completely drenched and had been shivering for the past hour. That and she was feeling a little under the weather, motion sickness and all. The constant rolling around in the river and the lack of heat and general comfortlessness the barrel gave her was just icing on the cake. 

Half drowned; she stumbled her way to shore. Falling short a couple of times, Dwalin sort to help her out. So, he had taken ahold of the back of her tunic and threw her over his shoulder. Not that she was complaining, her legs had stiffened over their trip down the river. 

A sigh of relief left her when Dwalin dropped her off on the shore. She quickly thanked the Dwarf, who went to help, no drag Ori to shore. Once he had left, she had collapsed and just breathed. 

“Enjoying yourself?” a deep voice sounded beside Alexa, startling her; though she didn’t show it. 

“More like recovering, I'm not a fan of _water,”_ Alexa said, whispering the last part; though he had heard it. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked concerned, he offered a hand to Alexa. 

“Yeah, just tired and wet. Very wet.” Alexa muttered, taking the Dwarf’s meaty hand. 

“Yes, I can see that,” Thorin said, helping Alexa stand; a smile twitching on his lips. Huffing a laugh at his words, Alexa held back a grin; her eyes flashed. _Cheeky bugger_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, out of Mirkwood. Shame Alexa didn't do much er fighting per say in this chapter. But she can't swim and is afraid of water, so? yeah. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bard the Bowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company meet Bard, talk about boats, first signs of the gold sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring/mundane chapter. Hope ya enjoy anyways!

**ALEXA’S POV**

Her feet swung back and forth as they dangled over the river. A sigh left her. Did she do the right thing? Was it right to let Kili get shot? Whilst her head agreed with letting her vision happen, her heart said otherwise. An overwhelming sense of guilt enveloped her; she could’ve done something but she didn’t. A sigh left her, _It’s all part of a much bigger picture_

She glanced over her shoulder at Kili who was currently getting his leg bandaged by Oin. Not that it would do much overall; but it was the best they could do, with what little they had. 

Breathing softly, Alexa looked back to her feet and peered down at the icy water beneath them. Her reflection stared right back at her. _Why did the fate of Middle Earth rest on her shoulders? If the_ _Valar_ _had the power to teleport her and Ben from her galaxy to wherever this was; why couldn’t they save the line of Durin? Why did she have to? And if she was unsuccessful what then? Would she be forced to watch those she had gotten close to over the past year die? Unable to do a thing as they succumbed to their wounds?_ The young woman was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice Ori had joined her until he spoke. 

“Alexa, are you alright?” He said, his voice quiet. 

“Oh, Ori. Yes, yes, I’m fine, just thinking.” Alexa replied, peering up from her under her eyelashes at the ginger Dwarf before averting her eyes to her feet once more. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, his voice soft. Alexa peered up at the young Dwarf who was currently emptying the water from his boots. _Oh, Ori. Kind, sweet Ori if only I could._

“Ori I- “ Alexa began, but the words died in her mouth as an uneasy feeling washed over her. They were being watched. 

Turning her head, her eyes moved along the riverbank, searching for the disturbance; hoping the Orcs hadn’t caught up with them. As she scanned the area, she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary; though her senses were telling her otherwise. 

“Alexa?” Ori asked, a worried expression on his face as he looked at the suddenly on edge woman. 

“Shh! There’s somebody here.” Alexa whispered; her eyes darted around the river bank; searching. At her words, Ori stiffened and his grip on his boot tightened. 

The familiar sound of an arrow notching sounded behind the two. Slowly, Alexa and Ori turned towards the noise and came face-to-face with a man. Alexa eyes ran over the stoic man; he had long black hair, drawn back in what she assumed was a tie, he was also sporting a goatee. The man stood tall, above them all. His form was strong as he held a yew longbow with an arrow aiming right at the company. 

After spotting the man, it wasn’t long before the rest of the company did too. Dwalin moved in front of Alexa and Ori, blocking their view of the man. He held a piece of driftwood up in defense. Alexa appreciated that Dwalin jumped in the line of fire protecting her and Ori. But there was no way that he would be able to do anything with that stick before the man shot an arrow at him. 

And she was right. No sooner had the burly Dwarf lifted the piece of wood, an arrow flew towards him; embedding itself into the driftwood he was holding. 

In the time frame, it took for Alexa to get herself and Ori to their feet. Another arrow had been shot, this time at Kili. Whose arm was still raised after the rock he was previously about to throw got shot out of his hands. Like damn threat or not, that man had skill with a bow. 

“Do it again, and you’re dead,” said man threatened, already having another arrow notched at the ready to fire if need be. 

Shortly after the threat, Alexa had joined Dwalin’s side. She spared a glance at the Dwarf, who motioned down to her lightsaber; which dangled from her belt. Nodding subtly, Alexa’s fingers danced over her weapon; prepared to strike the man down if he attacked. Well posed a threat. Before tensions could rise any higher, Balin - ever the diplomat - walked towards the armed man. 

Alexa sucked in a breath as the man pointed his bow at Balin, following his movements. Her fingers clutched her lightsaber, ready to remove it from her belt. She watched as the white-haired Dwarf held up his hands in surrender; meaning no harm. 

“Excuse me, but you’re from Lake-town if I’m not mistaken. That barge over there it wouldn’t be available for hire, by any chance?” Balin asked, nodding behind the man. _Barge? What barge?_ Alexa thought, puzzled. 

At his words, the man lowered his bow and glanced behind him; then he walked away from the company. Exchanging a confused look with the burly Dwarf beside her, Alexa released her lightsaber and shrugged at him. Then followed in the footsteps of Balin who had gone after the man. 

As Alexa walked past the trees on the bank of the Mirkwood river. Her eyes flickered over a boat; the man was on it, loading the barrels they had used to escape. _No wonder the company hadn’t seen his approach_ Alexa thought _His boat is in a blind spot!_

Alexa looked over the boat, it was a lot different from the ones she had seen back home. A lot. For one thing, most of the 'boats’ back home were more like submarines; with some even having blasters on them. The boat before her was made of _wood?_ And had no weapons or artillery of any kind; nothing like the ‘boats’ back home. Force, this one even had a lone post in the middle, with a sheet attached? Alexa shook her head; this world was weird. 

**THIRD POV**

“What makes you think I would help you?” the man asked, his back facing the company as he moved the barrels on board. 

“Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?” Balin asked, a cheery tone in his voice. 

“A boy and two girls” he replied as he grasped the rim of another barrel. 

“And your wife, I imagine she’s a beauty,” Balin said, a smile on his face. 

“Aye. She was.” He replied, a wistful look on his face. 

Alexa’s heartstrings tugged painfully and an empathic look overcame her greeny-grey eyes at the man’s words. The three words, simple as they were; caused a thump to form in her throat. The loss of a loved one was always gut-wrenching. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Balin sighed, his smile instantly disappearing at the man’s words. 

“Oh, come on, come on. Enough of teh niceties.” Dwalin muttered, rather loudly. 

At his unnecessarily rough words, Alexa elbowed him in the side and gave him a knowing look which just screamed ‘you deserved that’. If she had done that a month ago, she would’ve gotten more than the grumble and half-assed glare she received from the Dwarf. But after their time together in the cell, something had changed between the two. If asked, they would indefinitely deny it, but they both knew; that somewhere along the way their view of one another had been altered. 

“What’s your hurry?” The man asked, directing his gaze to the rougher of the two brothers. 

“What’s it to yer?” Dwalin grunted, glancing back to the man; posing his own question. 

“I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands.” The man replied, 

“We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills,” Balin answered, taking over the talking once more. 

“And the woman?” He asked, motioning to Alexa. 

“ _She_ is none of yer business: Dwalin grunted, moving to stand protectively in front of Alexa. He crossed his thick arms across his chest and glared at the man; almost egging him to try something. 

Hearing his words, the company did a double-take. They all stared at the suddenly defensive Dwarf like he had grown a second head. The same question floated around their heads. _What in Mahal had happened in that cell?_

While the company was still reeling from the protective stance Dwalin had taken over Alexa. Thorin had been observing the latter move closer to Dwalin, a dark look in his eyes. A scowl formed on the Dwarf’s face as he watched Alexa grasp his friend’s arm and lean in to whisper something into his ear; the scene far too intimate for his liking. 

  


“We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?” Thorin interjected, his voice gruff as he averted his gaze from the two; and got back to the task at hand. 

“I know where these barrels came from.” the man said, changing the subject; his fingers picked at the splinted edges of a barrel. 

“What of it?” Thorin asked, his scowl only deepening as he heard Alexa giggle behind him. 

“I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil.” The man replied as he boarded his boat. 

“Offer him more,” Thorin whispered to Balin as the man tugged the rope from the dock and threw it at the white-haired Dwarf; ready to leave. 

“I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.” Balin piped up. 

“Aye. But for that, you would need a smuggler.” He replied. 

“For which we would pay double,” Balin said, 

—— **TIME SKIP: A FEW MINUTES ——**

While Thorin and Balin were discussing things over with the man. Alexa and the rest of the company had moved onto the barge and got themselves comfortable. Well as comfortable as they could be on a boat, in soaking, wet clothes. The company bar Balin and Thorin had all taken their designated spots on the boat; silently waiting for the negotiating to be over. 

Not wanting to sit for force knows how long, Alexa decided to explore the boat. She ran her hands over the wood, her eyebrows scrunched together as she examined the post before her. A confused expression took over her face as she looked at the lone post, positioned in the middle of the barge. Sensing eyes on her, she glanced at the person staring at her. 

“It’s rude to stare you know,” Alexa said her eyes full of mirth, she crossed her arms as she stared at the Dwarf. 

“I wasn’t staring,” Dwalin grumbled, crossing his own arms. 

“Riight,” Alexa drawled, a smirk on her lips. Her teasing caused Dwalin to grunt, pfft he wasn’t staring! 

“Wha’ are yer doing? Touching teh wood aye? Never been on a boat before?” he asked, swiftly changing the subject; and unknowingly hitting the nail on the head. 

“No, I-I haven’t,” Alexa whispered, her arms falling to her sides as she looked away from Dwalin. Preferring to stare at the wood beneath her boots instead; all of a sudden timid. 

“Wha-?” Dwalin breathed, uncrossing his arms in shock. Surely, he had misheard. 

“Wait you’ve never been on a boat before? Who would’ve thought!” Nori jested, his comment gaining a few laughs from the company. 

Alexa huffed a laugh, of course, the company was listening in to their conversation. She crossed her arms once more and turned towards the company. 

“Actually Nori, I have been on a boat before. Just not one like this.” 

“What do you mean ‘just not one like this’?” Ori asked, a curious look on his face. 

“Well, for starters the boats back home don’t have this post here.” Alexa sighed, patting the post beside her. The company's eye’s widened as she touched the mast. Surely, she was pulling their beards, there's no way! 

“What? How is that possible? The mast is one of the most important parts of a boat, without it, you can’t sail!” Ori remarked; the rest of the company nodded along with his words. 

“Don’t need a... mast you call it?” Alexa asked, after getting several confirming nods from the company she continued. 

“Yeah, don’t need a mast when the boat is underwater” Alexa smirked; she was about to blow their minds. 

“Un-under wat-wate-er?” Bofur choked, clearly shocked. Alexa’s eyebrows rose as the Dwarf uncharacteristically stuttered. _Well, that’s new_

“Yeah, you know; underwater. Kind of like a submarine.” Alexa said, her words confusing them even further; seeing this she continued. 

“Okay so, this boat here, which is er ‘open’, like you can easily get in and out of it just by jumping off and whatnot. The ones back home are ‘closed’, like a container or a box if that helps. Anyway, since it’s ‘closed’ you can’t simply jump out of it, instead, you have to open up a door to get out. And because they are closed off, they can go underwater.” Alexa explained, trying to refrain from using any technical words and keeping it as simple as possible; so, they could understand. 

“But-but” Ori stuttered, looking to his fellow counterparts for help, for anything. They had never heard of such a thing. 

“What can I say,” Alexa begun, 

“My home is a lot different to Middle Earth.” she finished, a cocky smirk on her face. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nori muttered; his eyebrows still raised in shock. 

“I mean you guys don’t even have any form of aircraft!” Alexa scoffed, her hands thumping against the rim of a barrel. _If they did, we would've finished this quest ages ago!_

“Aircraft? What’s that?” Bilbo stammered, caught between wanting to know and not. The word alone sounded dangerous; he could only imagine what it consisted of. 

“A story for another time,” Alexa promised, ending the conversation and just in time too. As the discussions had finally ended, with Balin and Thorin joining the rest of the company on the boat. The man following after them and stood at the back of the barge next to what Alexa assumed was the yoke of the boat. 

**—— TIME SKIP ——**

A thick fog covered the icy water of the lake, making it difficult to see more than a few feet ahead of the barge. 

Alexa shivered and her teeth clattered, it was cold; very cold. It didn’t help that not too long ago she was drenched from head to toe. Unfortunately, her tunic and pants were woolen and therefore soaked up the water like a sponge. Due to this they clung tightly to her body and offered little to no heat. Even after squeezing out as much water as she could, it was useless. She’d just have to have faith in the force that the boat ride would not be too long and that they would be supplied with dry clothes afterward. 

She stood, leaned up against the side of the boat, near the front; Bilbo next to her. Other than a few exchanged looks and a smile or two, the two friends did not talk; this was mostly due to the cold. 

The man, who Alexa had found out was called Bard. Stood at the stern of the barge, both hands on the rudder as he controlled the direction of the boat. After briefly talking with the man, Alexa had concluded that he was a generally nice guy and more importantly no threat to herself or the company. 

As she stared out at the white mist before them, she suddenly sensed large objects heading straight towards them. Or better yet, the boat going straight towards it. 

“There’s something out there,” Alexa breathed, her breath showing clearly in the cold air. 

“Wha-“ Bilbo began but was cut off by a frantic Bofur. 

“Watch out!” Bofur shouted as the fog cleared and revealed old stone ruins dangerously close to the boat. 

Calmly, Bard tugged on the rudder and avoided the rocks; navigating the boat through the fog with practiced ease. 

A sigh of relief passed Alexa’s lips as Bard expertly guides them safely through the ruins. She sent a thankful look at Bard whose lips turned up slightly in a smile. Though not everyone felt the same. 

“What are you trying to do, drown us?” Thorin spat, his expression dark as he glared at Bard. _Guess the stress finally got to him._ Alexa thought, a frown on her face as she looked at the usually level-headed Dwarf. _I’ll have to ask him about it later._

“I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.” Bard assured Thorin calmly, 

“Oh, I’ve had enough of this lippy Lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it.” Dwalin muttered, glancing over his shoulder towards the rest of the company; his eyes fell upon an unamused Alexa. 

“Come on Dwalin, he’s done nothing wrong now.” Alexa reasoned, staring at the stubborn Dwarf who huffed in response. 

“And his name is Bard.” She finished a smile upon her lips at seeing Dwalin’s scowl grow deeper. _The stubbornness is strong with this one._

She watched as he went back to his previous position, leaning against a barrel facing Bard. _Poor Bard’s going to be incinerated by his glare._ She thought, stifling a laugh. Unaware of the Durin blue eyes on her. 

“How do you know? Did you use the force?” Bofur asked, surprised that she knew the man’s name. 

“That’s not how the force works, Bofur.” Alexa chuckled, moving her eyes from a glaring Dwalin to the hatted Dwarf. 

“Then how?” He asked her, curious. 

“Uh, we asked him,” Bilbo butted in, his tone nonchalant. 

“They wouldn’t understand Bilbo,” Alexa whispered to her friend, causing the hobbit to laugh before he started to cough to stifle it. 

“I don’t care wha’ he calls himself. I don’t like him.” Dwalin said his voice gravelly and glare unrelenting as he looked at the man. 

“We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets.” Balin said, smiling at Alexa as she gave him what little coin she had left from the bet at the start of the journey. 

“There’s just a wee problem. We’re ten coins short.” Balin said, after counting the coins before him. 

“Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have.” Thorin sighed, his arms crossed as he stared at the Dwarf. 

“Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-” Gloin drowned off, as he noticed his kin standing around him; all staring intently at something. 

Also seeing the Dwarves stand and the expressions on their faces, Alexa and Bilbo followed their eye-line. As the mist cleared, a single solitary peak came into view; the lonely mountain. _Erebor_. 

“Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it.” Gloin muttered, not taking his eyes off their home as he passed Balin a sack full of coins. 

“Ahem.” Bilbo coughed, breaking most of the Dwarves from their staring. The Hobbit nodded over towards Bard, who was watching them carefully. 

“The money quick, give it to me,” Bard demanded; his words snapping Thorin back to reality. 

“We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before,” Thorin growled. 

“If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead.” Bard said, at his words, Alexa turned back to the frozen town in the distance; that was coming closer with every moment. 

“What should we do Bard?” She asked, now facing the man. 

“Get in the barrels, all of you. Now!” 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Esgaroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrels full of fish, company arrive at Laketown, extended scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I'm back! This chapter was really hard to write, I hope you all enjoy!

**ALEXA’S POV**

_It just had to be fish_ Alexa thought, a chocked gasp leaving her as she held in her vomit. She sat uncomfortably inside the barrel, unable to move as the weight of the fish forced her to remain in her crouched position. 

Before the monstrosity which is fish was dumped onto them. The Dwarves, as usual, were as suspicious as ever, and automatically assumed that Bard was selling them out. Which was fair enough, I mean he did point towards them and shake hands with that guy. But come on! 

Even though Alexa hadn’t known Bard for very long, hell it’s been about forty-five minutes tops. But with the force on her side, Alexa could sense whether or not Bard had ill intentions. Other than that, she was a good enough judge of character to know that Bard meant them no harm. Well, not serious ‘this world ain’t big enough for the two of us’ kind of harm anyways. 

“Oh, god.” She heard Dwalin groan, making her chuckle, _took the words right out of my mouth._

Not long after a thud sounded, a growl following it. It didn't take much for Alexa to comprehend that Bard had kicked the burly Dwarf’s barrel in an attempt to shut him up. 

“Quiet. We’re approaching the tollgate.” 

“Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.” A new voice sounded, their voice muffled by the fish, _probably the gatekeeper_ Alexa mused. _Oh, force let this be quick!_

“Morning, Percy,” Bard said, stopping the boat next to the gate. 

“Anything to declare?” Percy asked, his tone mandatory. _Must be friends, thank the force for that. I can’t wait till I’m out of this weirdly sticky barrel._

“Nothing, but that I am cold and tired and ready for home,” Bard replied, 

“You and me both. There we are. All in order.” Percy said, his words making Alexa sigh in relief. 

“Not so fast.” _Blast what is it now?_

“‘Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.’ Only, they’re not empty are they Bard?” A new person lectured Bard. Alexa held her breath at the man’s words; she had a bad feeling about this. 

“If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman. Not a fisherman.” The man continued, his voice making Alexa shiver uncontrollably; there was something wrong with that man. The creaking of floor boards sounded as multiple pairs of feet walked around the boat, all no doubt belonging to several guards.

“That’s none of your business,” Bard stated, 

“Wrong. It’s the Masters business which makes it my business.” The man replied. Alexa frowned at the man’s words, _was there some kind of dictatorship going on here?_

“Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat.” Bard said, pleading the man for mercy. _People need to eat? Were the people being starved? What is happening?_ Alexa thought, seriously worried. The conversation between the two men made her uneasy; After all, it had been her job, _her_ _life_ to bring peace and justice. 

“These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side.” 

Alexa’s eyes widened at the man’s words, she stiffened in her barrel. Unable to do anything but breathe as she waited for their fate to be known. 

“You heard him. In the canal. Come on, get a move on.” Another man yelled; the clinking of metal followed by the scraping of wood met Alexa's ears. It didn’t take her long to realize they were about to dump the fish back into the water; revealing the company and outing Bard. 

“Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.” Bard continued; his voice was almost desperate. Which it should be, force knows what repercussions he could get for smuggling the company in. 

“That’s not my problem.” Alfrid dismissed, his words making Alexa roll her eyes, _what an idiot_. Not long after the sounds of splashing started. _Oh, force, do something Bard!!_

“And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake. When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?” Bard responded, his tone threatening. Seconds passed before Alfrid spoke again. 

“Stop.” He muttered as the word left him the splashing had stopped. A sigh left Alexa, man were they indebted to Bard. 

“Ever the peoples champion eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman but it won't last” Alfrid snapped at Bard, threatening him back. The creaking of floorboards the only clue of the guard's departure. 

“Raise the gate!” Percy commanded, allowing Bard and unknowingly the company inside the gates of the town. A sigh of relief left Alexa as she felt the boat begin to move again. 

“The Master had his eye on you. You’d do well to remember: we know where you live” The slimy voice of Alfrid shouted, though his voice came through more like a whisper from the distance and the fish. 

“It’s a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives.” Bard stated matter-of-factly as he guided the boat through the town. Alexa cracked a grin at his words, unfortunately for her, that small movement caused a fish to slip down her face to her cheek. Her nose scrunched up as the smell of fish was now directly under her nose. _This could not get any worse_ Alexa thought, gagging at the awful smell. 

Soon, the boat had stopped and Bard had begun tipping over the barrels. At least that’s what she had gathered from the grunts and groans erupting around her. Turns out she was right, as the fish around her were suddenly removed from her body and the wooden floorboards of the deck greeted her. 

A groan slipped from her mouth as she lay half in half out of the barrel, the fish everywhere. Seeing a pair of boots in front of her, she tilted her head up towards the owner. Her neck releasing several satisfying cracks with the movement. A rather crazed looking Nori stood before her, his hair all puffy and wild from their previous escapades. 

With a grin his hand grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her out of the barrel. After a few slips and slides, Alexa got to her feet with Nori’s well-needed assistance. 

Thanking Nori, Alexa took in their surroundings. The town looked run down and filthy, the people were most likely poor she thought, thinking back to the conversation between Bard and the other men on board. Before she could think much more of it, something tugged at her hair making her jump. As quick as a flash, Alexa grasped the source of the pain and with it a hand. Wait what? 

Turning her attention from the hand to its owner, a single eyebrow raised as she looked at Nori. Silently questioning her friend’s motive. Without speaking, Nori tapped the hand holding his. The action caused Alexa to release her grip on his hand. 

A disgusted look overcame Alexa’s features as Nori pulled a fish head out of her hair. _Oh, force!_ Alexa gagged, watching as he discarded the fish head over the side. 

“Ewwwww gross, gross. Why did it have to be fish?!” Alexa whined, jumping onto Nori and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala in an attempt to escape the fish. 

A grunt escaped the Dwarf beneath her as he wrapped his arms around her. Trying to get a better hold on her, as she scrambled up his body to get away from the fish. 

“Seriously Al? It’s just fish” he snickered, 

“Don’t you even start right now Nori. I have been violated by those fish, and I am not coming down until you carry me away from those slimy monsters.” Alexa said, tightening her arms around his neck to show the Dwarf she wasn’t kidding. 

“Ookay OKAY. Mahal Al, let me… let me breathe” Nori wheezed as black spots started to cloud his vision. 

“Oh, sorry No,” she replied bashful, releasing her tight grip on the Dwarves throat so he could breathe properly again. 

With her arms still securely wrapped around his neck, Nori lifted her slightly so he could get a better grip. Then walked as steadily as he could through their counterparts, who were still scrambling around in the fish themselves. 

As Nori was carrying her, Alexa was silently thanking the sturdiness of Dwarves. There was about a ten-inch difference between herself and Nori, and yet he still carried her off the ground with ease. 

“Wha’s this I see?” the thick accent of Bofur asked, a teasing tone in his voice. 

“Go suck a rock Bofur,” Alexa muttered over Nori’s shoulder, as she was carried off the boat. 

“No need ta be rude lass, it was jus’ a question” Bofur teased, his dark brown eyes twinkling. 

A huff left Alexa, as Nori placed her down beside the playful Dwarf. “And jail is just a room,” she quipped back, a smile twitching at her lips. 

Before their banter could continue, Bard had instructed them all to follow him. Walking through the town, it was clear that they stuck out like a sore thumb. With several of the townspeople taking notice of the thirteen Dwarves, one Hobbit, and woman in strange clothes. Which was to be expected, not everyone could have an invisibility cloak, right? 

Alexa had never wished for her cloak more as Bard led them through the town. She had already gotten some strange looks, no doubt due to her Jedi uniform. Keeping her head down, she followed in the footsteps of the Dwarf in front of her. They all weaved through crowds as quietly and quickly as possible, trying not to cause a scene or get noticed by anyone who might snitch on them. Despite their efforts, it wasn’t long before a guard saw them. 

“Halt! In the name of the Master of Laketown, I said halt!” he yelled, gaining the attention of all the surrounding villagers and nearby guards. 

“Come on! Move!” Thorin muttered, quickly moving in the opposite direction of the guard. 

Alexa followed after, with the rest of the company. Thorin suddenly stopped, as a guard blocked his path. His action making herself as well as several other Dwarves ram into each-other as they came to a sudden stop. A groan left Alexa as she slammed into Dori, then another as something solid hit her back. A quick sorry was muttered from the Dwarf behind her, as they all scurried away from the guard in front of Thorin. 

“Alexa, watch out!” Ori called, holding a stick with a bag or something on the end. 

Without question, Alexa dove over some baskets of food, a grunt leaving her as she landed hard on her side. She watched as Ori thrust the stick out towards a guard who stood where she was previously. Bombur was on his hands and knees behind the guard, making him fall over with the momentum. 

Alexa looked around the company, who were all handling themselves incredibly well using their fists and whatever they could reach. Getting to her feet, Alexa joined the fight. A man in armor ran at her, clearly a guard. He held a spear sort of weapon in his right hand, raising it as he ran at her. 

Twisting her hips, she moved her right foot back and her left forward and bent her knees slightly; in a defensive pose. She neglected using her lightsaber, as she didn’t need it. Raising her fists, she closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the force flow through her. Sensing the guard’s presence in front of her, she opened her eyes just as the man thrust his spear at her. 

Releasing a deep breath, she leaped over the guard, avoiding the spear. Using his surprise against him, she quickly kicked the back of his dominant leg, sending him to his knees. She dealt him another blow, this time to his back; making him fall face-first onto the wooden floorboards. 

Sensing another oncoming form behind her, she quickly snatched the spear from the fallen guard’s side. Swiftly turning, she spun the wooden stick skillfully in her hands, circling her body in figure eight. She faced the oncoming guard with a smirk on her face, the head of the spear facing down her thigh. 

The man ran at her, a yell in his throat. He thrust his spear at her, which she skillfully blocked with her own. Alexa had to admit, the guard before her was good but not as good as her. Seeing a blind spot in the man’s form, she whacked his spear once more; the action and force of her swing snapping it in half. Swiftly she sent one sharp kick to the guard’s abdomen. Now winded, Alexa took advantage of his state and spun the spear over her head. Before promptly bringing the wooden end down on his head, with a crack; rendering him unconscious. 

Adrenalin pumped through her veins, giving her a heady rush. Glancing back towards the company who was still fighting, she looked for anyone who needed any help. She watched as Balin whacked a guard with a paddle, with Thorin following after and knocking said guard out with a log. Then Kili and Fili tripped another guard with some rope, with Gloin silencing the guard with one blow. 

A sense of pride filled Alexa at seeing her companions defend each other. Looking around the scene, she noticed a guard with a raised spear running towards Ori. 

“Ori!” Alexa shouted as a guard ran towards the unexpecting Dwarf. 

Ori turned swiftly, with the stick still in hand. He thrust it out just as the guard came into reaching distance; knocking the guard down. A pained groan left the guard before he was silenced by Dwalin who made quick work of him; knocking him out where he lay and hastily dragged his unconscious body out of sight. The fight ended when Nori disposed of the last guard, bashing his head with a frying pan. 

Sensing more guards approaching, Alexa hid behind a stack of cabbage baskets. A smile briefly etched on her face as she watched the townsfolk hide the unconscious bodies of the guards with strategically placed ropes and baskets. 

“What's going on here?” a strained voice shouted, 

“Stay where you are, nobody leaves,” the man continued, his voice filled with authority. _Must be the Captain of the guards_ Alexa mused, watching the group of guards from her hiding spot. 

She watched as Bard approached the man and began talking with him. She strained her ears, to pick up on what they were saying. Something about not looking for nothing? A dull thud sounded close by, the sudden noise making Alexa duck behind the stacks of baskets. And good timing too, as the Captain had looked down towards her only a few seconds later. 

Waiting a few moments, she slowly rose her head to check if he was still there. Seeing that he wasn’t she averted her gaze back to Bard, who was now blocking the Captain and holding a dress? 

“What do you know of my wife?” she heard the Captain say, instantly piquing her interest. 

“I know her as well as any man in this town,” 

Alexa’s face flushed a dark red at Bard’s suggestive comment, _what?_ She watched as the Captain snatched the dress out of Bard’s hands and marched away with the remaining guards following closely behind. 

Once they had disappeared, Bard had told the company to follow him once more. So, Alexa trailed after him with Bilbo at her side. She could feel her friend's stare and knew then that her cheeks were still noticeably red. Blast her pale skin! 

As they wandered under buildings and over docks, a young boy with dirty brown hair ran towards them. In particular, Bard. 

“Da! Our house, it’s being watched.” The boy spluttered, his voice loud enough for Alexa and Bilbo to hear at the end of the company. _So, this is Bard’s boy…_

Bard’s gaze traveled over the company, before landing on Alexa. She stared back at the man, confused about why he was staring at her. Alexa watched as Bard seemed to be having an internal conversation and turned back to his son, before motioning for the company to follow him. Exchanging a look with Bilbo, she followed along with the company. Shortly after Bard stopped in the middle of the path. 

“Into the water, all of you. Quickly,” he muttered lowly, motioning the company to the edge of the path. 

Alexa’s eyes widened along with Bilbos as they were shooed into the water. Her breathing quickened as the cold water lapped at her stomach, her knuckles were white as she held tightly onto the edge. 

And it just got worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Alexa's brief action sequence? It was just a taster of what is to come in future chapters. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the long wait. I had some writer's block, had so many ideas and things I wanted to do with Alexa, etc.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a slightly different approach to this then i expected... Oh well.

After getting through the whole ‘I can’t swim’ issue – thanks to Nori, who held onto her as he swam - and being helped through the toilet. Yes toilet, oh force just the thought made her gag. The oldest girl of Bard, Sigrid had led her into a small room with two beds to get changed and gotten a pair of pants and a tunic from her draw for her. 

Silently and without much thought, Alexa kicked off her boots and ripped her socks off; letting them hit the wooden floorboards with little care. Clutching her belt, she yanked it through the straps removing it from her waist. The only sounds made were the dull splats from her wet clothing and the clang from her belt. Lifting her outer tunic and tabard she shimmied out of her pants. 

With that done, Alexa moved her hands up to her top. Pulling at the item, she winced as a shot of pain went through her shoulder. Pausing briefly to breathe, she went back to the task at hand. As gently as she could she shrugged off her outer tunic. Her wet auburn hair landed with a dull splat as it hit her neck. Flicking her wet hair over her shoulder, a sigh left her as she bent over. The action making it easier to strip off her sodden tabard without knocking her shoulder. The task proved rather easy, with the tabard sliding off her form with a wet thud; as it was heavy from all the water it had absorbed. Once that was removed, she hastily took off her soaked undershirt. 

Now left in only her undergarments, she quickly opened the door and disposed of her clothes and boots outside the door as instructed. Closing the door, she sat on the closest bed and grasped the pants Sigrid had left out. Placing her left foot in, her right shortly followed before she jumped to her feet, shimming into the tight pants. 

As she went to grab the tunic, her green-grey eyes ran over her stomach. Her fingers stayed outstretched towards the rough material of the shirt before they dropped. A sad sigh left her as her worn fingers ran over the gruesome burns on her abdomen. As she hit one particularly scorched spot, her eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched as a thump grew in her throat. 

  


“Oh my, Alexa what happened?” a soft voice breathed behind her, 

  


The sudden sound made her eyes open in fright. She whirled around towards the door, her hair whipping her face harshly in the process. But she paid no mind to that as her eyes fell upon Bilbo standing there, a horrified expression etched on his small face. _He knows now, knows how ugly you really are. How worthless you are, how weak._

Panic rose in her as the voice got louder and louder, bringing her to her knees. Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest and her breath came out in short gasps. The walls around her seemed to close in on her, making it harder to breathe. Then all at once, she broke. 

  


“GET OUT!!!” Alexa yelled, her voice echoing around the small room. The door slammed shut and objects around the girl's room started to rise as she screamed. 

  


**THIRD POV**

The Dwarves were all sitting around the fireplace, all nursing their bruised bodies and wounded pride; following their escape, climbing through a toilet, and being handed Bard’s idea of weapons when a scream echoed around the house. 

  


“GET OUT!!!” 

  


The Dwarves leaped to their feet at the sudden shout, exchanging looks with each other. They ignored the Lakeman’s three children and their questions and all but ran down the hall with Thorin leading them through the small house towards the screaming. 

“What’s going on?” Thorin growled as he came across a startled Bilbo, 

“I-I” Bilbo stuttered, still reeling with shock. 

“Spit it out laddie,” Balin said from beside Thorin, 

“I went to check up on her, as she was taking a long time. I knocked I swear! But after hearing nothing, I grew worried and I-” Bilbo drowned off, choosing to peer down at his feet than their brooding leader. 

“And what?” Thorin spat, 

“I saw her scars… and she-she” Bilbo breathed, peering back at the closed door. It was then, that it dawned on one Dwarf in particular, why she had screamed. 

“Scars?” Nori asked, saying the word they were all thinking. 

“What type of scars? What from?” Fili asked, his tone calmer and more levelheaded than his uncle’s. 

“Force lightning,” Ori piped up, as he recalled his previous conversation with Alexa at the skin changers. 

“What?” Thorin asked, generally confused. 

“Force lightning. The green lightning Alexa created to kill all those goblins” Ori said, 

“And that chair!” Nori added, making all of them bar Bilbo, Balin and Thorin hum in agreement, along with some laughs and an ‘oh yeah’. 

“What of it?” Thorin asked, generally confused. _Chair? Wait_

“She told me that she tries not to use it, because she can’t control it and how she doesn’t want to hurt us. Then I told her that she would never consciously hurt us,” Ori started, getting agreeing nods from all the Dwarves and Bilbo. 

“Then she said that she personally knew what it felt like to get struck by it.” He finished, the realization and shock clear on everyone's face as they put two and two together. 

“Mahal! Yer saw what that force lighting did to the goblins and they died! I dread what scars the lassie has got.” Gloin muttered, gaining some similar comments in return. 

  


During this, Dwalin was getting angrier with every word. How dare they talk about such a sensitive topic! Let alone right outside the room she was in. The lass had sobbed in his arms when she had told him about her past, _about those bastards_. And now they were all talking about her scars like they were ordering breakfast! 

His body was as tense as a bowstring. His thick arms were crossed tightly over his chest; the veins extruding clearly. Before they could say anymore, Dwalin pushed past Nori and brushed the hobbit aside. His stance defensive as he blocked the company from confronting the lass. 

  


“It ain’t any of yer business if she has scars or no! Leave teh lass be! All of yer!” He roared, his face red with anger. 

  


His words silenced the Dwarves and Hobbit, all adorning shocked expressions. His words settling in their minds, he was right; it wasn’t their business. But they expected this from Bilbo, or Nori, or Bofur, hell even Thorin! But Dwalin? Defending Alexa once again? What was going on? They were once more left wondering what on earth had happened in that blasted cell. 

Balin observed his bull-headed brother, puzzled as to where all of this was coming from. It wasn’t too long ago that the two were at each other's throats and now? His eyes widened as it dawned on him. There was no way! But how else could he explain his brother's actions? 

  


“Come on lads, leave the poor lassie. Dwalin is right, it is none of our business. She will come out in her own time, and she does not need us standing outside gossiping about her.” The white-bearded Dwarf spoke, peeling his eyes from his brother to Thorin. His brow arched and his blue eyes looked at his King, silently telling him to go along with him. 

“Balin is right. We need to leave Alexa alone. Now, all go get ready for tonight.” Thorin said, his voice orotund, leaving no room for discussion. He nodded once to Dwalin, then turned to leave with the rest of the company. Dwalin spared one last glance at the door before following shortly after his King. 

  


**ALEXA’S POV**

Alexa sat against the side of the bed, her head in her lap. Since Bilbo had seen her, she had hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head and placed all of the fallen objects back where she assumed they were originally.   


She had heard Bilbo tell the company about her scars. She had heard Fili ask about them. She had heard Ori and she had definitely heard Dwalin tell them to, for lack of better words; fuck off. 

Ori wasn’t wrong, she had been struck by force lightning. But the burns on her abdomen wasn’t caused by that. No, the damage done on her body by force lightning was all internal and unfortunately untreatable. 

Alexa fingered at the metal emblem around her neck, her cheeks tear-stained. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her head. Meditation always soothed her after all. Hours went by and Alexa stayed silent the entire time. 

The creaking of the door opening brought her out of her meditation. Uncrossing her legs, Alexa got to her feet and looked at the young girl. 

  


“We cleaned your clothes,” the girl whispered shyly.   


“Thank you,” Alexa said, gently taking the clothes from her. Once she had taken the clothes, a breath left her as the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. 

“I heard you scream. I hope you are okay now” she whispered into Alexa’s chest. 

  


Recovering from her shock, Alexa placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder, a tear falling down her cheek. Once she had released her from the hug, Alexa placed the clothes on the bed beside them, then she got down on her knees before the young girl. 

  


“What’s your name?” she asked softly, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear. 

“Tidia,” the young girl replied, 

“That’s a pretty name, for a pretty girl,” Alexa breathed, taking in the girl before her. Like the other two, she resembled Bard with her dark brown hair and matching eyes. 

Without a word, Alexa pulled the girl back into her embrace. Her hand ran through the girl's soft hair, a thump in her throat. Pulling back, she looked at her, a sad smile formed on her lips, Tidia reminded her so much of Seren, it physically ached. 

“Thank you Tidia” 

Deciding she had stayed in the girl’s room long enough; Alexa stood and rubbed her eyes. Dragging her hands down her face; she got rid of any stray tears and wet patches. 

“Come on then, let’s join the others” Alexa whispered, her hand outstretched towards Tidia. 

Tidia took Alexa’s offered hand instantly, a broad smile on her face showing her dimples. The pair exited the room and walked through the corridor to the company who took up the living room. 

As she entered the room, most of the Dwarves had noticed her and perked up immediately. Sensing the oncoming questions, Alexa crouched to Tidia’s height and told her to go play while she talked to the company. Watching the little girl runoff, a small smile played at Alexa’s lips before she turned back to the company, who had since noticed her return. 

The room was silent for a while when Bilbo spoke up. “Alexa I'm sor-” Bilbo started, but was cut off by the woman. 

“It is okay Bilbo. You did not know, I am sorry I yelled at you,” Alexa said, looking at her hobbit friend in remorse. 

“No, no, I imposed. I will knock louder next time.” Bilbo replied, his hands held up in defense. 

“You knocked?” Alexa asked, her tone significantly lighter. 

“Several times,” Bilbo said, his nose twitching. 

There was a brief silence, with Alexa’s and Bilbo’s faces twitching as they held back a smile; before the two friends started chuckling. _You knocked? Several times. Wow! What would master Mundi say?_ That sobered her, quickly. 

“So,” Alexa begun, addressing the company, “I heard everything said, and I just to clear a few things up. Yes, I have scars. No, I do not want to talk about how I got them or show them. They are not... easy on the eyes and I do not like acknowledging their existence.” she said, willing herself to get it over and done with. As she knew if she didn’t address the reek in the room now, the company would draw it out of her. So, this way she could rip the ban-aid off and be done with it. 

Her eyes ran over every Dwarf, who was taking the information in with stride and understanding. Finally, her eyes landed on Thorin. 

“So, what have I missed?” 

**——— Time Skip ———**

“Apparently quite a bit. So, are we really going to bust into the city armory?” Alexa asked, walking towards the brooding Dwarf. 

“Is that judgement I'm hearing?” Thorin muttered, his Durin blue eyes meeting her green-grey. 

“Pride,” she corrected, a grin on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Reek is... you've guessed it a star wars creature. It was, in fact, the creature that Anakin faced off against in AOTC in the Geonosian death arena.


End file.
